Tan solo tu
by JuniStrife
Summary: Zack está con Aerith, pero quiere romper con ella xq dice q está enamorado de otra persona y para eso le pide ayuda a Cloud... aunque ocurre algo inesperado... Zack x Cloud
1. Chapter 1

**Tan solo tu**

**Bueno, después de escribir dos fics de esta pareja me he decidido a escribir un tercero, y a su vez, el tercer de todos mis fics. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1: Sentimientos peligrosos**

Soy alguien muy orgulloso, lo admito, pero todo ese orgullo desaparece siempre que estoy contigo… Hay algo que siempre me pregunto, ¿a caso lograré que tú sientas lo mismo por mí? Creo que no… Ya que estás con esa chica… Aerith… Estoy celoso, me encantaría estar contigo, pero es imposible. Lo único que podría hacer para que sintieras algo por mí sería transformarme en una mujer bella y hermosa pero… ¿cómo? Cada día que te veo mi corazón se hace feliz y a la vez se hace trizas sabiendo que tú no sientes lo que yo siento por ti. Y pensar que iba a enamorarme de un tío…

-¡Cloud! ¡Te estaba buscando!

Cerca de mí se acerca Zack, con su típica sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hace volverme loco… No estoy con ánimos para estar con él, así que me doy la vuelta y sigo a por mi camino.

-¡CLOUD!

Sigo ignorándole en silencio, recorriendo mi camino, pero me agarra del brazo y mi corazón empieza a latir a mil por hora. Me gusta su tacto, todo lo que es suyo me gusta…

-Cloud, ¡tengo que pedirte un favor!

-¿Quieres que vuelva a ayudarte a elegir algo para tu cita con esa chica?

Sé que es de locos ayudar a la persona que más amas en el mundo a que conquiste a otra, y encima que sea tu propio rival. ¿Rival? Sí, podría decirse así. Si por lo menos hubiera algo para que esa maldita relación se rompiera… Si hubiera algo, sin duda usaría ese "algo" pero… era imposible, a no ser que el destino me llevara un milagro.

-No es eso, es algo muy importante. ¡Por favor!-dice Zack.

-¿Y puedo saber qué?

-Ven, vamos a nuestro dormitorio, te lo diré allí.

Zack y yo dormimos en la misma habitación, sólo que en camas distintas… No tenéis ni idea de lo difícil que es contenerse las ganas te abrazarle o besarle cuando lo veo dormido. Cuando está despierto puede ser un pesado hiperactivo e inquieto pero… cuando le veo dormir, no sé… es difícil de definir… es como ver a un ángel con los ojos cerrados, aunque no tenga esas alas blancas, su rostro es angelical…

Entramos en la habitación y nos sentamos en el salón.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto

-Es que…sabes lo mío con Aerith, ¿no?

-¿Cómo no voy a saberlo si siempre tengo que ayudarte a elegir tus prendas?

-Bueno, es que… tío, no se lo digas a nadie lo que voy a decirte, ¿vale?-simplemente asiento con poco interés- Pues quiero que me ayudes a romper con ella.

Ese poco interés se desvaneció de repente al escuchar eso, ¿había escuchado bien?

-Perdona Zack, creo que no he oído bien, ¿me has dicho que quieres romper con Aerith?

-Has oído perfectamente, quiero romper con Aerith.

-Pero, ¿no que la querías tanto?

-Ya pero… es que no es mi tipo.

-¿Cómo que no es de tu tipo?

-¡No me hagas entrar en detalles! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Por favoooooor!

¿Tenéis idea de las ganas que tengo de saltar de alegría? ¡Al fin el destino me da un camino! ¡El milagro se está cumpliendo! ¿Sabéis lo que voy hacer ahora? ¡Aceptar claro! Pero de manera que no se note mi alegría claro, no quiero que lo note…

-Está bien…-respondo con seriedad-pero no entiendo por qué quieres hacerlo si te hace feliz…

-¡Gracias tío! ¡Te debo una!

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-Más o menos… por eso te necesito.

-Cuéntamelo.

-Quiero que la conozcas, te la presentaré ésta misma tarde y tú serás su guardaespaldas mientras esté fuera.

-¿Fuera? ¿Dónde?

-No voy a irme a ninguna parte, no te preocupes, estaré aquí. Es que me inventé la excusa de que tengo una misión muy larga y no sé cuánto dura.

-Mentiroso…

-¡Da igual! Bueno, el caso es que no voy a hacer mi aparición delante de ella hasta que me olvide, o por lo menos de lo que siente por mí.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?

-Allí es donde entras tú, vas a tener que intentar conquistarla.

-¿YO?-¿Mi propia rival? ¡NI EN SUEÑOS!

-Sí tú.

-No lo haré.

-Venga tío, a cambio haré lo que sea, por favoooorr-pone esos irresistibles ojos que hacen verle como un cachorro abandonado al que busca a alguien que le ayude. ¡Ah no! ¡Esa vez sí que no! Vale que esa mirada siempre hiciera aceptar lo que me pedía, pero no ésta vez.

-Zack, me pides demasiado…-digo

-Vale, tal vez no valía la pena confiarle nada a MI MEJOR AMIGO-responde Zack y se pone lloroso.

Oh por kami, ¿cómo resisto ante esto? ¡No puedo!

-Vale hombre, acepto-¿por qué soy tan tonto y acepto por su rostro angelical?

-¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti! ¡Gracias!

Me abraza y yo casi me desmayo al sentir su tacto. Oh dios, llevaba tiempo esperando ese momento…

-Pero a mí no me gusta Aerith-digo cruzándome de brazos.

-Ya, luego vas a ser tú el que rompa con ella.

-¿Me estás cargando a mí con todo?

-Pues sí.

-¡ZACK!

-¡Era broma hombre! Te ayudaré, pero no sé cómo todavía… Ya buscaremos algo…

Después de almorzar, Zack me lleva hasta la iglesia de los suburbios del Sector 5 y entra sin avisar. Cuando entro yo, puedo ver a una chica vestida de rosa con el pelo largo y castaño agarrado con una larga trenza.

-¡Zack! ¡Qué alegría verte! Justo ahora estaba pensando en ti-dice ella.

-Me alegro. Bueno, he venido a presentarte al amigo del que te hablé-dice Zack señalándome-Él es Cloud, SOLDIER de infantería y mi mejor amigo.

-Hola Cloud-sonríe la chica-Zack me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Cloud, ella es Aerith, mi novia.-dice Zack.

-Encantado.-digo con pocas ganas (sin que se me note claro).

-Bueno Aerith, me tengo que preparar para mi misión, te veo luego ¿vale?

Aerith asiente y besa a Zack. ¿Tenéis idea de las ganas que me dan de ir a por esos dos y separarlos golpeando a esa Aerith? Menos mal que sé controlarme. Luego, Zack se acerca a mí, me da una palmada en la espalda y susurra a mi oído:

-Suerte tío.

Él se va y yo me quedo allí, con mi rival, sin decir nada. En realidad tengo dos motivos por hacerlo; ha besado a MI Zack delante de mis narices y no sé qué tema sacar.

-¿Te llamabas Cloud no?-pregunta ella.

-hum..-digo asintiendo.

-No eres de muchas palabras que digamos.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con mujeres.

-Sí, ya lo veo. Pero ya que serás mi guardaespaldas, creo que deberíamos conocernos mutuamente, ¿no crees?

-Como quieras.

-Zack me dijo que también eras un chico de campo, como él, ¿de dónde eres?

-De Nibelheim.

-¿Nibelheim? Creo que aquí en los suburbios hay alguien que también es de allí.

Vaya rollo de conversación, es que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada, y menos a mi rival… Oh Zack, me lo tendrá que pagar caro esto.

-Bueno, veo que eres un SOLDIER de infantería… ¿por qué no eres un 1st Class?

-Porque soy un novato, Zack me está ayudando a integrarme.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Cuéntame más cosas de ti!

¿Contarte cosas de mí? Oh por kami, vaya mierda. Tuve que estar con ella hasta el atardecer, allí es cuando Zack llega al fin.

-¡Zack! ¡Cloud es estupendo!-dice Aerith abrazando a MI Zack.

-Me alegra que te haya caído bien, pero he venido a despedirme cariño…

¿CARIÑO? ¡Zack! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Te quiero tío!

-Esto… yo me voy de nuevo al cuartel-digo sin ganas de volver a ver otro beso con esa… ¡ahhh! Es que sólo de pensarlo, tengo ganas de coger mi fusil y dispararla hasta que las balas se me acaben. No tengo verdaderas ganas de estar ahora al cuartel, así que me daré una vuelta por Midgar, tal vez así pueda despejar un poco mis imágenes. Me voy cerca de la fuente y me siento allí. El ruido del agua me relaja, es tranquilo, y el silencio de la calle hace que se esté tranquilo aquí. Se hace de noche en pocos minutos y yo me quedo mirando la luna llena del cielo, hasta que veo el pelo oscuro de Zack acercarse a mí.

-Vaya, creí que estabas en el cuartel.-dice éste cuando está a mi lado

-Es que no tengo ganas de ir ahora.

-Ya, bueno, tampoco es que tenga yo ganas.

-Dime algo Zack-le miro-¿por qué quieres romper con ella?

-Bueno… pues porque estoy enamorado de otra persona y no me atrevo a decírselo.

-¿otra persona?

-No la has visto, es una preciosidad y cuando estoy a su lado no puedo evitar sonreír… Es como estar en un sueño

-Me pregunto quién será…

-Bueno, da igual, el caso es que no me atrevo a decirle a Aerith que me gusta otro y…

-Y ahora haces que yo cargue con todo.

-Lo siento Cloud, no quería hacerte nada que tuviera que ver con ella y que te perjudicara, pero estoy ya harto.

-¿Y por qué me lo pediste a mí en vez de pedírselo a otra persona?

-Porque sabía que tú aceptarías.

-No soy tan fácil de convencer como parece.

-Pues no lo parece.

-¡Oye!

Los dos volvemos de nuevo a nuestra habitación. Zack duerme muy rápido, pero yo no puedo, nunca dejaría de observar su precioso rostro angelical observarme… Le quiero tantísimo… Miro el reloj, viendo que son las cuatro de la madrugada y el sueño no llega. Me levanto y miro a Zack, miro sus labios… esos labios que siempre quiero besar. ¿Y si lo hago mientras duerme? No creo que lo note si sólo lo hago hoy. Me acerco a su cama lentamente, para no despertarle y me acerco a su rostro. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, puedo estar junto a él y probar sus labios. Lentamente, rozo mis labios con los suyos… son carnosos… dulces… pero entonces el teléfono de Zack suena y éste se despierta, viendo que le estoy besando. Me separo de él nervioso, deseando que todavía estuviera medio dormido cuando abrió los ojos. Me pongo nervioso y caigo al suelo, mirándole. Él me mira también con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-dice éste.

Al decir esas palabras, sé que me ha visto besarle, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡No querrá hablarme nunca más!

_**Continuará…**_

¿Qué pasará ahora que Zack ha visto a Cloud besándole? ¿Y qué pasará con Aerith? ¿Logrará olvidarse de Zack? ¿O tal vez ocurra algo inesperado? ¡LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Mi amor por ti**

Lentamente, rozo mis labios con los suyos… son carnosos… dulces… pero entonces el teléfono de Zack suena y éste se despierta, viendo que le estoy besando. Me separo de él nervioso, deseando que todavía estuviera medio dormido cuando abrió los ojos. Me pongo nervioso y caigo al suelo, mirándole. Él me mira también con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-dice éste.

Al decir esas palabras, sé que me ha visto besarle, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡No querrá hablarme nunca más! Le miro nervioso, no se me ocurre qué le puedo decir así que me doy la vuelta y salgo corriendo de la habitación. No sé donde puedo ir, ¿qué está pensado Zack de mí ahora? Tal vez me odie... No sé... ¡Es tan complicado! Salgo del edificio Shin-Ra, corriendo por las calles de Midgar y me topo con alguien sin darme cuenta. ¿Quién puede estar despierto a las cuatro de la noche? Levanto mi cabeza y, sorprendentemente, la persona que encuentro es la que menos deseo ver; Aerith.

-¡Cloud!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido al verla.

-No podía dormir y paseé. ¿Y tú?

-Yo...

-¡Cloud!-grita Zack y me giro asustado viendo que se dirige a a Aerith, no me creo lo que voy a hacer pero, no tengo otro remedio:

-Aerith, si ves a Zack dile que no me has visto.

-¿Por qu...?

-¡NO PREGUNTES Y HAZLO!

-Va-vale.

Sin nada más salgo corriendo de nuevo, dirigiéndome en la estación de trenes del Sector 1. Tengo que largarme de Midgar pero... ¿dónde voy? Subo al tren y éste empieza a arrancar. Cuando para, me encuentro en los Suburbios del Sector 5 y me dirijo al parque que hay cerca del mercado. Me siento en el silencio de la noche, y estoy inquieto, nervioso, preocupado... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Zack me ha visto besándole... ¿por qué fui tan tonto y lo hice? ¿Por qué tenía que sonar el teléfono en ese mismo instante? Me tapo la cara nervioso y temblando. La he cagado, Zack no volverá a hablarme nunca más.

-¡Al fin te encuentro!

Levando la cabeza al escuchar esa voz femenina que tanto odiaba oír y viéndola sola. Se sienta a mi lado y me pregunta:

-¿Puedo saber qué ha pasado?

-Nada.

-Cloud, por favor, no me gusta que Zack esté tan triste, yo le quiero.

Me levanto para irme de ese lugar, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie sobre lo que me acaba de pasar y menos si esa está enamorada de MI Zack.

-Vamos Cloud, no seas así... por favor.

-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

La chica no deja de insistirme y no estoy de humor como para soportarla. Cuando mi malhumor sube hasta el límite, me doy la vuelta y la empujo con todas mis fuerzas, sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Ella cae y empieza a sangrarle su pierna derecha. Me acerco a ella y trato de ayudarla disculpándome.

-¡DUELE!

No tengo otro remedio, tengo que llevarla a un hospital. Sí, lo sé, es mi rival y todo el rollo, pero no puedo dejarla tirada cuando el que le ha hecho daño he sido yo. La cargo a mis espaldas y me la llevo al hospital más cercano. Menos mal que ese hospital estaba abierto las 24 horas del día, que si no... Los médicos la atienden con urgencia y, cuando ya pasa media hora, uno de ellos se acerca a mí y me dice:

-Se ha roto la pierna, no podrá andar por una semana.

-Está bien, yo me encargaré de ella.-respondo poco seguro de mí mismo.

-Tenga cuidado.

Entro con pocas ganas en la habitación en la que se encuentra Aerith y me siento en una silla, cerca de ella. Sin duda, el día no puede irme peor...

-No podré andar por una semana-dice ella enfadada.

-No era mi intención hacerte daño, lo siento.

Se hace un silencio y yo sigo pensando en el beso y en Zack... No tengo ninguna excusa que darle, no puedo inventarme ninguna, no se me ocurre nada.

-Zack me ha contado lo que ha pasado-dice Aerith y yo la miro sorprendido

-¿Qué?

-Le has besado... ¿verdad?

Me quedo sin palabras, ¿Zack se lo dijo? Bajo mi cabeza en silencio y no respondo nada

-Acaba de romper conmigo y me dijo que quería cargártelo todo a ti... Lo siento mucho.

Sigo sin responder nada y me levanto, dándole la espalda.

-Tú le quieres, ¿verdad?-sin respuestas-Yo también, pero... no por eso tenemos que ser enemigos, ¿sabes?

Me giro hacia ella y la miro en silencio, con mis manos en los bolsillos, sin responder nada. ¿A caso se cree que puede hablar conmigo así como así o qué? Vaya chica, se la tiene de creída. Me quedo en silencio y la sigo observando en silencio, ¿qué le digo ahora? No tengo ni idea.

-Venga Cloud, por favor...

-No me interesa.

-¡Cloud!

Sin hacerle caso, salgo del hospital y me encamino sin saber bien donde ir. Ya que Zack estará enfadado conmigo... Tengo que buscar algún hotel que esté bien de precio, y espero poder encontrarlo. No tengo mucho dinero pero... No encuentro ningún hotel que me pueda llegar para unas semanas, no me llega el dinero. Salgo del octavo hotel y miro mi dinero pensando. No tengo otro remedio... No sé ni por qué lo hago, pero me voy al hospital de nuevo a ver a Aerith, y la veo con expresión triste. ¿Estará dolida porque Zack la habrá dejado? Ella misma me dijo que le quería... No sé ni por qué, pero llamo a la puerta y pido permiso para entrar, algo me dice que esa chica me puede ayudar... Sé que es una tontería pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

-¿Me volverás a dejar sola?

Bajo la cabeza en silencio, sin responder a lo que ella me dice.

-¡Dime algo por lo menos!

-Lo siento.

-¿A caso desconfías de mí?

La miro sin responder. En parte sí, pero en otra no.

-Es complicado-respondo finalmente

-Vale, si me odias, lo aceptaré.

-Yo no he dicho eso, además... me guste o no, con lo de tu accidente no tengo otro remedio que seguir siendo tu guardaespaldas, aunque esto ya no forme parte de su plan.

-¿Me vas a cuidar hasta que se me cure la pierna?

-A cambio solo te pido una cosa.

-¡Lo que quieras!  
>Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero no tengo otro remedio que decir:<p>

-Quiero que me des un hogar para vivir...

Aerith me mira sorprendida, creo que sabía que yo era demasiado orgulloso para decirle tal cosa, pero no tengo otro remedio...

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte en la iglesia.

-Vale.

-Llévame hasta allí

-¿Ahora?

-¿No me has dicho que eres mi guardaespaldas? ¡Pues venga!

Vaya tía más rara, empiezo a comprender por qué Zack quería romper con ella, es una chica muy mandona... Sin otro remedio, me la llevo cargándomela a mis espaldas hasta la iglesia y allí, por suerte, encuentro una cama en la que dormir yo y otra en la que puede dormir ella. Allí me quedo en silencio, escuchando a la chica respirar dormida mientras yo, no puedo dormir. Zack... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas para mí?... Dejo de pensar y me pongo a dormir de una vez.

-Cloud...

Esa preciosa voz... Mi amor…

-Cloud, despierta...

Poco a poco, abro los ojos cansado nombrando:

-¿Zack...?

Me encuentro con Aerith y levanto de golpe. ¿Un sueño?

-Ya era hora hombre. Parece que estabas bien cansado...

-Me costó dormir en condiciones.

-¿Pensando en mi ex?

La miro sin responder y ella suspira.

-Vale, vale, lo siento. ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?

-¿En qué?

-¿En qué va a ser? ¡En hacer que se enamore de ti!

La miro levantando una ceja y vuelvo a bajar la cabeza tristemente diciendo:

-Es imposible... Él es un chico... y yo también.

-¡Pues te convertiré en una hermosa chica! ¡Ya verás!

-¿Estás loca?

-¡Venga! ¡Te dejaré algo!

Sin previo aviso, me obliga a levantarla y a llevarla cerca de un armario que se halla en su habitación. De allí saco un vestido violeta, de manga larga. Al principio, claramente, me niego a ponérmela, pero por el mal genio de la chica, no tengo otro remedio. Luego, me obliga a mojarme el pelo y me hace unas trenzas. Me siento ridículo con todo esto la verdad... Luego, coge su estuche de maquillaje y se pone a pintarme la cara, después me coge unos rellenos y me los pone de tal manera que parezcan pechos de mujer.

-¡Estás genial!-dice ella cuando termina.

-Me siento ridículo...- respondo mirándome en el espejo y viendo ese vestido violeta y esas trenzas, madre mía, que pinta más estúpida…

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Estás estupendamente!

-No pienso salir con esto.

-¡Como no lo hagas, cojo mi vara y te parto la cara con ella!

-Ya ya, ¿qué quieres que haga con esto?

-Ve a buscar a Zack, ya verás.

-Ni hablar

-¡HAZLO!

Me quedo asustado, esa chica da miedo cuando quiere. Me voy cerca del edificio, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que nadie me reconozca. Un par de tíos se aceran a mí, uno por detrás y el otro por delante. Los dos son de Shin-Ra.

-Hola preciosa, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?

-Ehrr... Es que ahora... ahora no tengo tiempo...

El de atrás me agarra por la espalda, cogiendo mis brazos y empiezo a asustarme.

-No tengas miedo mujer...

-¡SOLTADME!

Creo que esta no la contaré. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan insistentes e impacientes?

Cierro los ojos, gritando que me suelten, hasta que alguien más se escucha gritar:

-¡Dejad a la chica en paz!

_**Conrinuará…**_

¡Fin del capítulo 2!

¿Quién será el que acaba de gritar? ¿Será el líder de esos dos? ¿Será otro pervertido? ¿Conseguirá Cloud salvarse? ¿Y Zack? ¿Qué pensará Zack de Cloud? ¿A caso su amistad se ha roto por completo? LAS RESPUESTAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!

Reviews y respuestas:

**Flora Athena:**

_**muy bonita historia, me gusto. Espero que la continues pronto**_

_Muchas gracias Flora, ya ves que lo he continuado y espero de todo corazón que sigas leyendo el fic y dejes reviews!_

**Lucya:**

_**Kyaaaaaaaahhh! Tienes que seguirlo, si noo moriré... ToT Es muy hermoso... me encanta como describes el bsoo! ToT**_

_**Continua... Te lo suplico! Si no quieres que fallezca una fan tuya...**_

_**Kissu sigue asíiiii!**_

_Vale, vale Lucya! No te me mueras! Ah… últimamente mis fans se mueren si no sigo mis historias -.-', bueno, x lo menos es la señal de que están siendo grandes éxitos… es bueno. Bueno, ya tienes el capítulo pedido y no te me mueras ¿vale? Necesito llamar más la atención de mis fans… y es la primera vez q los consigo… ¡ESTO ES GENIAL! Y lo mejor es q hace poco q escribo fics akí, ¡Wow! Alucinante! X3 Me alegra q t haya gustado y q seas mi fan, mejor, sobretodo q dejes reviews, si t apetece leer más d mí, hay un fic llamado __**Recuerdos**__**, **__a ver si te gusta, y gracias x tus reviews, no solo d este fic, sino tambn de los otros^^ _

_Kisu!^^_

**epica chan:**

_**me gusto mucho en especial lo final...me pregunto que escusa dara cloud para ese beso jajaja pobre me lo imagino muerto de la verguenza jeje**_

_**bueno bai sigo tus fics a cada paso que das**_

_Vaya! Si es mi gran y hermosa amiga epica-chan! Me alegra que te pases a leer este fic chica, me haces feliz! Y además, me estoy dando cuenta de que cada vez estoy ganando más fans!^^ No sé si tú eres una de ellas, pero bueno, lo que más me sorprende es q sólo creía q Cloud, Zack, Sephi, Angeal y esos personajes eran los únicos que se ganaban fans, pero yo? Estoy muy contenta la verdd… En todo caso, me alegra q t guste mi fic q me comentes los demás, me animas a seguir, y eso voy a hacer!^^ Espero que siempre sigas así y que seamos fabulosas amigas!^^_

_Hasta pronto!_

**Tata-ine:**

_**waaaa *.* me muero por saber que va ha pasar lo dejaste en la parte más interesante, sube lo siguiente pronto me encanta!**_

_Jaja! Pues encantada Tata-ine, me alegra que te guste el fic y eso de dejar los fics en la mejor parte es algo que me encanta hacer para atraer a más lectores! Si kieres, pásate por otros dos fics que tienen más capítulos, y están teniendo mucho éxito! Me alegra que me hayas dejado un review, demostrando que puedo seguir escribiendo más! Espero que sigas allí dejando más y que llegues a ser otra d mis fans! Hasta pronto! Y encantada de leerte^^_

**Florencia:**

_**porr favoorr (L) seguiiiloo me muero de angustia pensando en que puede pasar! lo quiero leer quiero saber que pasa! por favor es genial (L) terminaaloo! jeje realmente es muy bueno**_

_Vaya! Ya ves que he podido seguir en condiciones!^^ Me alegra que te guste mi fic, ya que hace muy poco q estoy escribiendo en estos lugares, y espero seguir teniendo comentarios como los anteriores y los tuyos! Gracias x tu review y no te preocupes chica, seguiré escribiendo hasta el fin!^^ Encantada!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Mi gemela**_

Reconozco la voz de Zack y miro atrás, donde se encuentra. Ellos dos me empujan al suelo y yo caigo. Intimidan a Zack pero a él no parece importarle y les da una buena paliza. Luego, se acerca a mí, me ayuda a levantarme y me pregunta:

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí... muchas gracias...

Zack me observa fijamente, y eso me incomoda.

-¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

NOOO... Lo que sea menos eso... por favor, no quiero que me reconozca...

-N-no...-respondo nervioso.

-Es extraño... me pareces muy familiar... Bueno, da igual... ¿cómo te llamas?

¿Ahora qué? ¡No sé qué nombre puedo decirle!

-Yo soy Zack, encantado.

-Yo soy... soy...

-¿Sí?

Bah, da igual, suelto lo que suelto y ya veré lo que sale:

-Soy Clou...¡Clouettea!

-Vaya nombre más raro... Tengo un amigo que justamente se llama...

-¡Da igual! Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda Zack...

Me levanto y me doy la vuelta para salir corriendo, pero Zack me frena preguntando:

-¡Espera Clouettea! ¿No has visto a un chico con pelo chocobo de ojos azules?

-Ehrrr...pues...-¡me está buscando! ¡Zack quiere matarme!-No, lo siento mucho...

-Ah... vale-responde Zack bajando tristemente su mirada-Gracias de todos modos.

-Bueno yo... me voy a casa...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Mierda, ¿qué le digo? "¡SIIIII! Joder, pero no puedes tío, ahora vivo en la iglesia con tu ex novia y además soy un tío" No puedo hacer eso...

-Venga mujer, no seas tímida...

-Bueno yo...

-¿Por favor?

Me mira con esa mirada que siempre me obliga a decirle:

-Vale, ¡pero un poquito!

-¡Gracias!

Andamos los dos hasta los suburbios, él hablando de su grandeza como SOLDIER y yo callado para no cagarla de nuevo con él.

-¿Vives en los suburbios?

-Eh... pues... sí...

Supongo que eso es una verdad, ¿no? Por lo menos para esos momentos…

-Vaya, que raro, me he pasado muchas veces por aquí pero no recuerdo haberte visto nunca...

-Bueno es que... hace poco que me mudé...

-Aaahhh, entonces lo entiendo mejor.

Seguimos el camino hasta llegar a la iglesia.

-¿Vives aquí?

-Pues...-no sé que hacer, así que voy a llamarla desesperadamente-¡AEEEEEEERIIIIIIIITH!

Ahhh, que alguien me ayude, por el amor de dios. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué le digo ahora? ¿Qué? AHHHH ESTOY EN UN GRAN APURO. Aerith aparece cojeando y abre la puerta.

-¡Mi primita!- dice ella al ver que estoy con Zack- ¡Me tenías preocupada!

-Lo siento, esto... Zack quiso acompañarme y... no supe qué hacer...

-Ahh tranquila, yo le conozco.

-¿Clouettea es tu prima?-pregunta Zack sorprendido

-Sí, vino aquí cuando supo que tuve un accidente... Quería ayudarme, pero es que le gusta mucho salir de paseo, ¿verdad?

-Ahh pues... sí...-respondo con nervios notados.

Supongo que no tengo otro remedio que seguirle la corriente a esa chica, por lo menos me está sacando de este apuro...

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?-pregunta Zack sorprendido al ver que Aerith anda coja.

-No nada, es que me caí por las escaleras... ya ves.

-Deberías ir con más cuidado...-se hace un silencio-por cierto, ¿no sabes dónde está Cloud?

-Pues no, no le vi. ¿No le has encontrado todavía?

-Me he pasado la noche en vela buscándole...

Le miro sin creer lo que oyen mis oídos, ¿buscarme a mí?

-¿Y por qué? Seguro que vuelve-dice Aerith.

-No lo creo, le conozco bien. Creí que estaría por aquí pero... ¿Y si ha vuelto a Nibelheim?

-No hombre, no haría eso, mis padres se enterarían-digo.

Me doy cuenta de mi error y me giro para que no vea la rabia que me estoy conteniendo.

-¿Tus padres?-pregunta él mirándome atónito.

-Ah, no nada... es que yo...-mierda, ¿qué me puedo inventar ahora?-Pues... es que me he puesto en su papel...

-Es que ella es una chica a que le gusta mucho ponerse a la piel de los demás, por eso hace como que es esa persona.-dice Aerith

-Pues no lo hace mal-responde Zack.

-Bueno, yo... creo que me tengo que...

-Ah, ¡es verdad!-salta Aerith- Clouettea, ¿vas a hacerme la compra en el mercado? Es que se me ha acabado todo... Así Zack y tú os conocéis mejor, ¿qué os parece?

¡Una estupidez estando vestido de tía! Lástima que no pueda decir esto en voz alta...

-Estupendo-dice Zack-además, me cae muy bien... ¿Te parece bien Clouettea?

-¡Pues!...-oh, por el amor de dios, que alguien me ayude.

-Sí quiere-dice Aerith sin darme tiempo a seguir respondiendo-es que es un poco tímida al principio, pero ya se acostumbrará, tranquilo.

Sin nada más, me hace entrar junto a ella y Zack se queda fuera esperándome.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-digo enfadado cuando estamos lejos de la entrada

-Tranquilo hombre, si quieres que se enamore de ti, tienes que estar mucho con él.

-¡No pienso estar todos los días vistiéndome de tía!

-Venga hombre, no seas así y escucha: A Zack le gustan las chicas que son tranquilas y que hablen un poco de ellas. Y por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste ese asqueroso nombre?

-¡No se me ocurría nada! ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Si iba a soltar mi nombre y al final acabé soltando ese estúpido nombre.

-Mira, tengo una idea, pero tienes que hacer lo que te diga, ¿Vale?

-Mientras no sean estupideces, me conformo.

-Mira, finge que le he mentido y dile que eres tu propia hermana.

-¿Mi hermana? ¡Soy hijo único y Zack lo sabe!

-Dile que no eres de los que presume de hermana, y ya está.

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros!

-¿Y si me pregunta por qué te di la razón?

-Pues... dile que eras demasiado tímida y ya está. Y no sueltes tonterías. Dile que eres su gemela, ¿vale?

Me da una lista y dinero para comprar comida y objetos de mujer para mí. Luego, con pocas ganas, salgo de la iglesia y junto a Zack, nos vamos al mercado.

-Oye Clouettea, ¿te puedo pedir un pequeño favor?-pregunta Zack mirándome sin dejar de andar

-Claro, me has ayudado, te debo un favor, ¿no?

-Me alegra oír eso… Bueno, el caso es que pasó algo anoche con un amigo mío y desde entonces, no le he visto más.

-¿Un amigo?

-Sí, mi mejor amigo. Prefiero no dar detalles. No sé si recordarás que te pregunté por un chico de pelo Chocobo y rubio-asentí con la cabeza- es él. Llevo toda la noche buscándole y ya no sé qué puedo hacer, le he buscado por todas partes.

-Bueno, tal vez le encuentres.

-Yo no, seguro que se cree que le odio o le tengo rencor.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Es que no sé… le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo habrá pensado.

-Bueno, ¿y qué favor era ese que tenías que pedirme?

-Pues, si encuentras a alguien que se le parezca, por favor, házmelo saber, por favor.

-Claro… lo haré- no sé por qué le respondo eso sabiendo que soy yo.- Y… ¿le buscas porque estás enfadado o algo así?

-No exactamente, le busco para que vuelva conmigo y poder hablar mejor de lo que ha pasado, además de que tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

-¿Algo importante? ¿El qué?-pregunto. Bueno, tengo que aprovechar que se cree que soy otro sacándole información, ¿no?

-Eres un poquito cotilla, ¿no?

-Oh, lo siento… es que resulta que mi hermano gemelo coincide con la descripción que me has dado…

-¿Hermano gemelo?

-Sí, se llama Cloud.

-¿¡CLOUD!-grita Zack con todas sus fuerzas dejándome medio sordo.

-No era necesario que te pusieras así hombre…

-Espera, espera, espera… A ver si lo entiendo. Tu hermano es Cloud y tu prima Aerith… ¿Es que Cloud y Aerith son familia?

-No exactamente, Aerith es mi amiga.-dije sorprendido por la reacción y por su cara de susto.

-¿Tu amiga? ¿No que era tu prima?

-No es mi prima.

-¿Y por qué le diste la razón?

-Es que… os veía muy unidos y eso… no sé. Es que parecía que os conocíais y, como me has ayudado y soy algo tímido… ¡TÍMIDA!-corrijo por mi suerte a tiempo- pues…

-Ya veo, te dejaste engañar.

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada, conociendo a Aerith, no me extraña. ¿Tú eres la hermana de un chico que se llama Cloud Strife?

-Pues… sí.

-Pues nunca me mencionó nada…

-Es que Cloud no es que presuma con eso. No habla mucho de él…

-Ya decía que me parecía haberte visto en alguna parte… Además de que me extrañó que dijeras que tus padres se enterarían. Claro, todo encaja, sus padres son los tuyos también pero-me mira de arriba abajo, cosa que me incomoda- Sois casi idénticos…

-Somos gemelos

-Bueno, supongo que habrá valido la pena conocerte.

-¿Es que buscabas a mi hermano?

-Bueno… sí. Él era el amigo del que te hablaba.

-¿Es que le ha pasado algo?

-Nada grave, no te preocupes.

Zack se pone a hablar de nuestras misiones y yo solo finjo sorprenderme. Después de terminar la compra, Zack me acompaña hasta la iglesia y, antes de despedirnos, dice:

-Oye, Clouettea… ¿Te parece bien si mañana vamos a dar una vuelta tú y yo solos?

-Eh…-vamos que lo que me pedía era- ¿Una cita?

-Bueno… sí, se puede decir algo así.

¿Qué le respondo? "Lo siento Zack, has estado hablando todo el rato con la persona que has estado buscando sin parar y no puedo salir contigo, soy un tío." No creo que eso fuera conveniente…

-Bueno yo…- bueno… bien pensado tal vez pudiera sacarle algo de lo que pensaba por lo del beso… ¿por qué no? Después de todo, no sabía que era yo, y parecía que estaba dispuesto a salir conmigo, algo que siempre había querido, desde el día que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él- Vale…

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¿Te va bien mañana a las ocho de la tarde?

-¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Te pasaré a buscar…

Después de irse, me dan ganas de saltar de alegría. Oh, por el amor de dios, ¡al fin puedo salir con Zack! ¡Gracias escritora! [De nada XD]

_**Continuará…**_

¡Fin del capítulo 3!

¿Irán a la cita? ¿Zack descubrirá que Clouettea es la persona que ha estado buscando? ¿Qué será eso tan importante que quiere decirle a Cloud? ¿Cómo se tomará Aerith lo de la cita? LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

Reviews y respuestas:

**Maya:**

_**hola tal vez ni me conozcas (emmmmm tal vez sera por que a penas has comentado en un solo fic suyo duuh) bueno**_

_**en resumen para mi Zack-sama se sorprende del beso que le dio cloud cloud estara petrificado sin saber que decir luego Zack-sama se le encima luego lemon lemon lemon y luego cloud diria **_

_**-MALDITA SEA ERA BROMA zack**_

_**-q-que?**_

_**-MALDITO BASTARDO SOLO SEGUI LO DEL GUION MIERDA ALEJATE Y SIGUE EL MALDITO GUION salta de la ventana muerto devergüenza***_

_**-tu:mal chico que le hiciste ahora a cloud ù.ú**_

_**-hoy es el dia de regañar a zack?**_

_**-yo:Zack-sama ... bien hecho quieres pastel? lo que sea para que te anime a que le pongas un vestido de novia a cloud y...**_

_**-quien eres?**_

_**-TT_TT malooooooooooos **_

_**-tu:creo que era una loca fanatica de mi fic como sea zack castigado a la jaula otra vez -.-**_

_**-que jaula?**_

_**-y yo que se esto lo escribio una fanatica nisiquiera se a que rallos se reifiere con esta mierda**_

_**._.**_

_**...biiiiiiiiiiip... disculpe... DEJEN ESO**_

_**tal vez me xall y espero coon emocion no trate de ofender a nadie y mucho menos a ti u.u**_

_**b-bueno bss y adios n.n**_

_jajajajajaja… ofenderme a mí? MADRE MÍA! TODO LO CONTRARIO! Me has hecho reír como una loca! Jajajaja… sabes? Tal vez ponga tu carácter en uno de mis fics en un personaje nuevo… me estás cayendo genial! Puedo hacer q seas una gran amiga de Zack q está enamorada d él y… ya veremos… pero, claro está, usando otro nombre y si tú kieres, me gusta tu carácter! Muchas gracias x tu review y espero d corazón q seamos grandes amigas!^^ pobre d mi Zack y mi Cloud… espero q no se cabreen conmigo jaja! XD Ah, por cierto, siento muxo haber puesto tu review en este cap, pero es q no me di cuenta de q estaba allí antes de publicarlo, ¿me perdonas? Ah, y q sepas q me gusta q me dejes reviews d este tipo, me haces divertir muxo^^ _

_kisu!_

**CarlyBones: **

_**Cloud: Me costó dormir en condiciones.**_

_**Aerith: ¿Pensando en mi ex?**_

_**AJAJAJ re al grano la mina. Me gusto, pero sigo sin imaginarme a Cloud con ese vestido (ni siquiera en el juego) **_

_**Seguilo que esta buenisimo! **_

_**Nos vemos.**_

_Jaja, si te soy sincera, a mí no me cuesta nda imaginarme a Cloud vestido de esa manera, incluso me lo puedo imaginar con un trajecito de sirvienta! XD! Tengo q dibujarlo! Ahh… q divertido! Me alegra q t guste mi fic! Espero q sigas comentado x akí y ya, de paso, si tienes alguna duda más me vuelves a escribir^^ _

_X cierto Carly, encantadísima de conocerte! Me puedes llamar Juni, es como más me gusta q me llamen^^_

_Kisu!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: La cita**_

Después de que Zack se fuera, me dan ganas de saltar de alegría. Oh, por el amor de dios, ¡al fin puedo salir con Zack! ¡Gracias escritora! [De nada XD]

Entro en la iglesia con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y Aerith, al verme pregunta:

-¿Y esa sonrisa tan grande que veo?

-Pues… ¡Zack me acaba de pedir una cita!

-¡Eso es maravilloso!-contesta Aerith con una sonrisa y juntando las manos- ¡me alegro por ti hombre!

-Bueno… ejem…-me pongo serio de nuevo- Pues, eso, parece que todo va bien…

-Pues sí, ¡espero que pronto puedas ligártelo!

-Oye-digo con una gota estilo anime cayéndome por la cabeza- ¿no se supone que estás enamorada de él?

-Ah eso… es un secreto…

-Bueno, da igual… Aquí tienes todo lo que me has pedido que comprara.

Aerith acepta la bolsa llena de comida y ropa y yo la ayudo a dejar las cosas en su sitio, después me pongo a cocinar, antes quitándome esa ridícula ropa claramente, y llegada la noche, Aerith me observa y pregunta:

-Oye Cloud, ¿a qué hora será tu cita?

-Pues… Zack me dijo que sería a las ocho.

-¿De la mañana?

-No mujer, de la tarde.

-Pues ya verás, ¡te pondré guapísimo para tu cita!

-Oye… ¿no te irás a pasar con el maquillaje otra vez?

-No hombre, lo que haré es llamar a una amiga mía para que venga mañana y me ayude.

-¿Una amiga?

-Sí, ya verás.

-Oye, ¿no tengo ya suficiente con hacer el ridículo vestido de tía? No quiero que nadie se entere que soy yo, ¿sabes?

-Tranquilo, no creo que diga nada, sobretodo porque le gustas.

-¿Que le gusto?

-¡Ya lo verás! Mañana vendrá a primera hora.

Sin nada más, recojo la mesa, me pongo a lavar los platos y, junto con Aerith, me voy a dormir. Estoy bastante cansado y emocionado, así q no me cuesta mucho dormir.

-Cloud…-¿Ella?-Cloud despierta.

Con lentitud abro los ojos y, al ver que la persona que tengo delante no es Aerith, caigo de la cama del susto.

-S-s… ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?

-¡Eso me pregunto yo!-responde ella-Aerith me informó de todo.

Empecé a sudar frío, ¿no se referiría a…? ¡Por favor! Me da igual que lo sepa la gente, ¡Incluso si lo sabe Zack! Pero Tifa no.

-Mira que tener que estar coladito por ese tal Zack.

¡Nooo! ¡Lo sabe!

-Ehhm… Tifa… esto yo…

-Vamos hombre, ¡levanta de una vez que tenemos que prepararte!

-¿Prepararme para qué?

-¿Para qué va a ser? ¡Tu cita!

-¡Pero si son las doce del mediodía!

-Por eso mismo.

Tifa no me deja asimilar nada. ¿Es que la amiga de la que Aerith me habló anoche se trataba de ella? No podía creerlo.

-¡Buenos días Cloud!-dice Aerith al verme.

-¿Conocías a Tifa?

-¡Claro que sí! Hace ya unos años de eso…

Sorprendido, miro a Tifa, ¿conocía a Aerith y no me dijo nada? ¡Se supone que es mi amiga de la infancia!

-Lo siento Cloud-dice Tifa comprendiendo mi mirada- no sabía que la conocías

-¿Cuánto hace ya de eso?

-Cinco años

-¿¡CINCO!

-¿Es que os conocíais?-pregunta Aerith observándonos sorprendida

-Pues sí-responde Tifa con una sonrisa- Cloud es mi amigo de la infancia

-¿Os conocíais de la infancia?

-Pues sí, ¡No sabía que acabaría enamorado de un tío!

No puedo creer lo que oyen mis oídos ni lo que me está pasando, ¿es que va a descubrirme alguien más? Bueno, si tuviera que elegir, tal vez fuera "ella"

-Oye Tifa, ¿cómo está mi prima?

-¿Juni? ¡Genial! Te manda muchos recuerdos por cierto…

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lleva _eso_?

-Pues como siempre Cloud, ya lo sabes.

Suspiro algo nervioso y la miro de nuevo preguntando:

-No le habrás dicho nada, ¿no?

-No hombre no, tranquilo. Pero sabes que ama el yaoi, así que más bien se alegraría.

-Ya, por eso quiero que lo sepa.

-¿Por qué no la llamas?

-No, no será necesario.

No es que no quiera llamar a mi prima, pero es que… bueno… es algo complicado. Mi prima perdió sus padres en un grave accidente y… bueno, acabó adoptada por mis padres. ¿Qué significa eso? Pues adivinad, que es como una hermana menor para mí. Tiene dos años menos que yo pero… yo la quiero. No quiero decir para fo**** precisamente, porque ahora mismo prefiero tirarme a Zack, me refería como persona. Ella es única, sí, pero siempre muestra una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo está muy dolida por la muerte de sus padres. Ella apenas tenía 5 años cuando sus padres murieron, fue muy fuerte para ella. Pero bueno, dejémonos de tonterías que mi prima no está aquí y lo que importa de verdad es que pueda salirme la mejor cita del mundo, sobretodo si es con mi querido Zack…

-¿Empezamos entonces?-dice Aerith con una Tifa animada

-No entiendo para qué empezar tan temprano

-Porque hoy vamos a ponerte bien guapo, ya verás.

Prefiero no imaginar nada. Después de horas y horas maquillándome, buscando ropa sexy, lisándome el pelo y poniéndome medias estrechas, al fin acabaron. ¿Resultado? Me obligaron a ponerme unos mini pantalones estrechos azul oscuro que hacía notar mi trasero, una camisa de manga corta de tal manera que no se notaran mis músculos, mi cabello suelto y liso, como estaba liso al 100% se puede decir que el pelo me llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía la cara pintada y con las estrechas medias negras no se me notaba nada que era un tío, además de andar con unos enormes tacones incómodos.

-¡Ni siquiera yo te reconocería!-dice Tifa sorprendida por el resultado

-Hacemos muy buen equipo Tifa-dice Aerith chocando las manos con Tifa.

-Me siento ridículo…-digo mirándome extrañamente.-no me gusta

-¡Verás que a Zack le va a encantar!-dice Aerith contenta- y ya solo quedan cinco minutos…

-¡Estoy impaciente para ver quién es ese Zack!-dice Tifa emocionada

Yo prefiero no decir nada, me siento ridículo de esta manera… ¿A quién se le ocurre andar con ropa de chica sólo para enamorar a un tío? A mí con dos chicas locas por el yaoi, y eso porque mi prima no está que, conociéndola, se emocionaría. En ese momento escucho cómo alguien abre la puerta de la iglesia y todos nos volvemos hacia ella. No podía creer lo que veía…

-Hola.-dice el individuo

-¿Es él? ¡Está como un tren!-dice Tifa

-¿Te conozco?

-Ah, es verdad. Soy Tifa, encantada de conocerte, Clouettea me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Me mira y yo a él. ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse eso?

-¿Zack?

-¿Clouettea?-dice él mirándome sorprendido, no sé si por el cambio o si ha notado que soy yo.-Estás preciosa

-Y tú… también.

¿Que por qué estaba tan impresionado? Cloud llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros alucinantes de color negro, no tenía camisa pero sí una chaqueta negra con la cremallera abierta, haciendo ver esos perfectos músculos. Por kami, si pudiera me lo tiraría ahora mismo…

-¿Estás lista?

-Ehmm… sí.

-¡Suerte!-gritan las dos chicas mientras yo, con el corazón acelerado, me acerco a Zack.

No sé si morirme o derretirme, ¡Zack está super sexy! No sé si aguantaré mucho rato así. Al salir de la iglesia le miro agarrándole el brazo y pregunto:

-¿Dónde has pensado llevarme?

-Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás.

Podía ver una sonrisa tan serena que mi corazón empezaba a latir a mil por segundo. Sin decir nada, bajo la cabeza ruborizado y seguimos nuestro camino. Nunca adivinaríais dónde me lleva. Veo un precioso coche esperándonos cerca del Sector 1 y, ¿de quién es? ¡De Zack!

-Sube, seguro que te encantará el lugar que he elegido para ti.

-¿Se puede saber dónde me llevas?-pregunto sorprendido

-Ya lo verás

No entiendo, ¿a qué tanto misterio? Dudoso, entro al coche y él empieza a arrancar.

-Oye Zack, ¿has encontrado ya a mi hermano?

-Más o menos.

¿Más o menos? ¡Si estoy aquí tío! Espera… ¿a caso sabe que soy yo? ¡Por favor no!

-Co… ¿Cómo que más o menos?

-Mira Clouettea, sé que te preocupas por tu hermano pero te he invitado para que olvidemos eso, ¿vale? Quiero pasar un día de tranquilidad contigo.

Madre mía, esas palabras me llegan hasta el fondo de mi corazón. ¡Tío! ¡TE AMO!

-Es… está bien-consigo responder finalmente

Después de sonreírme nos quedamos observando fijamente. Yo observo sus labios recordando el beso que le di. Solo de volver a pensarlo me dan ganas de volver a besarle… Esos preciosos labios carnosos que eran suaves al besar, era como tocar el cielo sólo notándolos en tus labios… Mi corazón empieza a latir con rapidez y ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo pero me acerco a él, sus labios me atraen. Siento que él también lo hace y, lentamente, nuestros rostros van cortando distancias.

_**Continuará…**_

¡Fin del capítulo 4!

¡Al fin se van a besar! ¿O tal vez no? Y si se besan ¿descubrirá Zack que es Cloud? ¿Y si se entera qué ocurrirá? ¿Llegarán a ir a alguna parte? ¿Y dónde quiere llevar Zack a "Clouettea"? LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

Reviews y respuestas:

**Lucya:**

_**OMG Me has hecho pensar cosas raras.**_

_**Zack idiota! Es evidente que es Cloud! Llévalo a un callejón oscuro, quítale la ropa, comprueba que es un chico y liate a besos con él!**_

_**Emm... Uh oh. Sorry, me deje ir xDD**_

_**Aerith! Empuja a Cloud para que caiga encima de Zack, este se de cuenta de que lleva relleno, le quite la ropa, compruebe que es un chico y a todas las presentes nos samgre la nariz como qué!**_

_**Maldición... Me a vuelto a ocurrir... x3**_

_**Me encanta que sea el POV de Cloud. Se ve taaaaaan lindo amando así a Zack sin darse cuenta de que le corresponde y después se declaren uno a otro su amor yyyy... Mejor no me dejo de ir de nuevo xDD**_

_**Sigue plis Juni!**_

_**Kisuu tkm!**_

_Jajaja! Pero q mona eres chica!^^ Tal vez haga que le quite la ropa… Jajaja, ¿o no? Pero lo seguro es q van a acabar haciendo cositas malas *risa malvada* ¿En qué cosas raras t he hecho pensar x cierto? Jajaja, si t soy sincera, hasta yo pienso mal cuando escribo XD! ¿Sabes? Eso de dejarte ir escribiendo e imaginando esas cosas es way! No dejes d hacerlo q me encanta imaginar distintas situaciones en las q Cloud y Zack acaban en un dulce y precioso lemon! XD! Amo el lemon y lo admito :P no tiene nada de malo. Ahora q Tifa está allí se va a armar una buena! Gracias x tu review! T debo una muy buena! Me encanta q dejes reviews! Me hace pensar q puedo llegar a ser mejor de lo que soy escribiendo mis fics!^^ Y no t preocupes ¡SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN! XD! Ah, x cierto, si kieres leer otro fic mío tengo uno medio abandonado xq no recibo muxos reviews, si t gustan mis fics, ¿xq no t pasas a leerlo? Se llama __**Recuerdos**__, si kieres claro, no t voy a obligar a nada^^ Ya ves q el de incapaz de perderte está muy bien, así q, ¿xq no lo va a ser el de recuerdos? Jeje… Nena, gracias again y espero d tdo corazón q sigas dejando reviews x aká^^ _

_YO TAMBN TKMMMM!^^ _

_Kisu!^^_

**CarlyBones:**

_**Bueno Juni, en este capitulo mori, me imagino a zack queriendo salir con Cloud y ''Clouettea''. Jaja seguilo que quiero saber qur mas pasa!**_

_**Me causo mucho lo de Cloud vestido de sirvienta jajajaja, que genio. Nos vemos y muuucha suerte! n.n**_

_¿Te moriste en ese cap? Pues me pregunto si t vendrá un ataque cuando vengan los siguientes! Jaaja! No traté d ofender ok?^^ Zack con Cloud y Clouettea? Jajaja! Chica! Eres de lo que no hay! Sólo de imaginar si Cloud tuviera realmente una hermana gemela me imagino al pobre Zack sin poder decidirse! Jajaj! No dejaré d hacerlo chica! Y a ver si pones pronto tu primer fic!^^ tengo ganas d leerlo. Ya me avisarás ¿ok? Y no t preocupes q tienes mi review asegurado cuando lo tengas!^^ Tkm nena!_

_Me alegra q t causara lo d Cloud vestido d sirvienta, xq solo imaginando a Zack viéndolo vestido de esa manera me lo imagino babeando, saliéndole sangre x la nariz, saltándole encima, quitándole la ropa y violándolo allí mismo! Jaja! Q mala soy cuando kiero XD! _

_Muxas grax x tu review y espero q sigas dejando más^^, me gustan los reviews!^^ y gracias x desearme suerte, yo tambn t deseo suerte a ti chica! Espero d corazón q pronto puedas tener éxito como yo en poco time (si t soy sincera, no me lo esperaba :P)_

_Kisu!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Encuentros inesperados**_

Mi corazón empieza a latir con rapidez y ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo pero me acerco a él, sus labios me atraen. Siento que él también lo hace y, lentamente, nuestros rostros van cortando distancias. Mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse lentamente mientras mi mano sube con lentitud, estamos a unos milímetros de darnos un beso… Abro un poco los labios cuando escucho:

-¡Arranca de una vez!

Zack y yo abrimos nuestros ojos sorprendidos, sin saber bien qué decir. Estamos tan cerca que yo casi me escapo del coche.

-Ehrr… esto… será mejor salir del camino…-dice Zack algo nervioso

-S…sí.

No me lo puedo creer, ¡he estado a punto de besar a Zack por segunda vez! Tengo el corazón tan acelerado que creo que saldrá de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Intento por todos los medios evitar su mirada, así que mientras él conduce observo el paisaje pasar desde la ventana. Estoy tan nervioso que no sé qué puedo hacer… ¿Estará Zack enfadado conmigo o algo? No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero noto que el coche de Zack ha parado.

-¿Hemos llegado ya?-pregunto ya algo más tranquilo

-Sí-responde él con una sonrisa observándome y, al girar mi cara hacia delante, me quedo sin palabras, completamente asombrado… ¡Estamos en la playa! Entonces, me doy cuenta de que si me meto en el agua se me va a notar que soy un tío, así que debo evitar por todos los medios que eso ocurra.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Zack observándome con una sonrisa.

¿Qué le digo ahora? "Lo siento mucho Zack, no puedo salir del coche por miedo a quedar mojado y que descubras que te he estado engañando y que soy el tío que has estado buscando" Pero, ¡NOOO! ¡JODER! No puedo decirle eso con esa hermosa cara con la que me observa…

-Es… es precioso…-respondo finalmente ruborizado.

-¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!

Sale del coche, ¿qué hago yo ahora? Acabo de cagarla pero bien cagada. Antes de salir del coche respiro hondo y deseo que no me descubra. Cierro la puerta del coche y miro el reloj, viendo que se ha hecho de noche, ¿se puede saber qué hora es? Miro la hora que es y me quedo completamente sorprendido ¡han pasado larguísimas horas! De repente, empiezo a comprender que en ese lugar estoy en peligro, y en mucho peligro porque "ella" se encuentra allí.

-He reservado una mesa por la noche en ese restaurante para nosotros-dice Zack señalándome un restaurante que flotaba por encima del agua gracias a la tecnología actual. La verdad, no está nada mal… es bonito. Entramos y los dos nos sentamos cerca de una ventana en la que se puede observar el mar con total tranquilidad. Me siento bien allí la verdad, incluso con esos incómodos mini pantalones que molestan mi entrepierna (de hecho, me molestaban desde que me los pusieron Tifa y Aerith, ¿cómo podéis las chicas llevar eso tan estrecho sin que os moleste _ahí abajo_?)

-Me gusta estar aquí, me siento tranquilo… ¡Tranquila!-corrijo para mi suerte a tiempo, parece que Zack no se ha dado cuenta de mi error. Él mira la ventana al igual que yo y sonríe.

-Clouettea, dime una cosa… ¿Qué piensas de Cloud?

-¿Cloud?-pregunto sorprendido, ¿qué puedo decirle yo de mí mismo? Si tuviera una hermana gemela… ¿qué diría de mí? Entonces, recuerdo a Juni. Menos mal que la tenía en mi casa desde que ella tenía cinco años que si no, nunca sabría cómo se comportan dos hermanos. Por primera vez en mi vida me sirvió en el amor el hecho de que ella viviera conmigo, intento formular las palabras correctas y finalmente respondo- Bueno… si te soy sincero… ¡Digo sincera! Pues Cloud es muy guapo, sexy, con esos ojos irresistibles no hay quién pueda no perderse en su mirada y, aunque a veces es un poco pesado, le quiero mucho.

Zack me mira algo extrañado, ¿a caso he dicho algo mal? Eso era lo que ella siempre dice de mí, así que no creo que sea malo. Entonces, noto cómo Zack estalla a risas y casi se cae de la silla de tanto reír.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta grácia?

-Jajajaja…-dice Zack llorando de risa-¡es que hablas como si fueras una fan suya! Jajajaja, y además, como tenéis la misma cara y el mismo rostro, parece que sea Cloud en persona lo que me dice eso, ¡jajajaja!

Me cae una gota estilo anime, será idiota, ¡claro que soy yo el que dice eso! Pero mejor no digo eso en voz alta… no vaya a enterarse de nada.

-Pues a mí no me hace gracia.-respondo con aire de enfado

-Vamos Clouettea, no te pongas así. ¡Sólo bromeaba!

-Vaya forma de bromear tienes, riéndote de los demás.

Zack deja de reír, (aunque se le nota que se contiene la risa con el temblor de sus cejas), me observa y dice:

-Pues que sepas que tu hermano es una persona honrada, me cae genial.

-¿A sí?-respondo con una idea en mente, tal vez así le saque algo de información sobre lo que piensa sobre el beso que le di… Es la única forma que tengo pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer para que suelte de una vez lo que quiero?- Pues no parece que te caiga tan bien si anda desaparecido y anoche me llamó diciendo que pasó algo entre vosotros.

Zack salta de la silla al oír mis palabras y me observa sorprendido, se acerca a mí y, con seriedad, pregunta:

-¿Cloud te llamó anoche? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo está?

No puedo creer la reacción de mi cachorrillo, ¿está preocupado por mí o simplemente me sigue buscando para poder darme una paliza?

-Es… está bien-respondo algo sorprendido- Dime algo Zack, ¿qué te pasa con mi hermano? Me tiene muy preocupada…

-No sé si debería contarlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estamos en un sitio público, otro día.

-¡Pero dime por lo menos para qué le buscas si te has peleado conmi… con él!

Zack suspira, se sienta de nuevo y me observa unos instantes antes de que me responda en voz baja:

-Lo busco porque hay algo importante que quiero decirle, ¿vale? No quiero que se asuste, no quiero hacerle nada, sólo quiero hablar con él, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si se niega a admitirme que es él?

¿Que yo no le admite que soy yo? ¿A qué viene eso?

-Ehhrr… vale. Como quieras.

Zack respira mirando el techo y se cruza de brazos diciendo:

-He reservado una noche de hotel para los dos, ya que he pensado en ir a la discoteca, pasarnos por un karaoke y luego beber hasta que nuestras cabezas nos digan ya basta. Seguramente estaremos casi toda la noche despiertos y por eso necesitaremos un hotel-¿a caso quiere que él y yo…? ¡No puedo dejar que me descubra!-¡No es lo que piensas! Sólo he reservado el hotel para descansar, no voy a hacerte nada malo

Suspiro aliviado, menos mal que no va a por lo que creí. Bueno, por lo menos he descubierto que él no quiere matarme y que lo único que quiere es decirme algo importante pero… ¿el qué? No sé si presentarme como Cloud delante de él para saber lo que quiere decirme o no, ¿y si lo que me ha dicho no es cierto porque cree que soy mi propia hermana y no me preocupe? ¡Arrgggg! ¡Que alguien me ayude de una maldita vez! Será mejor seguir siendo Clouettea por el momento hasta que tenga las ideas más claras. Miro a Zack y le veo observando la ventana, mis ojos son atraídos por ese desnudo pecho, sólo con la chaqueta desabrochada. Está para comérselo, ¿cómo puede tener un pecho tan bien entrenado y tan perfecto? Si yo… si le acariciara… ¿cómo se sentiría? Sólo de imaginar su pecho junto al mío empiezo a derretirme, las ganas que tengo de sentir su pecho en mi cuerpo es impresionante, aunque sea simplemente por un simple abrazo. Ahh… lo que daría para que él estuviera enamorado de mí, y no de mi personaje de Clouettea…

-¡Estás sangrando!-grita Zack provocando un sobresalto por mi parte

-¿Eh?

-¡Te sangra la nariz!

Me sonrojo, joder, sólo pensando en perversiones y tenía que pasarme esto… Levanto la mano para poder limpiarme, pero la mano de Zack me lo impide y yo le observo asombrado. Sus ojos se cruzan junto con los míos, mi corazón empieza a latir de nuevo con fuerza, siento de nuevo esas ganas de saltar encima de él y liarme a besos. ¿A caso ha descubierto lo que estaba pensando? ¡O peor! ¡Ha descubierto que soy yo! Mi cuerpo no responde, me he quedado completamente inmóvil. Quiero hablar, pero un nudo en la garganta no me deja decir nada, ni siquiera articular una simple palabra. ¿Que qué estoy pensando ahora? Lo diré con cuatro simples palabras: ¡BESAME DE UNA VEZ! Ya está, ya lo he pensado. El tiempo se me está haciendo eterno… Zack, al fin mueve su mano libre y busca algo en el bolsillo, sacando un pañuelo de papel y, sin previo aviso, me limpia la sangre de la nariz. Tías, creo que acabo de sonrojarme, ¡me voy a morir si esto sigue así!

-Ya está, te habrás dado algún golpe o algo…-dice Zack. Vale, todo esto acaba de ocurrir en tan solo cinco segundos, pero para mí han sido como cinco malditas y larguísimas horas.

Después de comer, Zack lo pagó todo y nos dirigimos corriendo hasta la discoteca. Al entrar se podía encontrar a un montón de gente bailando al ritmo de la música. Yo al principio me siento en una de las mesas para ver cómo es aquello. El lugar es bastante grande cabe decir y está muy llena de gente. Zack se va a por unas copas y yo decido esperarle allí donde estoy, sin decir nada. En pocos minutos oigo una voz masculina a mis espaldas decir:

-¡Hola bomboncito! ¿Quieres salir a bailar conmigo?

Me doy la vuelta en silencio, viendo a un muchacho pelirojo de ojos verdes. Vaya si le conozco, ¡es Reno! ¿Se puede saber qué hace él aquí?

-Ehhrr… es que ahora mismo no puedo, estoy esperando a alguien.

-Oh vamos, no seas así, ¡solo un baile de nada!

Reno, contento se sienta a mi lado con una sonrisa y pregunta:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Le miro sorprendido, ¿es que no se nota que soy yo? Vale que Zack se lo hubiera tragado, pero él es así, le cuesta reconocer las cosas a la primera pero, ¿Reno?

-Soy Clouettea.

-Vaya… que raro… me suena de algo ese nombre

¡Claro que te suena idiota porque viene del mío! Prefiero no decir esto en voz alta, no vaya a ser que la gente se entere de que soy un tío y me vean como un travesti o algo por el estilo…

-Por cierto, ¿nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

¡Claro que sí idiota! ¡En Shin-Ra! Por si no te enteras, ¡trabajamos en el mismo lugar!

-Pues…

-Vaya sorpresa-interrumpe otra voz masculina- ¿cómo es posible que te me hayas adelantado ante este bomboncito?

Le observo sin creer lo que ven mis ojos, viendo a un castaño con traje rojo, ¡Génesis! No me digas que anda con… giro la cabeza con temor y sí, efectivamente, está también Angeal. ¿Es que me voy a encontrar con todos los de Shin-Ra hoy o qué?

-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?-pregunta Génesis sentándose a mi lado. Voy a ser sincero, ¡Me estáis aplastando panda de pervertidos! Y eso porque tengo a Reno pegado en mi lado izquierdo y a Génesis por el otro lado…

-Esto… yo…

-¿Queréis dejar en paz a mi acompañante?-dice al fin la voz que estaba esperando. ¡Te has tardado Zack! ¿No ves que aquí me van a matar todos?

-¿Es que va contigo?-pregunta Angeal sorprendido.

-Sí, estamos en una cita, ¿es que no puedo pedirle a alguien una cita?

-¿No se supone que estabas con esa otra? Esa tal… ¿Aerith?-pregunta Reno

-¿Es que me has estado espiando?

-No exactamente.

-¿Y cómo se llama esta preciosidad?-pregunta Génesis

-Se llama Clouettea-responde Zack con rostro orgulloso

-No sé por qué, pero me suena ese nombre de algo…-dice Génesis

-Además, ¿no os parece haberla visto en alguna parte?-pregunta Angeal observándome detenidamente.

¡Queréis dejar de mirarme así! ¡Haréis que Zack se entere que soy yo!

-Es la hermana gemela de Cloud-responde Zack- ¿a que son idénticos?

-Ahora que lo mencionas… sí que se parecen-dice Reno observándome fijamente.

-¿Una hermana gemela Cloud? ¡Nunca nos había dicho eso!

-¿Una hermana gemela?-oigo una voz delante de mí-¿Cloud? ¡No me dijiste nada!

Levanto la cabeza sorprendido al oír al gran héroe Soldier Sephiroth hablar y, ¿qué me encuentro? ¡Lo que menos quiero ver!

-Oye Sephiroth, no me mires así que sabes que es la primera vez que oigo que alguien dice eso.

Mi cuerpo se paraliza y, indirectamente, me levanto del sitio señalando a la acompañante de Sephiroth y grito:

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDA HACES TÚ AQUÍ!

_**Continuará…**_

¡Fin del capítulo 5!

¿Quién es ese acompañante de Sephiroth? ¿A caso Cloud le conoce? ¿Qué hacen todos ellos allí en la discoteca? ¿Ocurrirá algo inesperado? ¡LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

Reviews y respuestas:

**CarlyBones:**

_**Exelente el cap! Bueno juni, te felicito de nuevo n.n y a pesar de que tenga que esperar una semana mas -.- lo hare y leere con gusto.**_

ME ENCANTA QUE PONGAS A JUNI, no me preguntes por que pero me encanta jaja, es unico! Quiero saber como sigue! Ya me lo estoy imaginando super pervertido jajaja...

Ya me imaginaba que la amiga de Aerith era Tifa, y no se por que me imagina a tifa y aerith ahi re malvadas maquillando mal a mi pobre Cloudi (L).

En fin, seguilo pronto.

Y en cuanto a mis fics, ahi ando, subi solo dos pero como que no hay reviews, e.e

Bueno, te mando saludos peque y nos seguimos leyendo!

_En primer lugar, ¡muxísimas gracias! Jeje, siento tener que dejarte esperando para el capítulo siguiente nena, pero ¿qué demonios? ¡Es mi trabajo! Que sepas que me caes genial y espero que sigas dejando reviews! _

_Vaya, algo inesperado, creí que no os gustaría que poniera a Juni de nuevo! Es una buena noticia!^^ Pues ten en cuenta que gracias a tu review haré q salga muxo más! Y pensar que es una forma de introducirme a mí misma en el fic… -.-' ¡Pero es genial! ¡Estoy ganando fans!^^ Ya verás la sorpresa que te tengo preparada! Seguro que te gusta^^. Bueno, lo de Tifa… creo que está bien ponerla allí pero, ¿imaginar que están , makillando a mi pobre Cloud de mala manera? JAJAJA! Y yo pensando que era la única que se imaginaba eso!^^_

_En fin, gracias again x tu review y espero d corazón q sigas dejando más^^_

_PS: No t preocupes x lo de tus fics, cuando yo puse el de incapaz de perderte (el primer fic) tampoco recibía ni un solo review! Pero ya ves ahora!^^ T daré un consejo para animarte, solo tienes que dejar que transcorra el tiempo y verás que pronto tendrás tanto éxito como yo (yo lo he conseguido en menos de un año!) verás q pronto te llegarán más comentarios! Y yo, como t prometí, me leeré alguno o los dos que has puesto para dejar luego un review^^ PROMETIDO!^^_

**Lucya:**

_**Madre del Señor... Que wayyyy Ahhh! xDD Esta muy chuloo!**_

Hala, Tifa, no te esperaba xdddd Conque prima de Cloud eh? Ya veo... xDD

Espera... Wait... Sin camisa y con solo una chaqueta y ellas sin desangrarse por la nariz? Venga ya! xDD Cuando describiste las ropas de Zack te equivocaste dicienso ''... Cloud iba con unos vaqueros...'' dijiste Cloud en vez de Zack.

Ayayayayaa... Zack! Tío! Que es él! Cómo que más o menos! Revuelvele el pelo, quítale la camisa y llevalo donde sea y tíratelo ahí mismo!

Cloud! Entiende que te ama! Huh... Ya me imagino a Aerith y a Tifa encerrándolos en un cuarto blindado sin saber que están ellos dos solos, creyendo que solo esta uno (es decir, que por ejemplo, Zack no sabe que esta allí Cloud) hasta que se dan cuenta de que no estan solos, al principio algo cortados, pero luego se van animando más, como amigos al principio, pero luego... Aixx que me voy x3333

Me alargué un poko no? xDDDDDD

Kisuuuuuu tkmm! y continualo!

P.d.: No se si leer el de Recuerdos, porque conociéndome, sé que voy a llorar como una Magdalena y me va a costar superarlo, que ya me pasó con otro fic xDDD

_En primer lugar, me alegra q t guste este fic!^^ muxas grax! Jejeje… ¿es q hice mal en ponerme como la prima de Cloud? Jeje… sabes q le amoo! Es mi primer personaje favorito, después va Zack, Sephiroth, Angeal y Génesis!^^ jeje… es q amo a Cloud. Si tuviera la oportunidad y le tuviera en mi casa no dudaría y saltaría encima de él para luego … shhhhh… no no, kieta Juni kieta, esas cosas no se dicen en público jeje… Ignora las tonterías q acabo d decir! :P_

_Jejeje, ese error q hice d poner Cloud en vez d Zack… ¡No me había dado cuenta! Pero lo q cuenta es q se ha sabido q hablaba de Zack y no de Cloud, si no me lo hubieras dicho, ¡ni lo habría notado! Así q t doy las gracias^^ En cuanto la ropa q le puse a Zack.. (vamos, más sexy imposible sólo con una camisa desabrochada) jeje, lo hice a propósito xq una vez lo dibujé de esa manera y, al recordarlo y al recordar lo sexy q estaba, pues decidí ponerle así en el fic, ¡si es q soy genial cuando kierooo!^^ _

_Además, me gusta las cosas q t inventas para hacer q Zack y Cloud se líen cuando hablas de, x ejemplo lo de q los dos están encerrados bla bla bla… es divertido! Kiero q sigas escribiendo esas cosas q sólo me las imagino y ya veo a Zack y a Cloud ya tirándose! Jajajaj! Q mala soy cuando kiero :P_

_No te alargaste además, me gustan los reviews como más largos mejor!^^ espero q sigas allí !_

_TKM NENA! KISU!^^_

_PS:vale, no pasa nada, comprendo lo q sientes… yo antes era igual q tú :P. ___

__**eli-eliza-yaoi:**

_**oh por dioss! pero que cosaaa! esta tan genial! no puedo creerlo esta super padrisimo tu fic continua continuaaa! no puedo esperar para saber que pasa entre estos dos! porafaa =)**_

_Muxas gracias chica! Me alegra q t guste el fic! Espero q sigas dejando reviews y no te preocupes q yo continuar continuaré hasta el fin! Jeje… gracias again x tu review!^^_

**Maya:**

_**en primera comentare de parte del cap 3 y este n.n**_

_**bueno ESTUVIERON MUY FINOS LOS CAPITULOS sobretodo cuando zack-sama se desnuda y empieza a violar a cloud XD**_

_**-eso no paso**_

_**quien eres?**_

_**-tu abogado**_

_**mejor dicho donde estas?**_

_**-aqui joder soy tu television ì-í**_

_**mario?**_

_**-no soy mario -.-**_

_**lisy?**_

_**-ok soy mario**_

_**wow mario es lo mejor del mundo n.n es abogado y tele lo prende***_

_**disculpen las molestias biiip**_

_**OK OK MIERDA ESO ES LO Q ERES MARIO PUEDE Q TENGAS UN PORTAFOLIO BARATO ALLAS ENCONTRADO LA FORMULA D LA VIDA ETERNA GRACIAS A TI LS OVNIS NO SE COMAN MI CEREBRO PERO PERO D Q SIRVE TENER ABOGADO SI NO TIENE SEÑAL? TT_TT ERES UNA MIERDA Q NO ME AYUDADO EN NADA SOLO EN UNA TELE SIN SEÑAL YA ESTA MARIO TERMINAMOS**_

_**como rompes con un televisor alguna vez a deseado q su abogado sea util ps yo no y saben xq ps estoy con la computadora y sigo viva :D**_

_**-emmmm no tienes un fic q comentar?**_

_**sep a seguire sorry DX**_

**_ok y T GUSTA MI CARACTER Y LO PONDRIAS EN LA PERSONALIDAD D UN PERSONAJE NEW EN UN FIC TUYO Q ES AMIGA D ZACK-SAMA Y ESTA ENAMORADA D EL? KYAAAAA Q FELIZ SIII SI QIERO Q LA HAGAS ME HACES LA PERSONA MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO X3 YO TAMBIEN ESPERO SER GRAN AMIGA TUYA TTOTT Y NO T PREOCUPES NO ME IMPORTA SI NO LO PUSISTE EL REVIEW EN EL PRIMER CAP CON ESTO ME HICISTE SUPER DUPER FELIZ X3 te quiero_**

**_WAA D ALGUNA FORMA SIENTO Q SERE UNA PROSTITUTA Q TODOS LS REWIEVS DRAN eres una puta al hacerle eso a zack VALE LA PENA X3 aunq no sere yo especialmente me siento alagada n.n avisame cuando lo saqes :D_**

**_y este cap fue super bueno pense q cuando aerith dijo q vendria una amiga era juni no creiq fuera ifa y OMG EMORRAJIA NASAL* ZACK-Sama eres lo mejor *o*_**

**_mi resumen xD_**

**_zack esta en su fase d lo noto todo en los dramas lo descubre cloud esta luego emo lugo los ovnis dominan el mundo y yo me violo a zack-sama XD OJALA_**

**_BSS ADIOS ta muy bueno igual q tu fic incapaz d perderte muy bueno graxie *o* amo q allas puesto a juni-chan es muy kawaii X3_**

_Bueno, en primer lugar grax d corazón x tu review! jeje... me haces pasar buenos ratos al leer tu review! me gusta! Creo q tu y yo seremos grandes amigas, ¿sabes? _

_Sí, me gusta tu carácter y creo q no tardaré muxo en ponerte en el fic! me alegra q t haya gustadoo! jeje no esperé q t emocionaras tanto jeje... ahora solo falta q tu escribas un fic y me pongas a mí como una enamoradiza d Cloud... y ya q estamos... CLOUD T AMO CN TDO MI CORAZÓN Y ALMA!jeje... no me hagas caso, pero lo necesitaba!_

_y no t sientas prostituta, más lo soy yo si llego a escribir un lemon con Seph y yo! XD!soy un bicho raro :P_

_Bueno, jeje... yo elegiría a Cloud pa' violar pero si tuviera la oportunidad... jeje.. haría un trío con Zack y Cloud-kun! si es q los amooo! _

_bno, muxos besos y espero q tdo t vaya bn! grax x tu review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Casualidades**_

Mi cuerpo se paraliza y, indirectamente, me levanto del sitio señalando a la acompañante de Sephiroth y grito:

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDA HACES TÚ AQUÍ!

Ella me mira sorprendida, no sé si me ha reconocido pero con el grito que acabo de hacerle es seguro que sí…

-¿Os conocéis?-pregunta Sephiroth mirando a la chica que se halla a su lado y ella al fin lo comprende y pregunta:

-¿Clo…?

Antes de que consiga decir mi nombre completo, me levanto de golpe y le tapo la boca. Todos los presentes nos observan y yo me siento incómodo, empiezo a sudar frío, ¿qué hago yo ahora? Con disimulo río y digo:

-Jejeje… no es nada chicos… es sólo que tengo que decirle algo a ella… ¿podemos verdad Juni? En PRIVADO

Ella es muchacha de largo cabello negro con un vestido de mucho escote del mismo color y largo hasta los tobillos pero tan estrecho que se le hace notar los enormes pechos y su perfecta cintura.

-C…claro-dice ella al fin sin decir nada más. ¿Os acordáis de Juni? Ella es mi prima… La cojo de la mano y me la llevo en el servicio de mujeres (admito que casi le llevo al de hombres, pero ella me empujó a meternos al de mujeres), por suerte no se hallaba nadie y ella, sin contenerse más, pregunta:

-¿Se puede saber qué te has hecho Cloud? ¿Es que ahora eres un travesti?

-¡No es eso!-grito nervioso-Es que…

-Es que nada Cloudy-dice ella de mal humor-¡me prometiste que me llamarías más a menudo! ¿Sabes que me tenías muy preocupada?

-Lo siento Juni, sabes que he estado ocupado…

-¿Travistiéndote?

-¡Que no Juni! ¡No es lo que piensas!

-A mí no me hables más-y se cruza de brazos mirando a otro lado enfadada.

-Oye Juni, por favor, escucha, no es lo que crees. Es que últimamente hay alguien de quien estoy enamorado y…

Juni, al oír la palabra "enamorado" me mira de nuevo sorprendida y, con una sonrisa, pregunta:

-¿Un tío? ¡Dime que es un tío y que al fin mis sueños yaoi se harán realidad!

Me cae una gota estilo anime mientras veo unos enormes ojos brillar con emoción y finalmente respondo:

-Sí, es un tío

-¡Wiiii! ¿Y está bueno? ¿Es sexy? ¿Rubio? ¿Moreno? ¿Ojos oscuros? ¿Ojos azules? ¿Claros tal vez? ¿Y tiene músculos? ¿Sabe que…?

-Tranquila hermanita tranquila, no tan deprisa. Si quieres te lo presento, pero ¡no te emociones!

-¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? ¡Siempre he deseado ver un dulce yaoi!

No penséis mal de mi prima, sé que está algo loca, pero es así. Yo la quiero tal y como es. No es que sea una pervertida ni nada, es solo que… está obsesionada con eso del yaoi, eso es todo.

-Bueno Juni, en primer lugar, no quiero que me llames por mi nombre, tienes que llamarme Clouettea

-¿Clouettea? ¿Y eso?-le doy un resumen rápido de todo lo ocurrido-Ahh, ya veo, quieres que ese tal Zack se enamore de ti después de haberla liado besándolo y habiéndote pillado. Humm… Por cierto, ¿y esa tal Aerith era su…?

-Su ex.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Tifa me mencionó que la había llamado alguien que se llamaba igual…

-Es que Tifa es una de las que me han ayudado a ponerme como estoy

-¿Tifa está en Midgar?

-Sí, pero vamos, ya estoy haciendo esperar demasiado a Zack, no quiero que se enfade…-me voy en dirección a la puerta cuando me doy cuenta de algo- Un momento, ¿se puede saber qué estabas haciendo tú con Sephiroth?

Juni, con un leve sonrojo, baja la cabeza y responde:

-Estoy en una cita.

-¿¡Una cita! ¿Y no me has dicho nada?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo hiciera? ¡Estaba esperando que me llamaras!

-Pero ¿me estás diciendo que tienes una cita con el gran y famoso héroe Sephiroth que me animó a inscribirme? ¡Si ni yo le conozco!

-Bueno… si quieres te lo presento. Luego te contaré más, ¿ok? Ah, ¿te molesta que vaya luego a un hotel con él? Es que me ha dicho que como vamos a emborracharnos y necesitaremos descansar…

-Qué raro… Zack me ha dicho lo mismo…-los dos nos miramos impresionados, un momento, ¿a caso eso significaba que…?

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SERÁ EN EL MISMO HOTEL!-gritamos Juni y yo a la vez.

-No, no es posible-digo yo pensando lo contrario-si ni siquiera…

-Bueno, dejemos el tema, tengo que ir a por Sephiroth…

-Antes una pregunta… ¿Es que fue Sephiroth en persona el que te ha pedido una cita?

-Pues por muy sorprendente que parezca sí, lo hizo él en persona, con sus propias palabras, y precisamente cuando Génesis me iba a pedir la cita… Le interrumpió y lo pidió a gritos, así que acepté. Luego te cuento más. ¡Preséntame a ese tal Zack!

Simplemente todavía no puedo creer que Sephiroth le haya pedido a gritos a mi prima-hermana una cita. Sin decir nada más, volvemos allá donde todos los hombres se encuentran y todos nos miran.

-¿Os conocéis?-pregunta Zack

-Pues sí-responde Juni-Clou...-le doy un codazo- ¡Clouettea es mi prima-hermana!

-¿Prima-hermana?-preguntan todos sin salir de su asombro.

-Es que vivimos juntos desde que yo tenía unos cinco años-dijo Juni con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres decir que también eres la prima-hermana de Cloud?-pregunta Zack sorprendido

-¡Claro! ¿Es que no os contó nada?-responde Juni mirándome con mala cara, lo que hace que empiece a sudar frío.

-No, nada de nada.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunta Juni mirando a Zack-No me suena haberte visto

-Este es Zack, el chico del que te hablé-respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Zack? ¿Quieres decir el tío del que…?

-Shhh…-digo yo en voz baja- ni se te ocurra soltarlo.

-Bueno, vaya… ¡Pero cómo se nota que tienes buenos gustas tío... tía!-corrige Juni por suerte a tiempo.-¡Está como un tren!

-Pues mira que tú con esas enormes tetas…-dice Zack observándolas sorprendido- ¿de verdad sois familia?

-Sí-respondo cabreado-¡Y deja de mirarle las tetas a mi prima!

-Oh, perdona. Es que atraen mucho.

Vale, lo admito, a mí también me atraían a mirarlas al principio, sobretodo cuando anda por la casa, que solo tiene una blusa sin siquiera sujetadores, haciendo notar esos enormes pechos y esos pezones incluso, pero ya por costumbre pude al fin alejarme de mirar esas torturosas tetas. Prefiero no especificar nada porque soy un tío con buenos modales. Bueno… vale, lo admito, antes babeaba por sus tetas, ¡pero ahora no! ¡Lo juro!

-Tengo una pregunta para vosotras dos, chicas-dice Sephiroth mirándonos a Juni y a mí

-¿Cuál?-pregunto

-Habéis dicho que Juni es vuestra prima-hermana, ¿a qué os referís con lo de prima-hermana?

-Ah, no es nada importante-digo yo con total tranquilidad- es que Juni vive conmigo desde que tiene cinco años, después de ciertas cosas que no puedo decir.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunta Génesis interesado.

-Son privadas, cosas de familia. Bueno, como lleva tantos años con nosotros pues… bueno, ahora es como una hermana pequeña para mí y la siento más hermana que prima.

-Pero si Cloud ya te tiene a ti-dice Reno- Y yo me pregunto, ¿Cómo hace Cloud para poder aguantar sin violar a dos tías que están tan buenas como vosotras dos?

Le miro con cara rara, sin decir nada. Seguramente os preguntaréis por qué Juni, sin ser mi hermana, vive en mi casa. El caso es sencillo, pero no lo digo porque Juni todavía está dolida con lo ocurrido. Sus padres tuvieron un terrible accidente y bueno, como ella les vio, podéis imaginar que fue muy duro para ella… Pero dejémonos de tonterías, Juni es la mejor prima del mundo, no quiero que me la cambien por nada en el mundo. Después de que termináramos de presentarnos, salimos a bailar un rato, yo con Zack. Luego, todos juntos, nos vamos al karaoke y nos ponemos a beber copas a lo loco, pero yo prefiero no pasarme, no vaya a ser que me emborrache y acabe haciendo lo que no quiero… Al ver que Juni empieza a tambalearse, me levanto de repente y le arrebato el baso de cerveza de las manos.

-¡Ni un solo baso mas!

-Pero Cloudy…-responde medio borracha- no seas tan cruel… Sólo una más.

-Sabes perfectamente que te tengo completamente prohibido beber más de la cuenta, ¡encima es la primera vez que bebes! ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

-No seas así primito… sabes que te quiero…

-Y yo a ti nena, pero no puedo dejarte que vayas demasiado lejos.

Juni me observa con ojitos llorosos, mientras Génesis y Reno andan cantando una canción, siendo criticados por hacerlo tan mal.

-No me pongas esa carita Juni-digo yo, acostumbrado a rendirme ante esa mirada triste-sabes que no puedo dejarte.

-*Snif* ¡No seas ashí Clouuudyyyy!

-Ehhrr…-dice Zack al fin interrumpiéndonos con una copa de vino en las manos- ¿acaba de llamarte Cloudy?

¡Nooo! Vale, Juni me llama como Cloudy siempre, ya sabéis, cosas de confianza… pero ¡No puedo dejar que me descubra!

-Ehhrr… es que a veces se pone a llamarme así-digo con nervios notados

-Pues parece que te ha llamado "primito", no primita

-Es que… ¡está borracha! ¿Cómo nos va a reconocer? ¿Verdad Juni?-la miro viendo una cara tonta que me hace pensar que soltará algo y rezo a esta estúpida escritora que haga algo y rápido [si me lo pides así…]

-¡Claro!-salta Juni con una sonrisa-¡Mi Cloudy es insuperable! ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que hablo de mi primo? ¡No de Clouettea!

Suspiro aliviado, creí por un momento que iba a delatarme, menos mal que Juni sabe controlar sus emociones, y ahora acabo de enterarme que incluso estando borracha lo consigue. Observo al gran héroe Sephiroth viendo que observa su copa sin mencionar nada.

-¡SHI ESH QUE HE ELEGIDO BIEN!-grita Juni sobresaltándome-¿VERDAD? ¿A QUE SEPHY ESTÁ COMO PARA FOLLARSELO?

No puedo creerme lo que acabo de escuchar, ¡Juni nunca había soltado esa palabra! Sephiroth se queda en estado de _shock_, dejando caer la copa de vino al suelo dejándolo romper mientras Zack y Angeal escupen todo el vino que tienen en sus bocas, como una fuente que esperaba que su agua saliera. Hasta los dos idiotas (Génesis y Reno) dejaron de cantar de repente al escuchar a Juni y todo se quedó en el completo silencio.

-Ehhrrr… Juni, mejor no vuelvas a emborracharte en tu vida-digo sin creerme todavía lo que acabo de escuchar.

-Vamos, admítelo, ¡estás celosa!-mira a Sephiroth-¿Verdad nene? ¡Admite que estás para fo…!

-¿Nene?-pregunta Sephiroth sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír

Le tapo la boca a Juni, evitando otro _shock_ de Sephiroth.

-Como vuelvas a decir eso verás la que se va a armar.

-Oye Clouettea-dice Zack-de verdad, Juni me da miedo.

-Joder tío-dice Angeal-ojalá la gente me dijera eso a mí…

-¡YA DE PASO FOLLAME A MÍ!-gritan Génesis y Reno con el micrófono en la boca

Cuando me giro hacia mi prima, me doy cuenta de que se encuentra completamente dormida y yo, por costumbre, me siento y la apoyo entre mis piernas, acariciándole el cabello largo y negro.

-Vaya Clouettea, parece que estés acostumbrada a eso-dice Zack.

-Bueno, tengo que cuidar de mi pequeña prima, es mi obligación, le hice una promesa que no puedo romper…

-¿Una promesa?-pregunta Sephiroth interesado-¿Qué tipo de promesa?

_**Continuará…**_

¡Fin del capítulo 6!

¿Qué promesa le hizo Cloud a Juni? ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿A caso Juni y Sephiroth…? ¿O tal vez lo hagan Zack y "Clouettea"? ¿Descubrirá Zack algún día que "Clouettea" es en realidad Cloud? ¡Las respuestas en los siguientes capítulos!

Reviews y respuestas:

**CarlyBones:**

_**Tarde o temprano vas a salir en una continuación de ffvii, SEGURO! Jajaja.**_

_**me encanto este cap, y voy a adivinar, la acompañante de Sephi es Juni, no?**_

_**Jajajjaja me rei muchísimo cuando pusiste lo que Juni pensaba de Cloud, fue buenisimo! Era super sexopata.**_

_**En fin, seguílo pronto (no se para que lo digo si se que en una semana volves jaja) y que no se te ocurra abandonarlo eh!**_

_**Besos de Carly para Juni! n.n**_

_Hola! Jajaja… sabes? Ya me gustaría a mí salir en una continuación de FFVII! Jeje… lo q más me gustaría en realidad sería que al final el creador decidiera que Cloud y yo acabaramos cof…cof…siendo novios…cof...cof… y teniendo muxos hijos!^^_

_Me alegra q t haya gustado el cap y sí, acertaste, la acompañante era yo!^^ es que era de esperar… _

_Jejeje… bueno lo del pensamiento que le hice que Juni pensaba de Cloud en realidad es lo q pienso d él (excepto lo d pesado, tdo lo contrario, está para…) Aunque lo de sexopata… jeje.. bueno, da =! Me alegra q me hayas escrito un review!^^ ¿Cómo se te ocurre q vaya a abandonar mis fics? ¡NO HASTA QUE ME MUERA! Jeje… ten en cuenta que quiero hacerme famosa en en fanfiction en poco time, y d momento lo estoy consiguiendo simplemente con el personaje creado: Juni. ¿A q es alucinante? ^^_

_Bueno, grax x los besos! Y allá va otro de regreso!^^ _

_Kisuu!_

**Maya:**

_**hola d new n.n**_

_**primero q todo tranqilo cloud en esa situacion tambien me hubiese salido una emorrajia nasal xD y mas me lo violo**_

_**segundo JUNI INCLUSO COMO MEDIO PRIMA ERES SU FAN XD ? me rei mucho**_

_**y mielda cloud debe estar inrreconocible :S debo dibujarlo xD**_

_**y yay saldre y si si me puse muy feliz :D nunca me lo habian dicho ecepto un amigo q dijo q era iritante ... ESO NO CUENTA D:**_

_**si qisiera hacer un fic incluyendo a juni-chan :D pero ultimamente no sirve muy bien mi world :P o como se escriba d paso no soy buena en los fics escribo 57796479767 paginas me emociono y hago 264 dibujos y al final no se como seguir xD ok pro si saco uno t digo ya tengo una idea yay XD q prefieres un zack x cloud squall x cloud o sephy x cloud ? si todas x cloud x q amo todas convinadas con el, y con zack-sama pro mas con cloud :D waah ya tengo una idea y te necesitare X3 si ya se un one shot 478996348 paginas y luego me dicen q apesto waah XD ME COMENTAN Y LOS DEMANDO MI SUEÑO SE CUMPLE**_

_**BSS y cuidate :3 adiou**_

_En primer lugar, ¡HOOOOLAAAA! Q TALLL? XD! Bueno, lo de Cloud… jeje… creo q cuando yo me lo imaginé me salió incluso a mí la sangre en la nariz! XD! Y a kien no? Xq vamos, no lo neguemos… ZACK ESTÁ PARA FO******** a q si? :P jeje… sí, incluso siendo yo su prima soy su fan XD! Madre mía, y lo mejor es q vivo en su misma casa! ^^ es genial sabes? Sólo keda q los dos estemos en la cama juntos, en una sola, y acabemos… *babeando* ejem.. bueno, Juni, no vayas tan lejos… A lo q iba. En realidad es lo q pienso d Cloud, x eso escribí eso :P jeje… q mala soy cuando kiero, ¿verdd? Y ahora me toca a mí! AAAAHHHH! VAS EN SERIO? ME VAS A PONER EN UNO D TUS FICS! AHHHH! GENIAL GENIAL GENIAL! XD, vaya, ya he demostrado q tambn stoy emocionada XD! Bueno.. sabes? Lo de q todas sean x Cloud convinadas… ¡Creí q sólo yo pensaba eso! Jaja a mí tambn me gusta muxo mezclar a mi Cloud xq es… humm… ¿cmo decirlo? ¿El chico perfecto? Es lo único q se me ocurre ahora mismo -.-'… Si tengo q elegir… pz no sé… pz haz un Zack x Cloud, q ya hay muxos SephirothxCloud.. Sí, mejor un Zack x Cloud^^, estaré allí para comentarte… jijijiijiji… *emocionada* sabes? Creo q tú y yo acabaremos siendo cmo hermanas! XD! Una tontería lo sé, pero ¿q diablos? En esta mierda vida puede ocurrir d tdo!¿verdd? Después d tdo, es gracias al destino q llegamos tan alto! _

_Bueno, grax x tu review chica! Espero d corazón q sigas dejando más^^ jeje… tkm!_

_Kisu!^^_

_PS: A ver si consigo meterte en el fic pa' el siguiente cap!^^ ya me inventaré un nombre^^_

**Lucya:**

_***o* Que chulo! pero me dejaste con la superintriga  
>Quién es la acompañante de Sephy? Y por qué Clouettea reacciona así? Huh...<br>Zack: Bueno Cloud, creo q te estas currando de verdad esto de hacerte pasar por tía.  
>Cloud: Y yo creo q te stas currando esto de tragarte q soy una tía.<br>Zack: Aunk, ahora, aki, encerrados en una ccámara aislada y blindada... No sé, la situación me da un poko de grima...  
>Cloud: crees q a mi no? ¬¬'' Y además, encima contigo, q eres un pervertido de cuidado.<br>Zack: .* ...  
>Jojojo... Ya seguiré en el prox capi x33<br>Kisuu tkmm!**_

_Jejeje… siento dejarte con la superintriga chica! Creí q sabrías q la acompañante de Sephy era yo :P Clouettea reacciona así xq ES MI PRIMO! XD! Ahhh… ¿y tú xq lo dejast allí? HAZ Q SE FO**** YA D UNA VEZ! XD! Nena, espero q sigas escribiendo esas cosas. Una pregunta… ¿xq no escribes un fic ya d paso? Seguro q con esa imaginación llegarías lejos^^, al = q yo! Bueno chica, muxas grax x tu review y sigue con eso! Tienes futuro! D verdd^^ Ah, espero q sigas comentando x aká^^_

_Kisuu! Tkmmmm!^^_

**eli-eliza-yaoi:**

_**vallaa! te juro que por unos instantes pense que Zack se enteraria de que es Cloud pero el es tan... bueno en fin estubo padrisimo y eso de la acompañante de Sephiroth uuuuuuu me dejas en suspenso chica! pero ya que tendre que esperar el siguiente capitulo con muchas ansias jijiji bueno chaooo**_

_Bueno, si t soy sincera, nadie sabe lo q Zack tiene en mente, puede ser q no se enterara d q en realidad fuera Cloud o tal vez sí… kien sabe! XD! Bueno, grax x tu review x cierto y me alegro d q t haya gustado el cap!^^ bueno, ahora ya sabes q la acompañante era yo XD Bueno, muxas grax again y espero d corazón q sigas dejando reviews!^^ kiss!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno, antes de empezar con este cap, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews! Como premio, quiero agradecéroslo con un cap más largo de lo habitual (ya que tengo time xq me he puesto enferma y… jeje… ya sabéis, estar sin hacer nada es aburrido -.-') A quien le guste q sea largo ¡q me lo diga en un review! Y el que no… ¡PZ TAMBN!^^ así podré hacer más cap largos… No se preocupen, los publicaré por semana, como hago siempre, ni un día más ni uno menos. ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Capítulo 7: Verdades**_

-Vaya Clouettea, parece que estés acostumbrada a eso-dice Zack.

-Bueno, tengo que cuidar de mi pequeña prima, es mi obligación, le hice una promesa que no puedo romper…

-¿Una promesa?-pregunta Sephiroth interesado-¿Qué tipo de promesa?

Me doy cuenta del error que acabo de cometer diciendo eso y me tapo la boca. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido?

-No… nada importante-respondo al fin-en realidad fue Cloud

-Pues yo quiero saberlo…-dice Zack observándome fijamente.

-Lo siento… es un secreto

-No habrá prometido casarse con ella por una tonta tradición familiar suya o algo por el estilo-dice Génesis acercándose a nosotros junto con Reno.

-¡Claro que no! Pero es que… son cosas familiares, ¿vale? Ya lo sabréis más adelante, ¡y no es nada de bodas!

Las horas van pasando lentamente, hay que admitir que Juni está agotada pero… No puedo dejar a mi primita de esta manera así que, entre Sephiroth y yo, la sacamos del lugar y me quedo viendo a un precioso lambugini negro. Madre mía, vale, sé que el gran Sephiroth está forrado pero ¿esto? ¡Es demasiado! Yo soy un tío de pueblo y encima soy pobre pero, ¡no puedo creer que esté con un tío tan rico! No puedo mover mis piernas, estoy tan alucinado que me he quedado completamente paralizado con mi prima a mis espaldas.

-Entra-dice Sephiroth con total tranquilidad.

Simplemente obedezco. Él abre la puerta trasera y dejo allí a Juni tumbada, durmiendo la mona mientras yo me pongo en el copiloto, observando el fabuloso interior del coche. Tenía tres pantallas, una delante y dos detrás, en los sillones; los sillones eran de seda, y de esas que son resistentes y caras, un botón para arrancar el coche de forma fácil y rápida. ¿Os imagináis algo así? ¡PUES LO ESTOY VIENDO!

-Eras… Clouettea, ¿no?

Sephiroth me despierta de las alucinaciones y yo le miro:

-S-sí señor…

-Sabes fingir bien cadete, ¿lo sabías?

¿A qué viene eso? Espera…No me digas… ¡No me jodas tío!

-No…no sé de qué me habla señor…

-Cloud Strife, inscrito hace apenas unos pocos meses… Eres un tío, ¿me equivoco?

Simplemente me quedo sin palabras, ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo…? ¡Nooo! ¡No quiero que se entere nadie! Y menos Zack… Quiero negarme, dar alguna razón o mentira, pero un nudo en la garganta me impide mencionar palabra alguna, así que simplemente bajo la cabeza ruborizado.

-No te preocupes, sé lo que es pasar por esto.-miro a Sephiroth sorprendido- Génesis me hizo quedar en ridículo, no fue bonito que digamos…

-Us… ¿Usted también se tuvo que disfrazar?

-Más o menos…-¿este tío va en serio? ¿El GRAN héroe Sephiroth hizo lo mismo que yo?

-Pe…pero… ¿pero cómo es eso posible?

Sephiroth pulsa el botón arrancando el coche y empieza a conducir diciendo:

-Bueno, si me dices la promesa que le hiciste a Juni, te lo cuento.

Es que todavía no me lo creo joder, ¡debe ser una broma! ¿O estoy soñando? Esto de estar con una cita con Zack, Tifa en Midgar, Juni en la misma cita que yo… ¡Son demasiadas casualidades! Seguro que es un sueño del que pronto despertaré. Me pellizco la mejilla con fuerza, pero el dolor es intenso, ¡no estoy soñando!

-Bueno, no es que sea nada importante que digamos…-respondo yo observando a mi prima dormida detrás

-Pero me extraña que un chico como tú le haya prometido algo a una chica como ella. Y lo más extraño es que no es ni tu hermana pero vive en tu misma casa desde los cinco años.

-No puedo llegar tan lejos, sólo puedo decirte lo que le prometí, nada más…

-Bueno, ya lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.

-¿Por eso la invitaste a la cita? ¿Querías arrancarle información emborrachándola?

-¡Claro que no! Lo que pasó pues…-se sonroja, lo que hace que me sorprenda.

-¿Querías tirarte a mi hermana?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-se sonroja más-¡No seas tan malpensado hombre!

-¿Cómo no voy a serlo? ¡Es mi hermana!

-Prima

-Prima-hermana.

-¿Vamos a discutir a lo loco todo el día?

-¡Pues dime por qué invitaste a mi hermana!

-¡No es lo que piensas! ¡De verdad!

-¿Y cómo es posible que le hubieras pedido una cita a Juni a gritos?

-¿Qué? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

-¡Ella me lo dice siempre todo!

-¡Yo tenía motivos por pedírselo de esa manera!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Como cuáles?

Sephiroth suspira con mala gana mientras está atento a la carretera conduciendo y empieza a explicar:

-Génesis estaba coladito por ella y… bueno… tenía intención de hacerle algo, ¿vale? Quería hacer… ya sabes…

-Tirársela, dilo claro.

-Eso, y tuvo un plan…

_***Flashback***_

_Sephiroth se encuentra en la habitación con Angeal y Génesis. Angeal está en la tele, mirando su serie favorita, vete a saber cuál es, porque nadie la mira con él. Sephiroth sale de la ducha y ve a Génesis babeando mirando una revista "porno"._

_-Eres asqueroso.-dice Sephiroth arrancándole la revista de las manos._

_-Oye, que sepas que no soy el único al que le molan esas cosas._

_-Sí ya…_

_-Por cierto, ¿te acuerdas de Atsuko?_

_-¿Quién?_

_-Ya sabes, esa loca fan de Zack que siempre le da cumplidos y esas cosas… la que le llama Zack-sama._

_-¿Te refieres a la que está colada por él?_

_-Sí, esa esa…_

_-¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_-Pues me ha presentado a una amiga suya que está como un tren…_

_-¿Y a mí qué me importa?_

_-¡Mira! ¡Le he echado fotos a escondidas!_

_Génesis abre un cajón con un montón de fotos y se los entrega a Sephiroth, que los observa. Una chica de largo pelo negro, ojos oscuros, mini pantalones negros, con un top blanco y una chaqueta sin mangas con la cremallera bajada hasta la barriga. _

_-Se llama Juni, ¿a que tiene unas tetas de muerte?_

_Pasa foto a foto, observándolas en silencio y se para en una y grita:_

_-¡ESTÚPIDO CERDO PERVERTIDO!_

_-¿Qué pasa ahí?-pregunta Angeal mirando por encima del sofá_

_-¡Pues que ÉSTE IDIOTA estaba echando fotos a una chica y hay una en la que está en el baño!_

_-¿No será la Juni esa?_

_-¿La conoces?_

_-Sí, es la prima de Cloud._

_-¿Cloud?_

_-Ya sabes tío-dice Génesis- el rubio ese que está siempre con Zack_

_-¿Te refieres al novato?_

_-¡Sí!_

_-Si se entera…_

_-No tiene por qué._

_Sin nada más, Sephiroth rompe la foto en la que Juni sale saliendo del baño medio desnuda._

_-¡Tío! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?_

_-No puedes ir echando fotos de chicas desnudas e ir enseñándolas por ahí ¿sabes?_

_-Ahhh… ya veo… Lo que a ti te pasa es que estás celoso…_

_-¿Celoso yo? ¡Ja! _

_Sephiroth se sentienta en su cama y Génesis sigue hablando mientras Angeal segue mirando la tele_

_-Si quieres te la presento. Además, he pensado en pedirle una cita…_

_-¿Una cita? ¿Y eso?-pregunta Sephiroth sorprendido_

_-¿Por qué va a ser? ¡Está buena!_

_-Tú lo que quieres es tirártela_

_-Pues sí, y NADIE me lo impedirá. Mañana la buscaré._

_Sephiroth levanta una ceja y dice:_

_-Haz lo que quieras._

_Y sin más, rebusca el armario y se pone la ropa_

_***Fin del flashback***_

-¿¡QUE LE HIZO FOTOS A JUNI A ESCONDIDAS Y ENCIMA EN UNA DE ELLAS SALÍA DE LA DUCHA!-grito sin creerme lo que acabo de oír

-Sí chico sí, por eso la rompí, sobretodo cuando me enteré de que era tu prima.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué pasó luego?

-Pues al día siguiente desperté temprano y, mientras estaba dando vueltas lejos de Midgar, creo que estaba en el monte Nibel…

_***Flashback***_

_Sephiroth no tiene misiones hoy, así que se decide a ir a dar una vuelta y, cuando casi cruza por un lado, se topa con alguien y cae._

_-Ay, ay, ay, ay… eso ha dolido-dice la voz-Oh, ¡lo siento mucho señor!_

_Sephiroth, por su parte, se toca la cabeza sin creerse todavía que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien corría por allí. Abre los ojos y mira la persona con la que ha topado y, al verla, se queda sin palabras._

_-¿Tú?_

_-¿Eh? ¿Nos cono…?-silencio y grito-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sois el gran Sephiroth! Lo… lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooooo… No era mi intención hacerle caer señor. Soy muy torpe._

_-No… no te preocupes. Sólo ha sido un accidente._

_-¿Cómo le puedo pagar señor?_

_-Ehhrr…-se queda mudo, sólo al ver a esa chica en carne y hueso… Algo le había cambiado, como aquella vez…-¿Eres Juni?_

_-Sí, espere… ¿cómo sabe usted mi nombre?_

_Sephiroth se levanta expulsándose el polvo y responde:_

_-Génesis me ha hablado mucho de ti._

_-¡Hay va! ¿Y cómo está?_

_-Ehhrr… bien supongo. ¿Qué haces tú en un lugar como éste?_

_-Ah, vivo en el pueblo, a veces salgo por aquí, me gusta pasear de vez en cuando._

_-Oh… ehhrr… vale._

_-¿Y usted señor? ¿Está en alguna misión?_

_-¿Yo?-Sephiroth no sabe lo que le pasa-Pues… no exactamente. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?_

_-No, es que Génesis me ha dicho que viniera aquí, que tenía que pedirme algo._

_Sephiroth casi se deja caer al suelo, ¿ya tiene pensado eso tan deprisa?_

_-Oye… ¿qué tal si te vienes conmigo? Ya le diré yo a Génesis que no pasa nada, ¿te apetece ir a Midgar?_

_-No sé… debería pedírselo a mis tíos._

_-¿Tíos?_

_-Sí, vivo con ellos. Los quiero un montón…_

_-¿Y eso?_

_-Ehrr… nada, no es nada personal. _

_Sephiroth llama a Génesis, diciendo que Juni irá con él en Midgar y que se traiga a otras personas por allí. Sephiroth está en silencio mientras la acompaña hasta la casita que hay en ese pueblito y ella llama a la puerta y una mujer de unos 30 años abre la puerta._

_-¡Juni! ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no salgas del pueblo!_

_-Lo siento mamá, es que… _

_-Hay pequeña, sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti…_

_-Un momento, disculpe por interrumpir señora-dice Sephiroth-¿no has dicho que vivías con tus tíos?_

_-Sí, y ella lo es._

_-Pero acabas de llamarla madre._

_-Bueno… es que…_

_-¿Y usted es el famoso Sephiroth? ¡Juni! ¿¡Cómo no me has dicho que has quedado con él!_

_-No mamá, me lo encontré por casualidad en el monte Nibel…_

_-Entre señor Sephiroth, ¡adelante! ¿Quiere un té? ¿Un café?_

_-Ehrr…_

_-Venga señor-dice Juni-¿por qué no?_

_Sephiroth, sin saber por qué, acaba aceptando y entra en la casita. _

_-Sigo sin entender que le llames madre a tu tía chica-dice Sephiroth_

_-Oye Juni, ¿puedes subir a buscar el té?_

_La pequeña acepta y sube corriendo al piso superior mientras la mujer se acerca a Sephiroth y susurra:_

_-Mire señor, esto no puedo decirlo pero… Es que ella es adoptada._

_-¿Adoptada? ¿Por usted?-la mujer asiente-¿Por qué? ¿Y sus padres?_

_-Pues…-la mujer suspira-todavía no lo ha superado la pequeña, lo siento…_

_Juni interrumpe con las corridas por las escaleras._

_Horas más tarde…_

_-¡Me alegra que mi madre haya aceptado que vaya con usted!_

_-Sí-dice Sephiroth recordando las palabras de matrimonio que tuvo que tragarse con esa mujer_

_-Por cierto, ¿conoce usted a Cloud?_

_-¿Cloud? Ah sí, tu primo, ¿no?_

_-Sí, ¿cómo está?_

_-Pues… está bien. No es que me conozca todavía, está siempre con el cachorrillo._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Un chico, su mejor amigo. Créeme cuando te digo que son inseparables._

_-Bueno, menos mal que ha hecho amigos por lo menos…_

_-¡JUUUUUUNIIIIIIIIIII!-se oye el grito de Génesis corriendo con brillo en los ojos._

_-¡Hola Génesis! ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien preciosa, ¿y tú?_

_-Pues, bien también, ¿y ellos?-pregunta Juni viendo que hay gente_

_-Ah, es verdad. Este tío es Angeal-dice Génesis señalándolo con mala gana-este es Reno._

_-Oh, encantada._

_-Igualmente-dicen los dos a la vez._

_-¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme?_

_-Pues yo… ¿Podrías salir…?-Sephiroth, sin saber por qué, no quería que Génesis cumpliera sus planes, y menos después de conocer a la chica y ver que era tan noble y…-¿conmig…?_

_Sin siquiera pensarlo, Sephiroth cogió la mano de Juni y, con el corazón acelerado, gritó a pleno pulmón:_

_-¿¡PODRÍAS SALIR CONMIGO EN UNA CITA!_

_El lugar se quedó en el completo silencio y, al encontrarse en un lugar público, la gente empezó a mirar a Sephiroth, sin creerse que hubiera pedido a gritos una cita a una chica como ella. Entonces empieza a sonrojarse, dándose cuenta de la locura que acaba de cometer mientras Juni se queda paralizada y dice:_

_-Lo de mamá le ha dejado raro señor…_

_-No… no es lo que crees…_

_-¡Vamos Sephy! ¡No seas tímido!-grita Angeal animándolo._

_-Bueno… si quería salir conmigo no tenía más que decirlo antes…_

_-Lo… lo siento Juni_

_Génesis no decía nada, estaba cabreado, le había quitado su oportunidad mira a Sephiroth con odio._

_-Bueno pues… vale. ¿Por qué no?_

_***Fin del flashback***_

-¿Lo hizo para proteger a mi prima?-digo yo con brillo en mis ojos, no me lo puedo creer, el que acababa de odiar por pensar mal de él ahora pienso que es la persona perfecta para salir con Juni…

-Sí, sé que debería haberte dicho algo, lo siento.

-No señor, no se disculpe, siento haberle malinterpretado.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te perdono si me dices qué promesa le hiciste con Juni?

-No fue nada malo. Lo que no puedo creerme es que mi madre te haya dicho que Juni es adoptada…

-¿Esa era tu madre?

-Sí.

-Y… ¿cómo pasó?

-No puedo decirlo, lo siento… Bueno, lo de la promesa… Yo tenía unos ocho años y Juni seis recién cumplidos, me acuerdo bien. Ese día llovía y Juni estaba muy triste, yo estaba en mi cuarto…

_***Flashback***_

_Observo la ventana, viendo la lluvia fuera. Hace dos días que Juni ha cumplido sus seis años, pero estoy preocupado. Recuerdo el día que llegó, estaba igual que ahora, en silencio, sin hablar con nadie, encerrándose en su cuarto sin comer mucho. Suspiro, el frío recorre todo el cuerpo así que voy a por una manta y me la pongo a mi alrededor mientras observo la ventana de nuevo. Estoy aburrido, son las cuatro de la tarde pero parece que sea de noche por las nubes que hay en el cielo. Mi puerta se abre de golpe, viendo a mi padre asustado._

_-Cloud, ¿has visto a Juni?_

_-Estaba en su habitación_

_Mi padre mira a la puerta que hay enfrente de mí y la abre. Dejo la manta donde estaba y voy hacia allí, viendo que no está._

_-¡Cariño! ¡No está!-grita mi padre, así habla con mi madre._

_Empiezo a asustarme, ¿dónde puede ir mi prima sin conocer todavía el pueblo? Nunca salía de casa y, ¿dónde está ahora? _

_-Cloud, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de la casa? Mamá y yo vamos a salir un minuto, ¿vale?_

_-S…sí papá…_

_Sin nada más, me dejan solo y yo me quedo sin palabras. Busco a Juni por toda la casa, nombrando su nombre, llamándola, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Triste, bajo a la cocina notando el frío en todo en mi cuerpo, ¿cómo puede salir con este frío? Observo la ventana de nuevo, temiendo no poder ver a mi prima nunca más... Sin darme cuenta, veo algo lejos y lo reconozco sorprendentemente, incluso sin verla casi nunca. Ignorando el frío cojo las llaves de casa, salgo y cierro la puerta con un paraguas para no mojarme y con otro en mi otra mano. Corro hasta debajo de un árbol, viendo a mi prima mojada de arriba abajo y oyendo sus llantos. Me dirijo a ella y, al notar mi presencia, levanta su cabeza de sus rodillas, pero sólo me observa los pies._

_-Juni… vuelve a casa, hace mucho frío._

_Me ignora completamente y yo le acerco el paraguas, notando su sorpresa y cómo, por primera vez desde que vivía conmigo, me mira a los ojos. Veo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios ensangrentados de morderse tanto los labios. Yo le sonrío y digo:_

_-Mamá y papá te están buscando, pero he sido el único que te ha encontrado.-silencio. Me estoy incomodando, así que me acerco a ella y, con la manga de mi ropa, le seco las lágrimas-No llores, ¡ya eres mayor! ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?_

_-S…seis *snif*_

_No puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que oigo su voz. Hasta había creído que se había vuelto muda por el shock, pero acababa de hablar._

_-Vamos a casa, hace frío aquí fuera._

_Paro mi mano con una sonrisa y ella, con temor, la toma. Al final los dos usamos el mismo paraguas y volvemos a casa. Juni ya estaba mojada de arriba abajo y estaba tiritando de frío, así que la invité a sentarse a mi habitación con mi mejor manta._

_-Estás tiritando…-sí lo hace, porque se oye cómo sus dientes castañean-No te muevas, ¿vale? Voy a por mi chocolate caliente._

_Corro hasta la puerta para abrirla, tengo que dar un salto porque todavía soy muy bajito pero, cuando la abro, algo me frena, y es mi prima hablándome:_

_-Clo…ud… Es tuyo el chocolate… Ya me…apañaré…_

_Me doy la vuelta, viendo que está tiritando todavía bajo mi manta y está incorporada._

_-No pasa nada, le pediré a mamá que me haga otro y listo, tú llevas dos días sin comer._

_Me bajo corriendo a la cocina y cojo un baso de chocolate caliente que hay en la mesa. El baso es grande y mamá sabe que no bebo mucho de eso, pero siempre me pone más de la cuenta. Subo corriendo las escaleras y le doy el baso. Ella, temblando, lo coge y empieza a beber._

_-¡Está rico!-dice ella_

_-Claro, la especialidad de mamá. Ahora necesitamos ropa para ti, la que llevas puesta está mojada, ¿sabes dónde guarda tu ropa?-Juni niega con la cabeza-¡No pasa nada! Ya te dejaré algo mío-y busco por mi armario. Saco un pijama de chocobos y se lo doy. Cuando termina de beberse el chocolate, cojo el baso y lo devuelvo en la cocina, voy a la ducha y cojo una toalla y, cuando vuelvo a mi habitación, veo que Juni ya se ha puesto el pijama._

_-Te queda muy bien-digo mirándola con una sonrisa_

_-Está calentita._

_-Es mi favorita. Ven, voy a secarte el pelo.-se acerca a mí y yo, con la toalla, le seco el pelo, la peino y la miro sonriendo de nuevo._

_-Juni, ¿por qué no sonríes?-baja la cabeza tristemente-Ya sé que todavía estás enferma por lo de tío y tía, yo también los echo de menos, ¿sabes?-Juni empieza a sollozar y vuelve a llorar, lo que hace que me ponga nervioso-No… no llores Juni, por favor…_

_-*Snif* les echo de menos *snif*_

_-Lo sé Juni, lo sé.-la abrazo y noto cómo ella también lo hace, estallando a lágrimas. _

_-Vamos, ríe un poquito. ¡No hay nada malo en ello!-digo yo después de sentarnos en la cama. Ella alza la cabeza, mirándome con los ojos mojados y pregunta:_

_-¿Cómo voy a reír?_

_-Pues… ¿Así?-pongo una cara tonta, tirando de mis labios, sacando la lengua y poniendo mis ojos en medio, lo que hace que Juni estalle a risas._

_-¡Es divertido!_

_-¡Te has reído! ¿Has visto que no hay nada malo en ello?-se hace un silencio mientras ella se ruboriza-Oye, quiero verte más así, ¿vale?_

_-Pero…_

_-Sé que te sientes muy sola primita, pero ¡yo estoy aquí! Seré tu héroe._

_-Pero no puedo olvidarles…_

_-No he dicho que lo hagas… Espera, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una promesa?_

_-¿Promesa?_

_-Sí, yo seré tu hermano mayor para siempre y te cuidaré como uno y, siempre que estés triste, te haré reír, todos los días, por muy triste que esté yo algún día. ¿Vale?_

_Juni saca una tímida sonrisa y asiente diciendo:_

_-Va…vale. Yo también te haré reír cuando estés triste._

_-¡BIEN! Entonces, ¡ahora somos oficialmente hermanos!_

_-Para siempre…_

_Juntamos nuestros dedos con una sonrisa para mostrar que era una promesa que no queríamos romper._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

-Vaya, que bonito por tu parte.-dice Sephiroth sorprendido

-Bueno, Juni estaba destrozada, ¿qué más podía hacer?

-Cuando quieres, tienes tu lado tierno.

-¡Yo siempre lo tengo!

-Bueno, eso explica mejor que tú la llames "hermana"

-Sí, y ella también me llama hermano muchas veces.

Sephiroth sonríe y para el coche. Veo que es un enorme hotel, pero no me fijo en el nombre. Cojo a mi prima y la llevamos a la habitación 211. La dejo tumbada en la cama y la cubro con la sábana.

-Se nota que cumples con tu promesa, vaya forma de preocuparse por una chica.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿y usted por qué se tuvo que disfrazar de chica?

-¿Eh?

-Yo he dicho mi parte, le toca a usted.

-Bueno… si te soy sincero… A mí también me gustaba un chico antes.

-¿Qué? ¿También? Y… ¿quién era?

-Si no se lo dices a nadie, te lo digo.

-Si no le dice a nadie que Clouettea soy yo, no lo haré.

-Vaya, chico listo. Bueno, si te soy sincero a mí… me gustaba Génesis.

-¿Génesis?-no puedo creer lo que acabo de oír

-Sí, y unas fans me pillaron, así que dijeron que intentarían hacer que fuera como una chica. Me tuve que agarrar el pelo y llevar ropa de mujer, una era como la tuya, esa me la dejó Aerith, lo recuerdo bien. Estaba muy emocionada y eso y, al final, Génesis no puede resistirse a besar a una chica, así que…

-¿¡Te besó!

-Iba a hacerlo, pero le frené cuando noté que se acercaba demasiado a mis pelotas-¿cómo pudo Sephiroth soportar eso?-veía raro que no se diera cuenta de que era un tío. Al final resultó que sólo jugaba conmigo y… me cabreé con él. Al final dejó de gustarme y el tío, para vengarse de la patada en las pelotas que le di y haberle demostrado que era yo, se lo dijo a Reno, a Angeal y a algunos más. Me tomaron por un pervertido, pero eso ya pasó por suerte.

-Ah, madre mía, como Zack me haga lo mismo lo mato.

-Espero por tu bien que no, te deseo suerte.

-Oiga señor…

-Tutéame.

-Vale, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro

-¿Te gusta Juni?

Sephiroth se sonroja y se le notan los nervios mientras dice:

-¿Eh? E-e-eso ¿a qué viene?

-Pues por nada, es que me ha sorprendido que hayas salido con Juni y hayas jodido a Génesis a la vez.

-Bueno… pero yo no juego con ella. Vamos, te acompañaré hasta allí de nuevo para que no preocupes a Zack.

-Pero Juni…-la miro-¿estará segura sola?

-Tranquilo, por suerte mi coche tiene gran velocidad, así que no va a pasar nada.

Y tiene razón, porque después de montar en su coche me han venido náuseas que finjo.

-Cuidaré de Juni, no te preocupes.

-Va…vale… hasta pronto.

Se va y yo, con la cara verde, entro de nuevo viendo a Zack. Él se acerca a mí y me mira preguntando:

-¿Cómo está Juni?

-Bien…

-¿Qué te pasa? Tu cara…

No aguanto… tengo que…

-¡Ahora vengo!

Corro hasta el cuarto de baño y empiezo a vomitar. Madre mía, y yo que creía que no me volvería a pasar esto. Llevo tiempo sin vomitar cuando me monto en coches y ahora… Después de unos minutos, al fin me siento mejor y salgo del baño de mujeres (estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a entrar allí) y regreso. Para entonces, Zack me sonríe y son las tres de la madrugada. Salimos de allí y se dirige hasta un hotel, no me fijo en él y entramos. Nos dirigimos a la habitación 212 y entramos.

-¿Qué te ha parecido Clouettea?-pregunta Zack-espero no haberte aburrido.

-¡En absoluto! Me lo he pasado genial, me ha encantado.

-Bueno, lástima de lo de tu prima.

-Espero que esté bien-pienso recordando las palabras de Sephiroth _"Cuidaré de Juni, no te preocupes" _Eso espero…

-Bueno, yo me voy a tomar un baño-dice Zack, lo que hace que empiece a imaginar a Zack desnudo. ¡No! ¡No puedo volver a sangrar por la nariz!

-Yo ya voy a dormir.-digo y me estiro en una cama. No me cuesta mucho dormir, estoy agotado…

…

Noto algo molesto detrás de mí, despertándome. Veo desde la ventana que todavía es de noche. Miro el reloj que se halla al lado de la cama, encima de la mesilla de noche. Las 4:14 am. Hay algo detrás de mí que me está siendo muy incómodo, así que me doy la vuelta y, ¿qué me encuentro? ¡A Zack abrazándome! Mi respiración se queda entrecortada, ni siquiera lleva la chaqueta, sólo se ven esos perfectos músculos, madre mía… Trago la saliva sonoramente, está… Bajo la cabeza, viendo que la sábana nos cubre. La levanto un poco y, al verlo, me sonrojo y miro arriba de nuevo. Estoy tan sonrojado que creo que me voy a desmayar… ¡No lleva pantalones! Algo empieza a pasarme en mis "partes íntimas" ¡Me está excitando! Tapo lo que acabo de ver, unos bóxers de color negro con letras negras que pone "Zack". ¿Se puede saber qué hace él en mi misma cama? ¡Le voy a matar! Levanto mi mano, pasando por mi flequillo y me doy cuenta de que estoy despeinado. Veo entonces cómo abre los ojos y yo, nervioso, me tapo mis partes íntimas.

-¿Ya has despertado?-pregunta

-Se… ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú en mi misma cama?

_**Continuará…**_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**_

_**Esto ya va a por todos, siento muxo tener q decirlo y me duele pero… Resulta ser q voy a estar ausente estas navidades. ¿Xq? Bueno, mi madre no sabe q pongo fics en el blog (d hecho, odia lo q escribo y me lo tne prohibido pero… ¿para q? a mi me gusta hacer lo q hago…) Bueno, lo siento muxo pero os voy a dar una buena noticia, cmo sé q me hecharéis d menos, os escribiré un fic más largo (más incluso q este) y… q sepáis algo sinceramente: OS ECHARÉ A TODAS D MENOS! BESOS! Si veo q tengo un hueco y vengo al locutorio o lo q sea, os pongo la continuación antes pero, si no… pues bueno, lo siento.**_

_**De verdad, lo siento muxísimo por esto pero… no tengo remedio. Yo le doy la excusa a mi madre d q tengo trabajos d bachillerato (a veces es verdd pero bueno) Lo siento d corazón pero no os preocupéis! A la vuelta seré mejor! Kiss!**_

_**Reviews y respuestas:**_

**eli-eliza-yaoi:**

_**aaaa Shephy esta para follarselo ¡Apoyo a Juni! jajajaja muy bueno el capitulo valla que sabes dejar en suspenso eeeee XD muy muy bueno espero el proximo capitulo! bye!**_

_Y yo pensando q era lo único pensando en eso sobre Sephiroth… XD! Gracias x apoyarme nena! Voy a seguir así y tal vez un pokito más lejos!^^ grax x tu review eh! Kiss!_

**Maya:**

_**waaah ame el capitulo y juni borracha es una pervertida xD**_

_**bueno y mi resumen**_

_**DIMELO**_

_**JAMAZ**_

_**SEPHIROTH DETENTE VAS A MATARLA**_

_**SI NO ME DICES T QITARE LA COSA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA TI**_

_**TODO MENOS M SANDIWCH DE JAMON**_

_**no soy yo? ojitos de perrito***_

_**zack es de jamon**_

_**MOUNSTRO SEPHY MERECES MORIR**_

_**FJVHRGODRG**_

_**juni:de q me perdi?**_

_**xD y si si hare un fic contigo puedo usar el nombre d juni?**_

_**un adelanto chan chan chan**_

_**seras amiga de cloud: si y mucho mas hasta la mitad xD**_

_**seras enemiga de zack? weyno al principio si pero no t daras cuenta xD**_

_**sere amiga de zack nye algo asi xD**_

_**sephiroth x juni tal vez xD**_

_**pista todos los ricos son una mierda de paso impuros ;_;**_

_**bye kisus espero q entiendas xD**_

_En primer lugar, gracias d corazón ^^, me alegra q sigas dejando reviews! (amo los reviews! XD) y bueno… la pregunta si puedes usar o no el nombre de Juni… ejem… CMO NO LO HAGAS TE MATO! Jeje… me gusta q la gente me ponga siempre cmo Juni, es q tengo un fuerte vínculo con ese nombre y si no sale en algún fic, sea o no sea mío si se refieren a mí, pues… no me gusta. Más bien dicho t obligo a q uses mi nombre de Juni, si no… ME CABREARÉ Y NO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO!_

_Jajaj broma, sé q tdos desean leer mis fics, pero kiero q uses mi nombre de Juni y bueno… cmo no sabía q nombre ponerte en el fic, he acabado poniéndote Atsuko, no sé si t gusta o no, pero si no t gusta sólo dímelo y cambiaré el nombre, ya me inventaré q Génesis se ekivocó d nombre y ya está^^ Bueno, en el fic, en realidad, no sé cmo soy cuando me emborracho (en realidad, no he bebido nunca jeje…) y prefiero no imaginar lo q haría *me imagino con copas en la mano, medio borracha, subiendo por las mesas, subiendo el vestido y pidiendo a los tíos buenos q hay por ahí q me kiten la virginidad* madre mía… prefiero no imaginarlo… Bueno, da =, muxas grax x tu review y espero q cuando pongas el otro me avises! Estoy impaciente! Y t prometo q voy a ayudarte si t atascas! Kiss! Tkm chica!_

**Lucya:**

_**Ala! Que way! Pssss... Modestia aparte no? x) **_

_**Vya, no sabía que te pasara eso si te emborrachas O.o Procura no hacerlo demasiado.**_

_**Cloud: Pero de verdad que no te daas cuenta de que soy yo?**_

_**Zack: Nu OuO**_

_**Cloud: ¬¬U Venga ya... X cierto, descubriste ya como salir de aki?**_

_**Zack: *aporreando las paredes* No. Pero tampoco es que ayudes mucho ahí sentado sabs?**_

_**Cloud: Cuando lo intenté me dijiste q no hiciese nada ^^**_

_**Zack: ¬/¬ Da =**_

_**xDDD Pos mira, esk no me dejan hacerme cuenta, pero yo escribo muxo, no te preocupes. :) Cuando pueda, cuelgo algo ^.^**_

_**Lo q me encantó fue cuando Juni y Clouettea tiene serias conversaciones en el baño xDD**_

_**Sigue así, animo! =3**_

_**Kisuuu tkmmm!**_

_Jajajajja! Me interesa saber cuál d las conversaciones q tuvimos Clouettea y yo te encantó más! XD xq a mí tdas! Respecto a lo de emborracharme… cmo le he dicho a Maya, todavía no me he emborrachado nunca, y no me gustaría imaginar el ridículo q haría si llegara algún día a pasarme -.-', jeje… bueno, da =, espero q tengas suerte y pronto puedas poner algún fic tuyo ah, x cierto, y x si me preguntas y kieres añadirme en tu fic mi nombre Juni o a mí, adelante! Estoy encantada de ser famosa! Y ya de paso, si el creador se atreve a pasar x akí y vea el fic nuevo de __**Sorpresas de la vida **__(el fic en el q os voy a incluir a tdos los q me habéis comentado en el fic d incapaz d perderte) pz… a ver si se atreve y me añade en algún FFVII y se atreve a decir d una vez q Cloud es solo para mí y no para Tifa (Cloud es sólo mío y d nadie más! Muaajajjaj) Bueno, grax x tu review y espero d tdo corazón q sigas dejando más! Tkm nena! Kiss!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**En primer lugar, kiero daros las gracias a todos los q me han apoyado hasta ahora, q han sido muxo y eso se agradece de corazón. Por todos vosotros, os deseo un feliz año nuevo, feliz navidad y sobretodo q vuestras metas en la vida este año se cumplan. Os quiero un montón:**_

_**ChaimaCloud (alias:Juni)**_

_**Capítulo 8: Mi corazón roto**_

Levanto mi mano, pasando por mi flequillo y me doy cuenta de que estoy despeinado. Veo entonces cómo abre los ojos y yo, nervioso, me tapo mis partes íntimas.

-¿Ya has despertado?-pregunta

-Se… ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú en mi misma cama?

Zack me observa en silencio, incorporándose.

-Pues… como estaba agotado y no distinguía entre una cama y otra…

-¿¡Cómo no las vas a distinguir idiota! ¡Lo que pasa es que querías dormir a mi lado o hacerme algo cruel!

-Vaaya… te he pillado

-¿Eh?

Veo que Zack se acerca a mi rostro, lo que hace que me ponga nervioso, que mi corazón late a mil por segundo…

-No lo niegues,-dice Zack sin dejar de acercarse-lo necesitas, ¿verdad? Desde aquella noche…

¿Aquella noche? ¿De qué mierda está hablando? Trago la saliva nervioso, viendo que su mano acaricia mi rostro, si esto sigue así no creo que tarde en morir por un estúpido paro cardíaco. Noto el rubor en mis mejillas y cómo él se acerca a mis labios. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Zack tiene razón ¡Lo necesito! Dejándome llevar, me acerco a sus labios lentamente y, después de tanto tiempo, al fin consigo rozar mis labios con los suyos. Se siente tan bien sintiendo esos labios en los tuyos… Alzo una de mis manos, pasándolo por su pecho mientras mis ojos se cierran, dejándome llevar entre el ritmo de sus besos. Noto que su otra mano la apoya a mi lado y empuja su cuerpo hacia delante, haciendo que acabe tumbado boca arriba. Subo mis dos manos, pasándolos por ese sedoso y oscuro cabello mientras noto que su lengua se introduce en mi boca y yo cierro los ojos con fuerza, no esperaba esto… Noto que su miembro acaricia el mío, excitándome todavía más y que pasa su mano por mi cintura. Esto siente genial… ¡Un momento! Abro los ojos de repente. ¡Está rozando mi pene! Miro a Zack asustado, viendo que tiene sus ojos cerrados todavía. ¿Cómo no se da cuenta? Un momento… ¿A caso lo sabe? ¿Sabe que soy yo? Trato de empujarle, pero no es fácil apartar ese peso de encima de mí, así que le doy un rodillazo en las pelotas y él se aparta de mí, dejando entrever un hilo de saliva entre nuestros labios. Yo le miro esperando a que me mate, a que diga que soy un travesti, que soy un cerdo, pero lo único que dice es:

-¿Se puede saber por qué lo has hecho?

-¡No te apartabas de mí!

-¿Y por qué querías que lo hiciera? ¡Si lo disfrutabas!

-¿Qué? ¿No te sorprende que tenga…?

-¿Pelotas? ¿Y por qué debería sorprenderme?

Ahora sí que no le entiendo.

-Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No te das cuenta?-responde él mirándome-Desde el día que te vi en el callejón supe que eras tú Cloud.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¿Es coña no?

-Pues no, no lo es. Yo puedo reconocerte aunque no se te vea la cara, tu rostro no lo tiene nadie.

-P-pero esa noche tú…

-¡Fuiste tú el que se largó sin esperar a que te dijera nada!

No puedo creerlo, ¿está haciendo lo que hizo Génesis a Sephiroth? Ahora sí que me ha destrozado el corazón de verdad. No puedo soportarlo, este pecho duele, y mucho. Sin siquiera quererlo, dejo que un par de lágrimas se me escapen y digo:

-Estuviste jugando conmigo.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIOO!

Le doy un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que caiga al suelo de la fuerza que he usado. Otras lágrimas se me escapan, no puedo creerme esto de Zack. De Génesis vale pero… ¿de Zack? Sin poder contenerme más grito:

-¡No quiero verte en la vida!

Me dirijo a la salida, oyendo a Zack decir:

-Es…espera Cloud, ¡no es lo que crees!

Abro la puerta para largarme, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se me escapen y, cuando la cruzo, me topo con alguien, pero estoy tan destrozado que lo único que hago es agarrarle de la ropa entre lágrimas.

-¿Cloud?

Al reconocer la voz, levanto la cabeza sorprendido, viéndolos allí.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Estamos en la habitación del lado-dice Sephiroth mirándome.

-Veníamos a quejarnos del jaleo que armabais-dice Juni (la persona que estoy abrazando)-Cloud, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Juni, por favor, aléjame de ésta habitación…-digo sin dejar de abrazarla ni de llorar-Por favor…

Pongo mi cabeza entre sus pechos, no puedo soportarlo, duele tanto que te rompan el corazón… Noto que Juni suspira y que mira a Sephiroth y éste último dice:

-Está bien, ven a nuestra habitación.

Juni es la que me ayuda a andar y me acompaña a la puerta que está justo enfrente de la que estaba yo. Al cerrar la puerta, Juni me lleva hasta una de las camas y se va hasta la cocina, cogiendo un montón de pañuelos y dándomelos. Yo los cojo y me seco las lágrimas, avergonzado de haberlas sacado.

-Sephiroth, por favor, ¿nos puedes dejar solos un momento?

-Claro, estaré en el restaurante de abajo si me buscas.

-Gracias.

Veo la sonrisa de Sephiroth y una mirada dirigida a mí, creo que sabe lo que me pasa… Sin nada que decir, sale por la puerta y la cierra, dejándonos a Juni y a mí solos. Juni se agacha hasta mí, secándome las lágrimas con una de sus manos, observándome preocupada y animándome con unas palabras, e incluso abrazándome. Después de unos minutos, al fin me relajo y dejo de llorar.

-¿Estás mejor?-pregunta Juni

-S-sí, gracias.

-Venga hermanito, no me las des, se supone que te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

Sin poder evitarlo, hago una sonrisa rápida. No es por nada malo, es que estoy acostumbrado a ser yo la que siempre la anima, no ella a mí.

-Cloud, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Zack me engañó desde el principio.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si se le ve muy buena persona!

-Me ha destrozado el corazón Juni, eso no es ser bueno.

-Pero… si ni siquiera sabía que eras tú.

-¡Es por eso que me ha engañado! ¡Lo sabía desde el principio y me dejó haciendo el tonto por él y quedando en ridículo!

-¿Lo sabía?

-Sí, lo sabía. Ahora acaba de besarme y, cuando notaba que rozaba su pene con el mío, me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien y…

-¿Estuvisteis follando?

-¡No! Sólo nos besábamos en la cama. [joder, q mal suena eso -.-']

-Ah, vale… Lo siento. Pero no entiendo por qué Zack te haría algo como eso…

-Seguro que es por el beso que le di cuando me escapé, seguro que quiso vengarse.

Juni suelta un leve suspiro y me observa hasta que, después de pocos segundos, dice:

-Cloud, sabes que te quiero un montón. Juro que Zack se enterará de ésta pero, por favor, no quiero verte llorar más, ¿vale?-asiento con la cabeza y ella, sin previo aviso, alza mi cabeza con su mano y me da un beso en la frente-Te quiero hermano-y sonríe.

La miro sorprendido y hago una pequeña sonrisa, le agradezco en silencio lo que está haciendo por mí, y creedme que es mucho.

-Bueno, tú espera aquí, iré a por Sephiroth, ¿vale? No tardaré nada.

Asiento con la cabeza y ella se levanta, acercándose a la puerta. Antes de irse, la miro unos instantes y digo:

-Juni-ella se gira a mirarme-gracias

Me regala otra sonrisa, y eso se lo agradezco de corazón, lo necesito. Después de que ella cierre la puerta me levanto y me dirijo al baño para mirarme al espejo. Madre mía, se me ha ensuciado la cara con el maquillaje… Con los pañuelos que Juni me dio, me limpio toda la cara y luego me lavo la cara con agua, me peino un poco y vuelve a salir mi pelo chocobo. Estúpido Zack, ¿cómo se atreve a hacerme esto? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Suspiro largamente. Cierro los ojos, recordando el beso que acabo de darme con él, eso hace que vuelva a trincharme el corazón, así que abro los ojos _"por favor, no quiero verte llorar más, ¿vale?"_ Juni tiene razón, no puedo ser una nenaza.

-¿Cloud?

Despierto de mis pensamientos al escuchar a mi hermana llamarme.

-Cloud, ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, un momento.-respondo.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo a la habitación, viendo a Sephiroth con Juni.

-Por un momento pensé que te habías ido-dice Juni abrazándome-Me has asustado.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo, te tengo a ti, ¿no?

Ella, con una sonrisa, asiente con la cabeza y se separa de mí lentamente.

-Sephiroth ha ido a la habitación de Zack, pero parece que ya no está.

Bajo la cabeza tristemente, me ha dejado plantado.

-Cloud escucha,-dice Sephiroth-Sé que Zack no es de esas personas que juegan con otras, tiene que haber algún motivo por haberte hecho lo que ha hecho.

Levanto lentamente la cabeza sin sonreír. En realidad, quiero creer que lo que me dice Sephiroth es cierto pero… después de esto… Suspiro bajando la cabeza de nuevo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no volver a llorar y girando la cabeza, cuando cono unas manos pasar por mi alrededor desde mi lado derecho. Sé que son de Juni, que trata de animarme, pero es tan difícil… ¿Sentiría Juni lo mismo cuando le pasó aquello?

-Lo que necesito ahora es ropa masculina… por favor.

-Claro, ahora mismo voy a comprártela-dice Juni con una sonrisa-Tú ve a relajarte y date un buen baño, ¿vale?

-Juni, tú mejor quédate con Cloud, ya voy yo con el coche.-dice Sephiroth

-¿No te molesta?

-En absoluto, no te preocupes. Será mejor que le prepares algo a Cloud.

-Gracias.

Sephiroth se acerca a Juni, acariciándole la cabeza con una sonrisa y dice:

-No tienes por qué darlas.

Y se va. Yo me voy al baño para darme una buena ducha y Juni decide esperarme fuera, se ha metido en la cocina. Cierro la puerta del baño y me miro al espejo de nuevo, estoy hecho un asco. Estos estúpidos mini pantalones están tan estrechos que molestan. Es lo primero que me quito y lo tiro contra la puerta con rabia, sin creerme todavía lo que me ha pasado. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido ha dejarme hacer el ridículo de esta manera? ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar así conmigo? _"Sé que Zack no es de esas personas que juegan con otras, tiene que haber algún motivo por haberte hecho lo que ha hecho"_ Quiero creer que estas palabras de Sephiroth son ciertas pero… Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza, dejando que empiece a sangrar. Me odio tanto…

-Cloud, ¿necesitas algo?

La voz de Juni al otro lado de la puerta me despierta de mis pensamientos y miro a la puerta.

-No.

-Oye, mira si hay alguna toalla, es que antes el recepcionista se las llevó y no sé si las ha devuelto aquí, porque tengo un par en mis manos.

-Vale.-respondo y miro a mi alrededor en busca de una toalla, sin hallar ninguna.-No hay.

-Abre la puerta, te doy una

Obedezco abriendo un poco la puerta, ya que estoy casi en pelotas, (sólo con mis bóxers) y cojo la toalla sin mirar dándole las gracias. Suspiro dejando la toalla sin mirar en vete a saber dónde y veo que algo sobresale de ella. Sin entender, cojo lo que parece un pequeño papelito y lo miro. ¿Una nota? No es una nota, es… Casi lloro al verla, no me lo puedo creer. Sin pensarlo, abro la puerta encontrándome a Juni allí y la abrazo dejando caer un par de lágrimas y diciendo:

-Sólo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas, tonta.

-Quiero verte reír, ¿qué más quieres?

-Creí que te habrías olvidado…

-¿Olvidarme de algo que me cambió la vida? No seas tonto.

Me separo un poco de ella, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa con la foto en mis manos. Sí, lo que me ha dado es una foto, tonta pero divertida. ¿Que cómo es? Juni y yo de pequeños, Juni llorando de risa señalándome mientras yo pongo una cara tonta, en el árbol que la encontré cuando la dimos por perdida.

-¿Recuerdas ese día?-dice ella sonriendo

-Sí, lo recuerdo…

Los dos nos quedamos mirando la foto, recordando ese día…

_***Flashback***_

_Todavía tenía ocho años, esto ocurrió el día después de lo que le conté a Sephiroth…_

_Estoy dormido en mi habitación, con la manta cubriéndome el cuerpo, me gusta estar tranquilo en mi habitación. Oigo que alguien abre la puerta y empiezo a moverme un poco, pero oigo que la persona que ha abierto la puerta corre hasta mí hasta notar su peso, acaba de saltar encima de mi barriga y además está gritando:_

_-¡CLOUDDYYY! ¡DESPIERTAA!_

_La miro sin decir nada, ha gustado verla tan animada, quién iba a decir que ayer estaba destrozada… Me levanto mirándola medio dormido y digo:_

_-¿Qué hora es?_

_-No tengo ni idea, ¡Pero ayer me prometiste dar una vuelta tú y yo solos y que me presentarías a una amiga tuya!_

_Con los ojos dormidos, la miro con una sonrisa y pregunto:_

_-¿Han despertado ya mamá y papá?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Hace muuucho rato que han desayunado! Pero yo quise esperarte a ti y como tardabas, me han pedido que te despierte._

_Me levanto de la cama bostezando y me voy al baño a lavarme la cara y a prepararme. Después de eso, bajo por las escaleras corriendo y me dirijo directamente a la cocina, viendo a mi madre con una sonrisa. Como ayer los dos habían salido con la lluvia, habían estado muy preocupados por Juni, pero cuando llegaron a casa y la encontraron conmigo, mamá se puso a llorar de alegría y papá me abrazó con fuerza dándome las gracias, aunque no entendí por qué, (pero por los años, sí lo hice, es sólo que era muy niño entonces). Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah sí! Mi madre se acerca a mí y dice:_

_-Cloudy, hoy has despertado muy tarde._

_-Es que ayer estuve jugando con Juni hasta muy tarde._

_-No pasa nada cariño, pero Juni no quiso comer con nosotros, te esperó a ti, ¿sabes?_

_-Sí, me lo ha dicho._

_-Venga, come y luego sales con tus amigos, ¿vale?_

_Asiento y subo por la silla, sentándome mientras mamá llama a Juni para que baje a comer. Juni llega allí en pocos momentos y los dos comemos._

_-Mamá, le prometí ayer a Juni que vendría conmigo para conocer a Tifa, ¿puede mami? ¿Puede? ¿Plis?_

_Mamá me mira sorprendida y dice:_

_-Vale, pero cuida bien de ella, ¿está bien?_

_-Sí mami, ¡gracias!_

_Después de comer, Juni y yo salimos de la casa y esperamos a Tifa en el enorme prado que se encuentra al lado de una enorme casa, que es la de Tifa. Juni está agarrándome de la ropa por detrás mirando a todos lados asustada. Es normal, todavía no conoce el lugar y está algo insegura, ya que es la primera vez que sale para conocer a gente. Creo que mis padres y yo somos los únicos que ella conoce. Tifa llega después de unos minutos y Juni se pone detrás de mí al verla, agarrándome los brazos y mirando un poco._

_-Hola Cloud, ¿cómo estás?-dice Tifa._

_-Bien, he llevado a mi prima._

_Tifa mira detrás de mí, viendo a Juni escondida a mis espaldas y dice:_

_-¿Es ella la prima de la que tanto me hablas?_

_-Sí, Juni, saluda a Tifa._

_-Ho-hola.-dice ella con timidez._

_-Hola, yo me llamo Tifa, ¿y tú?_

_-Ju…Junichi, pe-pero me llaman… Juni_

_-¿Juni? ¡Que bonito nombre!_

_-Es que no está acostumbrada a hablar mucho con la gente-digo mirando a Tifa_

_-No pasa nada, déjale tiempo._

_Después de unas horas de juegos y tonterías infantiles, Juni empieza a acostumbrarse a estar con Tifa y ya se habla más. Me siento bien por ella, tengo que cuidarla como una hermana pequeña, se lo he prometido y no romperé mi promesa. En ese instante es cuando vienen otros chicos del pueblo. La verdad es que no les caigo bien después de que Tifa tuviera ese accidente y… bueno, ya os podréis imaginar que me culpan a mí. Pero fueron ellos quienes no la ayudaron, yo fui el único que fue a por ella y la ayudó._

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el "nene chocobo"_

_-¡Dejadle en paz!-grita Tifa, pero sé que será inútil. Aún así, no puedo dejar que toquen a Juni, tengo que protegerla_

_-Pero mirad que niña más guapa, ¿quién es?_

_Juni, sonrojada, se esconde detrás de mí y pregunta:_

_-Clo…Cloud, ¿Quiénes son ellos?_

_-No te preocupes Juni, tú corre a casa._

_-¿Son malos?_

_-¿Malos?-dice otro de ellos-¡Eso díselo al idiota este del chocobo! ¿De qué le conoces?_

_-Es… es mi primo._

_-¿Tu primo?-dice el primero y todos los demás se echan a reír-No pudo tocarte uno más imbécil._

_-¡No os metáis con él!-grita Tifa_

_-Tú te callas-ordena otro de ellos y se acercan a mí. Yo empujo a Juni hasta Tifa y grito:_

_-Tifa, llévatela de aquí._

_Después de estas palabras, recibo una paliza, son cinco contra uno, ¿cómo voy a vencer? Acabo tendido en el suelo en cuestión de segundos con múltiples rasguños y moratones mientras escucho a uno de ellos decir:_

_-Como vuelva a encontrarte con Tifa, volveremos a lo mismo. _

_-¡Cloud!-oigo gritar a Juni-¿Cómo os atrevéis?_

_-Él es el tonto, sabe que no debe acercarse a nosotros y lo ha hecho._

_-¡Os vais a enterar!-grita ella y corre hasta ellos. No… no puedo dejarla_

_-¡Juni! ¡No vayas!-eso es lo único a lo que alcanzo decir. _

_Me levanto con la ayuda de Tifa y veo cómo Juni da un puñetazo en la cara del último que habló. Todos se quedan callados, el silencio se hace incómodo, es normal, de todos los del pueblo ese es el más matón. No me lo puedo creer, ahora sí que está perdida… Tifa me suelta, dejándome caer y se tapa los ojos diciendo:_

_-¡No puedo mirar!_

_-¡Pero no me sueltes!-grito yo y me levanto como puedo, viendo que el matón mira a Juni con mala cara y dice:_

_-¿Qué te crees?_

_-¡A mi primo no lo toca nadie que no sea yo!_

_¿Que no me toca nadie que no sea ella? ¿A qué ha venido eso?_

_-Pues por proteger a este tonto ahora vas a ser tú la que reciba lo mismo, "nena diabla"_

_Oh no, eso no debería haberlo dicho… Miro a Juni asustado, viendo que aprieta sus puños con fuerza y que su sangre brota de ellos._

_-Juni, ¡No les hagas caso!-grito desesperado, pero no creo que sirva de nada._

_-Repite eso si tienes cojones.-dice ella con voz que me hace recorrer escalofríos. Nunca he visto a mi prima cabreada pero… ahora veo que es mejor no hacerlo._

_-Nena diabla-repite el idiota._

_Juni le propina otro puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que caiga al suelo con un hilo de sangre saliéndole por la nariz y el matón, cabreado, se levanta mientras oigo a Tifa decir:_

_-¿Ya la ha pegado?_

_-No, ha sido ella quien le ha pegado-respondo_

_-¿¡Qué!-grita Tifa y mira de nuevo, viendo que el puño del matón se acerca a Juni_

_-¡Juni! ¡Corre!-grito asustado, ¡no me atrevo a mirar! ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo! Cuando veo lo siguiente, me quedo petrificado, sin palabras. Juni, con una sola mano, le ha parado el puño al tío y le ha dejado tumbado de una patada en la cara, creo que han sido dos, pero ha sido tan rápido que casi ni he visto el último. Después de eso, los demás cuatro se lanzan encima de ella, pero se agacha, poniendo sus dos manos en el suelo y hace el pino abriendo las dos piernas y, mientras los otros se le acercan, ella da volteretas pateando a todos y cada uno de ellos. Luego, de un salto, acaba con el último con un puñetazo en la barbilla, haciendo que vuele por los aires y acaba con una patada en sus pelotas, dejándolos a los cinco en K.O. Ni yo me creo lo que acabo de ver, Juni es más pequeña que yo pero vaya fuerza tiene, da más miedo que mi madre cuando se cabrea…_

_-Así vais a aprender a no meteros con quienes no debéis-dice Juni expulsándose las manos y satisfecha de su trabajo. Después los mira a todos con cara asesina- Quien se atreva a volver a tocar a mi Cloud no lo pego, no. ¡Le parto todos los huesos! ¿Entendido?-Todos, asustados, se arrastran hacia atrás asustados-¿¡ENTENDIDO! _

_¿Mi Cloud? Eso sí que es demasiado… Los chicos, temblando, se levantan del suelo y con un saludo militar corean todos a la vez:_

_-¡Sí señora!_

_Y se van corriendo._

_-Serán estúpidos-dice Juni dándose la vuelta-¿cómo se atreven a hacerte esto?-se acerca hasta mí-¿Estás bien Cloud?_

_-Creo que sí-respondo todavía flipando en colores. Creo que Tifa está peor que yo, porque tiene la boca abierta y se ha quedado muda. Juni me ayuda a levantarme y los tres andamos hasta el árbol donde Juni había estado llorando la noche anterior, donde la encontré. Me dejó allí sentado y ella se sentó a mi lado._

_-Oye Juni-digo mirándola-¿Cómo es que sabes luchar tan bien?_

_-Es que mamá y papá son expertos en artes de lucha y me enseñaron algo…_

_-Tío y tía…-me quedo pensativo-ahora que lo dices… es verdad, recuerdo que tenías muchos trofeos en casa._

_-Dejemos el tema Cloud-dice Juni-por favor._

_La miro en silencio, creo que tiene razón, no es bueno hablar de ellos estando ella tan desanimada. Veo que su rostro muestra tristeza de nuevo y Tifa, con una sonrisa, dice:_

_-Eh chicos, ¡este día no se puede olvidar nunca! Os haré una foto, esperad un momento._

_Se va dejándonos a Juni y a mí solos. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo, he vuelto a poner triste a Juni._

_-Gracias, te debo una hermanita._

_Veo que ella alza la cabeza con sorpresa, tal vez porque es la primera vez que le llamo "hermana", pero lo somos, ¿no? Después de la promesa de ayer, nos hicimos hermanos. Juni, con una sonrisa, me abraza con fuerza y yo correspondo a su abrazo, viendo que llega Tifa con una cámara de fotos y se prepara para echarnos una, pero Juni sigue desanimada y Tifa dice:_

_-Juni, ¡sonríe! No puedo echarte una foto así._

_-Ya verás cómo te reirás con esto-digo poniendo una cara tonta y Juni, al verme, llora de risa señalándome igual que Tifa, mientras ella echa la foto…_

_***Fin del flashback***_

-Recuerdo que desde que les diste aquella paliza a esos tontos no se atrevieron a acercarse a mí nunca más-digo riéndome

-Y a mí me trataban como la jefa de un ejército, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Vaya si me acuerdo! A veces quería comprarme algo y como éramos pobres tú les pedías a ellos que me lo compraran y ni siquiera se negaban.

-Sí, fue divertido, sobretodo porque fui tu maestra

-Quiero protegerte Juni, por eso quería ser más fuerte que tú.

-Y me pediste enseñarte todo lo que sabía de lucha.

-A ti te gustaba, no lo niegues.

-Sí, lo admito, pero lo que no me gustaba era verte herido, siempre te apalizaba-dice ella recordando los intensivos entrenamientos que me daba.

-Ya, pero no te olvides cuando conseguí derrotarte por primera vez.

-¡Eso fue duro!-rió ella-Pero disfruté mucho

La miro con una sonrisa, abrazándola de nuevo diciendo:

-Si no fuera porque eres familiar mía, te daría un beso en los labios. Gracias Juni.

-Bueno, siempre tienes una oportunidad-dice ella.

Jeje… lo sé, es un poco tonto esto, pero ¿y qué? Yo la quiero como una hermana pequeña igual que ella me quiere a mí como a un hermano mayor. Aún así siempre le había gustado que la besara en los labios, según ella "estoy bueno". Pero como no me puedo negar después de esto...

-Juni, siempre has querido un beso mío en tus labios, ¿no?-Juni asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza y con un enorme brillo en los ojos-Te propongo un trato, cuando te des el primer beso con la persona de la que estás enamorada, yo te daré el siguiente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo harías?-responde ella con brillo en sus ojos

-Sí, te debo una

-¡Gracias! Pero ahora entra que estás medio desnudo y se te notan las pelotas.

-Si tú estás acostumbrada a verme así

Sé que suena raro, pero es verdad. Ella anda muy ligera de ropa por la casa y a veces, cuando venía a despertarme en verano, me encontraba de la misma forma que estoy ahora. Ella disfruta mucho viéndome así, dice que es la "única afortunada" en verme así, pero me da igual, es mi hermana y yo también la veo de la misma manera en casa, estamos así desde que vive en mi casa.

-¡Da igual! Ve a ducharte y yo estaré en la cocina cuando termines.

Sin nada más que decir y animado, entro en el baño cerrando de nuevo la puerta. Me gusta recordar mi pasado, sobretodo después de la llegada de Juni. Ella me había cambiado la vida y entré en SOLDIER por ella. Vale, también porque quería ser como Sephiroth, pero más por ella y para protegerla, ella es la que me alegró la vida. Entro en la bañera al fin desnudo, dejando que el agua salpique mi cuerpo. Vale, Juni me ha animado un poco, lo admito, pero no es fácil olvidar lo que ha pasado. A mí me gusta Zack, le quiero pero… Bajo la cabeza mojada, dejando que mi flequillo se deslice hacia delante y suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-Zack…-susurro entre el ruido del agua-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Abro un poco los ojos, levantando la cabeza y dejando que las gotas de agua caigan en mi rostro, pasando mis dos manos en mi rubio cabello mojado. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, limpiándome el cuerpo entero y, después de terminar, salgo de la bañera y cojo la toalla que Juni me dio minutos antes, rodeándomela por la cintura. Miro la ropa femenina que llevaba puesta con mala cara, no pienso ponerme eso ni de coña. Cojo la ropa y, con toda mi furia, la lanzo por la ventana, acertando en un cubo de basura. Vaya escritora, gracias por la puntería [de nada^^] Salgo del baño y me dirijo a la cocina, viendo que mi hermana está cocinando. La verdad, me encanta lo que ella prepara, es delicioso. Me acerco a ella y ésta, al notar mi presencia, se gira hacia mí y pregunta:

-¿Ya has terminado?

-Sí. Gracias por lo de antes.

-¡No hay de qué hermanito! Siempre que lo necesites te animaré.

-Oye, ¿es que siempre llevas la foto encima?

Juni se gira hacia mí y, levantando la cabeza, responde:

-Pues sí, es algo de lo que no quiero olvidarme.

-Tampoco es para tanto mujer…

-Te equivocas Cloud, para mí eso lo es todo. Si aquel día no me hubieras encontrado debajo de ese mismo árbol tal vez yo... tal vez estaría muerta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Juni suspira, dándose la vuelta para seguir cocinando y responde de espaldas a mí:

-Aquel día me fui porque quise suicidarme

Al oír esas palabras me levanto de repente de la mesa gritando:

-¿¡QUE IBAS A…! ¿ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?

-Cloud, no te lo dije por miedo, quería decírtelo cuando confiara más en ti pero, como tuviste que venir a Midgar… Pero eso ya pasó, si no hubieras venido a rescatarme, tal vez habría llegado a morir ese mismo día.

La miro todavía sin creérmelo. Siempre pensé que Juni se había ido aquel día lluvioso para buscar a sus padres pero esto… ¿Tan mal estaba?

-Juni… me alegra ser tu hermano.

-Y yo digo más de lo mismo.

El timbre nos interrumpe y yo voy a por la puerta, mirando la apertura y, ¿quién es? ¡No os lo imagináis! Corro hasta la cocina y miro a Juni asustado, ella parece entender lo que pasa, porque dice:

-Ve y escóndete, ya voy yo.

El timbre se hace insistente y yo, tan rápido como puedo, corro debajo de la cama de Juni y me meto debajo sin hacer ruido.

-Ya voy, un momento-dice Juni cubriendo la cama de sábanas para taparme. Después de asegurarse que no se me veía, se acercó a la puerta y preguntó:

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, abre la puerta.

Juni obedece y el individuo entra.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo!

-¿Quién? ¿Qué pasa Zack? ¿Y mi hermana?

-¿Hermana? ¿Todavía sigues con ese cuento?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Juni. Parece que quiere confundirle para que se vaya.

-No me digas que no le has visto, por favor Juni.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Lo admito, Juni sabe fingir incluso más que yo. No entiendo cómo no la ponen en un FFVII, en serio, es una actriz excelente.

-Cloud ha desaparecido.

-¿Qué?

-Juni, no me mientas, tú eres su prima-hermana o lo que sea, sabías desde el principio que Clouettea era Cloud, le estuviste siguiendo la corriente.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo… lo sabías?

-¡Eso da igual! ¿Está Cloud aquí?

-No, estoy sola.

-¿Y Sephiroth? ¿Se lo ha llevado él?

-No, Sephiroth ha salido a hacer un recado. Zack, ¿qué pasa?

Miro un poco para ver lo que pasa. Zack pasa sus dos manos por la cabeza con un suspiro preocupado, ¿está preocupado por mí? Oigo que dice:

-La he cagado Juni, la he cagado hasta el fondo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Cloud se ha ido y no sé dónde está.

-¿¡Qué! Es… ¿Es una broma?

-No, no he dejado de llamarle al móvil, pero no contesta.

¡Mierda! ¡Me dejé el móvil en la iglesia! Bueno, menos mal que lo puse en silencio…

-Mira, tranquilo, ya trataré de llamarle yo personalmente, ¿vale? Tú ahora vete y descansa.

-¡No puedo!

-¡Confía en mí! ¿Vale? Él hablará conmigo.

Zack, con un leve suspiro observa a Juni y asiente, luego se va. Juni, al cerrar la puerta, suspira aliviada y dice:

-Madre mía, lo que cuesta convencer a la gente.

Salgo de mi escondite y me pongo al lado de Juni.

-Gracias Juni, te debo otra.

-No tienes por qué darl…

De repente, la puerta se fuerza y Zack sale de allí, cayendo al suelo y rompiendo la puerta. Juni, del susto, se abraza a mí y yo me quedo sin palabras mientras Zack levanta la cabeza, mirándome de reojo y dice:

-¡Sabía que fingías! ¿Ves como Cloud estaba aquí?

-¡Pero bueno! Si Cloud no quiere hablar contigo, déjale en paz.

-Pues yo sí quiero hablar con él.

-Pues yo no-respondo mirándole fríamente-Te dije antes que no quiero que te acerques a mí.

-Pero Cloud,-dice Zack levantándose del suelo-Déjame hablar, por favor…

-¡Vete de aquí!-grita Juni enfadada-¡O probarás mis puños!

-¿Es que a caso crees que puedes con un 1st Class?

Juni, con una vena en la frente, se separa de mí y se dirige derechita a Zack, sé que ella tiene probabilidades altas de dejar a Zack estéril, así que le agarro la mano y digo:

-Juni, déjalo.

-¡Pero te ha hecho daño!

-Juni-digo mirándola a los ojos-déjalo, por favor.

Juni obedece, aunque con dificultad.

-Zack,-digo mirando a mi prima, no quiero hacerme más daño mirándole a los ojos, sé que volvería a llorar-vete.

-¡Pero…!

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS JODER!

Zack, milagrosamente, no responde y se da la vuelta para irse, pero no sin antes decir:

-Haré que hables conmigo Cloud, aunque tenga que ser a las malas.

Y se va a la vez que Sephiroth llega con unas bolsas y se queda mirando a Zack embobado. Luego, entra y nos mira preguntando:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Luego te lo cuento-dice Juni.

-Ehhrr… vale.-me mira-Cloud, aquí tienes ropa masculina. Ve a cambiarte ahora si quieres.

Cogiendo las bolsas se lo agradezco y voy a cambiarme. Antes de ponérmela la observo. Son unos pantalones vaqueros negros con un cinturón, hay unos bóxers para mí y también una camisa de manga corta de color azul oscuro con cremallera, tipo chaqueta. Me subo la cremallera hasta la mitad y, con la ropa puesta, salgo hasta la cocina, viendo que Sephiroth y Juni hablan entre ellos. Juni, al verme, se levanta mirándome y dice:

-¡Wow! ¡Estás para comerte!

-Gracias hermana.

-Bueno, ven a comer, yo voy a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-¿Sola?

-Sí, ¿sola?-pregunta Sephiroth igual de sorprendido que yo.

-Sí hermanito, quiero asegurarme de que Zack se ha ido de verdad. No quiero que te haga más daño del que te ha hecho, ¿ok?

-Ten cuidado.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-pregunta Sephiroth-No puedo dejar que una muchacha como tú se arriesgue a salir de noche por allí, no vaya a ser que algún secuestrador te rapte o algo por el estilo…

-Lo dudo mucho-decimos Juni y yo a la vez.

-¿Y por qué estáis tan seguros?

-No conoces a mi hermana-digo recordando las palizas de los pervertidos que dejó en el hospital por simplemente tocarle el culo-es más fuerte de lo que imaginas.

Es cierto, a uno de ellos le partió tres costillas y una pierna. No sé si ya ha salido o no del hospital, pero se lo tiene merecido.

-Bueno, vale…

-Pero si quieres acompañarme, adelante-dice Juni con una sonrisa

Sephiroth sonríe y se va con ella, dejándome solo en el piso. Miro la mesa de la cocina, viendo una gran taza de algo que está hirviendo, parece estar caliente… Qué raro, Juni no acostumbra a prepararme un café a estas horas… Me acerco a la mesa para comer algo, creo que es lo que más necesito ahora. Cuando veo lo que el baso contiene, saco una nueva sonrisa: es chocolate caliente. Llevo años sin beberme eso, desde que cumplí mis diez años. Sé perfectamente que Juni me lo ha preparado para animarme, se ve que me conoce mejor que nadie… Bueno, es normal, es mi hermana y vive en mi casa desde sus cinco años. Después de comer, lavo los platos y me estiro a la cama en silencio, necesito dormir. Lo consigo, aunque con dificultad.

-¿Crees que de verdad tuvo algún motivo?

-Estoy seguro, pero confía en mí.

-Pero estoy preocupado por él, ¿y si realmente quiso hacerle daño?

Abro los ojos al oír las dos voces hablar en voz baja y recordando lo ocurrido.

-¿Juni?-digo con cara de sueño

Ella, al percatarse de mí, me mira y se sienta a mi lado.

-Buenos días Cloud, ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Bien supongo.

-Nos volvemos a Midgar-dice Sephiroth mirándome con los brazos cruzados-ahora.

Me levanto mirando a Juni y digo:

-¿Volverás a casa?

-No, todavía no. Le dije a mamá que me quedaría unos días para estar contigo y hablar.

Hago una pequeña sonrisa, creo que en este momento es lo que más necesito.

-¿Cuántos?-pregunto

-Una semana y media.

Después de esto, Juni se monta en el copiloto del coche de Sephiroth y yo me pongo detrás, mirando por la ventana para no marearme, pero sin éxito. Hemos tenido que parar muchísimas veces para que vomitara tranquilo. ¡Odio montar en coches! ¡LO ODIO! Al fin, al llegar a Midgar, Sephiroth deja aparcado el coche y salimos a dar una vuelta, necesito que me toque el aire. Al fin, después de unas horas, consigo despejar el estúpido mareo.

-¿Estás mejor?-pregunta Juni dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Sí, gracias.

-Será mejor sentarnos un rato-propone Sephiroth-llevamos unas horas andando sin parar.

Así lo hacemos, nos sentamos los tres en un banco mientras Juni sigue animándome.

-Y… ¿le encontrasteis?-pregunto mirando a Juni, sé que ella es la única que me ha entendido.

-No,-responde ella-buscamos a Zack por todo el hotel, e incluso su coche, pero no estaban.

-Ya veo…-digo bajando la cabeza. Tal vez debería aceptar que Zack realmente hizo eso para reírse de mí, que quería vengarse por el beso que le hice.

-Venga hermanito, tranquilo, nosotros estamos contigo, ¿vale?

Miro a Juni con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza. Tiene razón, ella siempre está allí en las situaciones más difíciles, y se lo agradezco de corazón.

-¡Hola! Si hasta Cloud está aquí

Reconozco la voz como la de Génesis y levanto la cabeza, viendo que Reno y Angeal están con ellos.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta Reno-Llevas unos días desaparecido tío.

-Bien…supongo.

-Oye, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una hermana gemela que está que muerde?-dice Génesis entusiasmado-¡Tienes que presentármela!

Le miro sorprendido, ¿a caso Zack no se lo dijo a nadie? Bueno, si es así, se lo agradezco.

-Ha vuelto a Nibelheim-miente Juni-La llamó mamá anoche

-Oh, que lástima-dice Génesis con rostro triste-Ojalá hubiera llegado a encontrarla antes de que Zack me dijera que habían roto…

Juni y yo nos miramos entre nosotros, ¿mintió a Génesis? ¿No se supone que está enfadado conmigo?

-¿Pasa algo chicos?-pregunta Angeal mirándonos-Tenéis mala cara.

-No es nada-dice Juni fingiendo la sorpresa-es que Cloud no sabía que Clouettea había salido con Zack.

-¿Ah no?-dice Reno-Pues yo creí que lo sabía…

-Esto da igual ahora-dice Sephiroth de brazos cruzados-¿A dónde ibais?

-Hoy tenemos una misión los tres, y se nos hace tarde-dice Angeal-Hasta pronto.

-¡Nos vemos!-dice Juni con una sonrisa mientras los demás se van

-Oye Juni, ¿qué te parece si la próxima vez te invito a cenar a mi casa?-dice Génesis y mis ojos se encienden como llamas, sé que quiere mi prima en la cama y eso no se lo voy a permitir

-Bueno…

-No puede-interrumpo antes de que Juni haga la locura-Está ocupada.

-Bueno… vale… Pues me voy, ¡nos vemos Juni!

-Adiós.

Después de que esos tres se vayan, miro al cielo y digo:

-No lo entiendo, si se han encontrado con Zack, ¿por qué les mintió?

-Bueno, supongo que no es tan malo como lo fue Génesis conmigo-dice Sephiroth.

-¿Génesis?-pregunta Juni-¿De qué habláis?

-No… de nada-dice Sephiroth sudando frío-Es que me ponía en su lugar usando a Génesis de referencia.

-Ah, vale.

-¡CHICOOOOSS!-se oye una voz femenina a distancia. No la conozco, es alta de pelo largo hasta los hombros y tiene ojos oscuros.-Juni, menos… menos mal que… te encuentro-dice ella.

-¿La conoces?-pregunto mirando a Juni.

-Sí, es una amiga íntima de Zack, se llama Atsuko.

-¿Tú eres Cloud?-pregunta ella

-Sí-respondo seriamente

-¡Zack me ha hablado mucho de ti! Ay, ¡pero qué hago! Juni, Zack quiere hablar contigo, dice vayas sola.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto sorprendido.

-No lo sé-responde Atsuko con rostro preocupado-no me lo dijo, pero me preocupa, parece que le pasa algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que le pasa algo?-pregunta Sephiroth

-No lo sé, tiene muy mala cara y no ha sonreído en todo el día, hay algo que le está preocupando.

Juni y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y yo, antes de que ella empiece a decir algo, digo:

-Juni, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola, voy a ir contigo.

-Pero Cloud, ¿y si te pasa algo? ¿Y si te hace algo peor que lo de ayer?

-¿Y a mí qué? Si ha pedido que vayas tú sola es por algo, ¿no? ¡Quiero ir contigo!

-Juni-interrumpe Sephiroth-deja que vaya, tal vez Zack se disculpe o haga algo inesperado.

-Pero Cloudy…

-No te preocupes por mí-respondo con una sonrisa-tú sabes animarme más que nadie, ¿no? ¡Con eso basta!

Después de unos minutos, Juni suspira y finalmente responde:

-Está bien, pero si se enfada Zack y quiere hacerte algo más no dudaré en usar la fuerza bruta.

Después de despedirnos de Sephiroth y de Atsuko, agradezco a Sephiroth que haya convencido a Juni y nos dirigimos a las afueras de Midgar, en el desierto. Es donde Atsuko dijo que esperáramos a Zack. Le encontramos sentado en el suelo de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados, apoyado a una pared y mirando al cielo, con su típico traje de SOLDIER. Mi corazón late de nuevo y trago la saliva, estoy nervioso, no sé qué hacer ni pensar. ¿Qué querrá Zack de Juni? Suspiro para relajar mis nervios, lo que hace que Juni se de cuenta de mi estado.

-Tranquilo, si ves que no puedes, puedes volver-dice ella mirándome con una sonrisa

-No, voy a seguir.

Para ayudarme a relajarme, Juni se acerca a mí y me besa la mejilla, lo que hace que lo consiga. Luego respiro hondo mientras Juni se acerca a Zack, tapándole el sol. Zack, al notar su presencia, abre un ojo y la mira.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunta Juni cruzándose de brazos y con rostro enfadado

Zack se levanta sin mediar palabra y la mira a los ojos, después me mira a mí.

-Veo que no has venido sola.

-Tengo todo el derecho de llevarme la persona que quiera conmigo, ¿sabes?

-No he dicho que sea malo, quería que estuvieras aquí Cloud.-le miro sorprendido, ¿Qué quería que yo también viniera?

-¿Qué querías?-pregunta Juni impaciente

Zack la mira unos instantes en silencio y, después de unos instantes, veo algo que me rompe el corazón, algo mucho peor que lo de anoche…Me quedo petrificado, notando cómo los trozos de mi corazón se caen lentamente, cómo mi alma quiere desaparecer y cómo mi cuerpo desea correr, las ganas que mis lágrimas tienen de salir…

_**Continuará…**_

¡Fin del capítulo 8!

¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Qué es lo que Zack ha hecho para romperle así el corazón a Cloud? ¿Por qué no le dijo a Cloud antes que sabía que estaba disfrazado? ¿Y qué pasa con Juni? ¡LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

**Reviews y respuestas:**

**CarlyBones:**

_**Te juro que el cap de hoy lo leí re contenta sabiendo que volviste a actualizar, pero la ultima nota me rompió severamente el corazón. Como es eso de tu madre?  
>La mía tampoco sabe que publico fics ni que estoy super obsesionada con los juegos y mis dibujos(aunque esta empezando a notarlo jaja) pero son madres... Rompebolas.<br>Espero que pienses seguirlo, tarde o temprano.  
>Que malo eso de que a tu mama no le gusta, pero sabes que? A nosotros nos encanta, y aun mejor, a vos también! Y creo que tenes seguir escribiendo sin importar nada.<br>Enserio amiga, en cuanto tengas tiempito y a escondidas (jajaja) seguílo!.  
>Encerio me partió el alma leer eso. Te mando muchos abrazos, suerte que pases bien las fiestas y que actualices muy pronto!<br>(cuando lo hagas voy a estar super feliz)  
>PD: curate también! Jaja.<br>CarlyBones.**_

_Bueno, ya te conté tdo lo d mi madre en el privado jeje… y q sepas q t he exado d menos!^^ Y además, no t preocupes x lo de seguirlo o no, ¡mis fics nunca mueren! Jeje… sabes? Realmente espero q hayas pasado unas felices fiestas, te deseo un feliz año nuevo y lo mejor para ti. Yo te mando un montonazo de besos y abrazos, y ya de paso a ver si Zack y Cloud se animan! Creo q Zack sería capaz de comerte a morreos (todas lo deseamos, ¿a kién se lo vamos a negar? Aunq yo prefiero los de Cloudy :P) Bueno, grax x tu review y espero q sigas dejando muxos más, y yo ya te dejaré más cuando lea otro de tus fics^^_

_PD: Me encanta hablar contigo en el privado :P, me levanta el humor! kiss_

**eli-eliza-yaoi:**

_**aaa que lindo es cloud! me encanto la promesa que le hiso a su hermanita Juni que bonito!...dejando de lado eso... A SEPHY LE GUSTABA GENESIS! pero que noticia, ademas vestido de chica wow wow wow eeee muy bueno jajaja... que envidia! como hubiese querido estar en el lugar de cloud en ese momento. Esque wow zack, durmiendo, contigo, en boxer (desmayo)... aaaaah jijiji lo siento ya se alargo mas de lo normal pero esque esque tu tienes la culpa por haber escrito un capitulo taaaan largo y con tantas cosas que wow me impresionan XD bueno ya ahora si para terminar... estubo muy muy bueno. Por cierto que te recuperes pronto (con eso de que comentaste el que andabas enferma)y que te la pasa muuy bien en estos dias de fiesta OJO: no vallas a quedar como Juni eeeeh ok ok ahora si byee y FELICES FIESTAS!**_

_**P.D. Te extrañare en estas vacaciones T.T pero bueno esperare a que regreses byeee**_

_Hola! Me alegra que te hubiera gustado el cap! Sé que escribí cosas impresionantes en el capítulo, y hasta yo me sorprendí la verdad :P La verdad, ahora q sabes q Zack le ha roto el corazón a mi pequeño chocobo, ¿qué pensarás de él? Jaja! Ya verás el siguiente cap, ¡será alucinante! Además, ¿Sabes algo? Me alegra haber escrito un capítulo largo, además me gusta q escribas muxo, me gusan los reviews largos^^, son los mejores para mí :P Bueno espero q hayas pasado unas felices navidades y te deseo un feliz año nuevo^^ y grax x tu review! Te kiero un monton nena^^_

_PD: La verdad, yo sí q os he extrañado a todas estas vacaciones, han sido las más aburridas de mi vida -.-' te kierooo!_

**Maya:**

_**holalala :3**_

_**tuvo genial el capi de hoy *o* y q sephy antes estuviese enamorado de genesis es es... siempre mew lo imagine xD lol**_

_**y zack que hace en la cama? de cloud pues es obvio:**_

_**zack: x dios es sobvio que eres un chico ninguna chica puede ser tan linda, y si lo es al final es un ovni o un un...**_

_**cloud: si si si ya entendi hciste que hiciera el ridiculo en frente de todos pa que luego nisikiera sniff sniff ERES EL PEOR NOVIO DEL MUNDO**_

_**zack: NADA DE JAULAS VEN UN MINUTO**_

_**cloud:que quieres?**_

_**zack: quieres f**** para que no te enojes conmigo?**_

_**cloud: QUIEN ME CREES? **_

_**zack: un chico que le guta vestirse de mujer**_

_**clous: AL MENOS TENGO HONOR, Y NUNCA NUNCA ME F*** CONTIGO**_

_**zack: ah no? ojitos de cachorrito* /bello *o*/**_

_**cloud: ok pero solo esta vez**_

_**al rato**_

_**zack: cloud eres una perra**_

_**cloud: xq?**_

_**zack: no x nada siempre que quise decir eso pero weno arruinaste el momento "emotivo" y ahora que? ya no tiene sentido el fic que hacemos?**_

_**juni con trajes de maid en las manos: bueno yo pensaba en algo interesante**_

_**yo: juni no puedes hacer que zack-sama use eso... ESTE ESTA MEJOR XD saca otro traje***_

_**cloud: a la mierda ya se**_

_**meses despues**_

_**trailer**_

_**un xchico y una chica...**_

_**cloud:SOY UN HOMBRE**_

_**ok ok "dos chicos" pelean para sobrevivir en una s ciscu ndstancia desesperadas... pasar FF vesus XIII**_

_**yo: nos dejaron x un juego**_

_**juni: oh eso nunca**_

_**al dia siguiente un chico con trajes de maid muy cortos**_

_**zack: pensaba que vestirse de mujer era malo pero ES GENIAL no tienes que usar aburridos pantalones NO tambien falda**_

_**yo: zack-sama se prueba esto emorrajia nazal xD***_

_**cloud:... y ahora**_

_**FELIZ DIA DE LAS MAIDS? XD**_

_**al dia siguiente**_

_**cloud: zack te amo pero... PODRIAS DE USAR COSPLAY DE CHICA?**_

_**zack: nop tu lo hiciste el tiempo que se te dio la gana... XQ YO NO PUEDO? esto es lo mas importante que me ha pasado en a vida no lo cambiaria x nada**_

_**cloud: si f**** te lo quitas**_

_**zack: al in quiero quitarme esta mierda VAMOS**_

_**cloud: eh?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**yo: zack-sama se veia tan bien en cosplay de chica EL MEJOR MES DE MI VIDA XD**_

_**juni: y cloud de maid *w*, convencemos a genesis?**_

_**yo: SI XDD **_

_**final feliz lo unico que recuerdo de ese dia fue un genesis con traje de novia angeal evitando que le pusieramos un traje (maloo) y sephy que le paso?**_

_**como sea XD**_

_**no estyoy acostumbrada al nombre prefiero maya ASI QUE CAMBIALO O ME MATO ... es broma me gusta el nombre w grax y si te llamare juni en mi fic xD ganastre xD bueno antress de que me demanden ESPERO QUE PRONTO SIGADS EL FIC COMO QURE NO ACTUALIZARIAS EN NAVIDAD DD: de todas formas estaba ocupada con familiares DD: MIEDO **_

_**bye bye kisus w**_

_JAJAJA! Q divertido ha sido esooo! XDD! Aunq kiero saber q le pasó a Sephy, me has dejado con las ganas, *snif* Bueno, me alegro q hayas dejado x lo menos un review, pero en el de __**Sorpresas de la vida**__ te pondré Maya, tenlo x seguro^^ Bueno, hablando d eso, ya lo he puesto, puedes pasarte a leerlo cuando kieras^^ espero q lo disfrutes! Te deseo feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo! Te kiero un montón y espero q me avises cuando pongas ese fic, tengo ganas ya de leerlo y saber si voy o no voy a ser la novia de mi Cloudy… A todo esto, necesito decir algo importante…. Cloud Strife ¡TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN Y ALMA Y COMO ALGUIEN TE TOQUE UN PELO LO COJO Y LO MATO, DESPUÉS ME VOY AL INFIERNO A VOLVER A MATARLE Y VOY A SEGUIR HACIÉNDOLO HASTA QUE TÚ SEAS MÍO! Jaja… bueno, ya fuera tonterías, te kiero en serio Maya, y dime q le ocurre a Sephy! jaja, bueno, grax x tu review y hasta el próximo cap!^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: Lágrimas de Zack**_

Me quedo petrificado, notando cómo los trozos de mi corazón se caen lentamente, cómo mi alma quiere desaparecer y cómo mi cuerpo desea correr, las ganas que mis lágrimas tienen de salir… Sin soportarlo más, me dejo caer al suelo, dejando caer unas lágrimas y respirando con ira, jadeando con dificultad por el dolor de mi corazón. ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarnos para besar a mi hermana delante de mis narices? ¿Cómo mierda se atreve a hacerme esto? ¿Qué le he hecho yo de malo para que me haga esto? Juni muestra gran sorpresa al notar los labios de mi amor junto los suyos y, lo primero que hace al notarlo es mirarle con enorme sorpresa, sin creerse lo que está ocurriendo, Después trata de empujarlo sin éxito al notar que Zack le rodea la cintura con sus brazos. Al no poder hacer nada, le da un rodillazo en las pelotas, logrando así que Zack se aparte bruscamente de ella y luego, éste último recibe un puñetazo en la cara mientras Juni grita:

-¿Para esto me has llamado? ¿Tú de qué vas?

-Madre mía-dice Zack limpiándose la sangre que le sale por su boca con la dorsal de su mano- no imaginaba que pegaras tan fuerte chica.

-¿Pero tú de qué mierda vas? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi hermano? ¿Te crees que él ha venido para hacerse más daño?

-No Juni, no es lo que crees, tengo mis motivos para besarte…-intenta razonar Zack preocupado por recibir un segundo golpe que vaya a dejarlo estéril de verdad.

-¿Motivos como cuales?-pregunto yo llorando en el suelo, intentando levantarme y luego acercándome a él.

-Era lo único que podía hacer para hablar contigo Cloud-dice Zack mirándome y recibe una patada en la cara por parte de Juni, lo que hace que quede tumbado al suelo, con un nuevo hilo de sangre en los labios, cayendo lentamente por su barbilla. Siento tanta ira que no sé qué puedo hacer, lo único que se me ocurre es dejar que mis lágrimas sigan cayendo. Me acerco a él, ignorando a Juni. Sé que ella me mira preocupada, sé que está preocupada por mí y que entiende que me duele, pero también sé que intentará frenarme.

-Cloud…-susurra ella cogiéndome del brazo, intentando calmarme

-Juni, por favor… Dime que estoy soñando… dime que esto es una pesadilla.

Ella baja la cabeza al oír mis peticiones, sin responder nada. Sé que no quiere hacerme más daño, pero nada se puede hacer. Zack acaba de besar a Juni delante de mis narices, me ha roto el corazón y esto no se lo puedo perdonar. Noto a Zack delante de mí, de pie. Sin poder contenerme más, le empujo con fuerza, haciendo que dé tres pasos hacia atrás mientras grito:

-¡YO TE QUIERO! ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE HE HECHO YO PARA QUE ME HAGAS ESTO? ¿SABES LO QUE DUELE? ¡CREÍ QUE ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡CREÍ QUE ENTENDERÍAS MIS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡PERO LO ÚNICO QUE HAS HECHO HA SIDO DESTROZARME EL ALMA Y EL CORAZÓN! ¡YO TE QUERÍA! ¡TE QUIERO! ¡AÚN CON LO QUE ME HAS HECHO TE AMO PERO YO…!

Al notar que Zack me interrumpe de nuevo, le miro sorprendido, notando sus labios en los míos. No puedo creerlo, no por el beso que deja que su sangre roce mis labios y caigan también por mi barbilla, sino por sus lágrimas, ¡está llorando! ¡Zack me besa llorando! Al separarse de mí abre sus ojos, mirando los míos y secándome las lágrimas. Todavía no me puedo creer lo que veo, me he quedado en blanco. ¿No se supone que ha besado a Juni? ¿Para qué me besa a mí también? ¿Y por qué llora?

-¿No lo entiendes? Sólo te quiero a ti, no a tu personaje de Clouettea o a Juni, ¡te quiero Cloud!-tras oír esas palabras de los labios de Zack, me quedo petrificado, sin creerme lo que mis orejas han oído-¡Por eso dejé a Aerith! ¡QUERÍA CONFESARTE QUE TE QUIERO! ¿Por qué te crees que te decía que tenía que decirte algo importante cuando fingías ser Clouettea? ¡Quería decírtelo como el chico que eres! ¡No como un disfraz que usas para intentar enamorarme!

-Quieres… ¿quieres decir que sólo le seguiste la corriente para que dejara de tenerte miedo?-pregunta Juni igual de sorprendida que yo-¿No estuviste jugando con él?

-¡Claro que no! Cuando intenté decírselo se largó a tu habitación, sin darme tiempo a decirle la verdad.

-Vas… ¿vas en serio?-consigo articular todavía intentando asimilar lo que acabo de escuchar-¿Realmente no jugaste conmigo?

-Te lo juro Cloud, tú eres mi vida, eres el motivo por el que quiero ser más fuerte, quiero protegerte tanto como lo hace tu hermana, o prima, o prima-hermana, o lo que sea. Ella te quiere, y yo te quiero a ti.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué anoche no me lo dijiste?

-Lo intenté, pero quería que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo, quería que te dieras cuenta de que sabía que eras tú desde el principio, quería que supieras que yo sabía que eras tú, quería que te dieras cuenta que no quería verte vestido de chica para demostrarte que me puedes enamorar. Me gustas tal y como eres, me da igual si eres un chico o no, no me importa, lo único que importa es que te amo desde que te conocí, desde la primera vez que te vi.

-¡Pero qué romántico!-dice Juni suspirando de amor-Ojalá el amor de mi vida me hiciera eso…

-Pero, si hace tanto que me quieres, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando quisiste romper con Aerith?-pregunto mirándole a los ojos-¿Por qué me hiciste hacer el ridículo?

-Porque pensaba como tú. Por si lo has olvidado, eres un HOMBRE, ¿cómo iba a decirle a alguien de mi mismo sexo que le amo? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

No sé… ahora que sé que lo que hizo fue por mí, ¿cómo pude haber pensado tan mal de él? Yo le he hecho llorar, yo he hecho que sus lágrimas salgan, todo por mi culpa. Quiero disculparme, pero mi orgullo es demasiado fuerte para poder hacerlo, aún amándolo con todo mi corazón y alma. Noto entonces que su mano sube hasta mi rostro, que me seca las lágrimas y dice:

-Lo siento, mi intención nunca fue hacerte tanto daño. Sólo quería… yo sólo quería que me quisieras tan y como eras-sus lágrimas volvieron a salir, causando un fuerte sentimiento que se escondía dentro de cada uno de nosotros-lo siento, perdóname. Sé que no me lo merezco, sé que te he hecho mucho mal pero… Por favor Cloud, te necesito a mi lado, te necesito cerca de mí.

-Idiotas-es lo único que se me ocurre decir

-¿Qué?

-Los dos somos idiotas. Cada uno intentó hacer lo que creía correcto para hacer que la otra persona se sintiera bien y lo único que hemos conseguido es hacernos daño.

-Entonces… ¿me perdonas?

Sin avisarle, le abrazo y le doy un buen beso, lamiendo los restos de sangre que todavía le han quedado por los labios, degustándolos, sintiéndolos junto los míos y sintiendo sus dos brazos abrazar mi cuerpo. Realmente lo necesitaba, realmente quería que esto terminara así, ¿cómo te lo puedo agradecer escritora? [Pues… ¡me concedes una cita!] Sabes que no pienso hacerlo, pero mejor sigo disfrutando de mi momento, [no seas así *snif*] ya quedaremos [wiiii!]. Los dos nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Te quiero-digo con una sonrisa-te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti.-responde Zack

-Al final todo a acabado bien-dice Juni con una sonrisa-me alegro por ti Cloud.

-Creo que si tú no me hubieras animado, estaría peor. Gracias hermanita.

-No me las des, pero Zack, ¿no deberías haberme dicho antes eso? No era necesario que me besaras.

-No lo niegues, sé que también eres fan mía, ¡te ha gustado!

-Un poquito… ¡pero no importa! Lo que cuenta es que ahora estáis bien, pero el beso, sobraba.

-Pues lo de las patadas en las pelotas también.

-Lo siento Zack, es que no tolero que nadie haga daño a mi Cloudy.

-Tu prima-hermana es muy rara.-dice Zack mirándome

-Eso porque todavía no la conoces bien.

-Bueno Cloud, supongo que volverás a Shin-Ra, ¿no?

-Sí-respondo con una sonrisa-llevo demasiado tiempo fuera.

-A mí me va a tocar buscar un hotel, vete a saber de dónde voy a sacar el dinero-dice Juni con cara amargada.

-¿Mamá no te dio dinero?-pregunto sorprendido

-No es por eso, sabes que andamos muy mal de dinero…

-Bueno, ¿por qué no se lo pides a Sephiroth?-dice Zack animado

-¿Eh? ¿A Se-Sephiroth? No, él tendrá sus problemas.

-Voy a confesarte que no, está forrado y creo que no le importaría echarte una mano.

Juni baja la cabeza sonrojada, yo sé lo que le pasa, es tan orgullosa que tiene vergüenza de pedírselo.

-Ya se lo pido yo por ti-respondo con una sonrisa-Después de todo, te debo un gran favor.

-¿No te molesta?

-No, pero mientras tanto vente a nuestra habitación de Shin-Ra, a ver si encontramos algo.

-¿No se enfadará vuestro director?

-¿Lazard?-dice Zack mirando a Juni pensativo-Bueno, un poco sí que se cabreará, pero no creo que pase nada si no se entera.

-Eso va a ser difícil-digo yo pensativo, y es verdad. Juni lleva una ropa muy llamativa y sus pechos se hacen notar, (más que nada por el tamaño).

-¡Espera!-salta Zack de repente sobresaltándonos a Juni y a mí-¡Tengo una idea genial!

-¿Ah sí? ¿No querrás que vaya a la iglesia con Aerith?

-Esa no es una mala salida, ¿vamos?

-No te lo recomiendo-digo yo recordando a Tifa-Hay una amiga allí y no sé si hay sitio.

-Oh, tienes razón, solo hay dos camas en la iglesia… Pero ¿qué te parece esto? Voy a Shin-Ra y cojo un traje de SOLDIER de Infantería con el casco incluido, se lo llevamos a Juni y… ¡listo! Se pondrá el traje, el casco incluido y, como no se le verá la cara, ¡nadie va a notar nada!

-Pues no es mala idea-responde Juni pensativa, pero yo pienso que es algo arriesgado.

-No creo que funcione.-digo finalmente

-¿Por qué?-preguntan Zack y Juni a la vez y yo señalo los pechos de Juni respondiendo:

-Es más que nada por el tamaño de sus tetas, creo que incluso con el traje de SOLDIER se le notarían.

-Bueno, pero tiene una bufanda, ¿no? Creo que eso lo disimulará un poco.-dice Zack

-A mí siempre me ha hecho ilusión ponerme un traje de SOLDIER como tú Cloudy, ¿me dejas por una vez?

Después de un leve suspiro respondo:

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

Juni, sin poder contenerse más suelta un grito de gracias y salta a abrazarme, haciendo que los tres caigamos al suelo:

-¡TE QUIERO HERMANO! ¡TE QUIERO UN MONTÓN! ¡MIL GRACIAS!

-Vale Juni vale, pero sal de encima de mí mujer.

-¿Por qué?-suelta Zack riendo-Así aprovechamos y hacemos un buen trío.

Juni, al oír las palabras de Zack se levanta de golpe sonrojada, expulsándose el polvo y diciendo:

-No… no vayas tan lejos

-¡Sólo bromeaba! Bueno, será mejor ponernos manos a la obra, ¿no?

Todos asentimos con la cabeza y, después de despedirnos, Zack se dirige a Shin-Ra, dejándonos a Juni y a mí solos. Aprovechamos este momento para dar una vuelta por Midgar.

-Me alegra que todo haya acabado bien…-dice Juni mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Y a mí…

-Por un momento creí que Zack realmente tenía intención de hacerte daño… Espero no haberle dejado estéril…

-No le diste tan fuerte como la última vez que dejaste estéril a Yamako…

Jeje… Yamako era el matón de Nibelheim, (el del flashback) y bueno… como un día se atrevió a levantarme la mano después del último flashback Juni le pateó los cojones y le destrozó un testículo… Madre mía, cuando recuerdo esto me da risa y a la vez escalofríos, no me gustaría nada que a mí me pasara lo mismo… Pero bueno, esto no viene a cuento. Miro a Juni, viendo un triste rostro. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-¿Juni?

-Dime.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Eh? No… no es nada…

-Venga hermanita, sabes que puedes contar conmigo todo lo que quieras…

Juni suspira y se para de repente, suspirando por segunda vez hasta decir:

-Qui-quiero confesarte un secreto…

-Claro, dime.

-Cre-creo que me gusta Sephiroth.

Lo único que hago es mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creerme lo que acabo de oír.

-¿Qué?-es lo único que sale de mis labios.

-Me… me gusta Sephiroth…-repite ella bajando la cabeza ruborizada

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que mamá se creyó que él y yo éramos novios… Dijo tantas cosas que sentí un gran amor hacia él… Pero… ¿y si no le gusto? ¿Y si sólo me pidió la cita para pasar un rato?

Suspiro todavía sin creerme lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Mi hermana enamorada del tío más adorado en todo el Planeta? Y lo peor, tiene muchísima competencia en todo el Planeta, así que no sé cómo lo hará para conquistar su corazón. Suspiro sin saber bien qué responder, intento formular bien las palabras, pero recuerdo entonces que, cuando Juni pilló la borrachera y la llevamos al hotel, cuando le pregunté a Sephiroth si estaba enamorado de mi hermana. Recuerdo que se puso nervioso, pero tampoco me dio una respuesta. ¿Significaría eso que…?

-Bueno, yo estuve hablando con él un rato-respondo finalmente.

-Oh… ¿y qué te dijo?

-No mucho, pero lo que sí me dijo era que no jugaba contigo. No creo que te haya pedido una cita porque sí.

-Me gustaría pensar que siente algo por mí pero…-suspira-Es tan complicado…

-Venga hermanita, no te pongas triste… Seguro que conseguirás algo…

-Es fácil decir eso cuando el amor de tu vida te ha aceptado.

Baja la cabeza tristemente, no me gusta verla de esta manera, me duele.

-Venga Juni, yo mismo te ayudaré a conquistarle.

-¿Lo harías?

-¡Claro! Soy tu hermano, ¿recuerdas?

-Gracias…

Sonríe y, después de un rato, Zack llega con una enorme bolsa en su mano derecha, correteando como un loco. Al llegar hasta nosotros jadea con esfuerzo, tratando de recuperar el aire y finalmente dice:

-Perdón por la tardanza, los vestidores de chicos estaban a tope de gente, tuve que esperar a que se fueran todos.

-No te preocupes-responde Juni-¿Lo tienes?

-Sí, ahora toca encontrarte un lugar en el que cambiarte…

-¡La Iglesia de los Suburbios!-soltamos Zack y yo a la vez, señalándonos mutuamente.

Así es, el único lugar que podemos ir es a los Suburbios, ya que allí se encuentra Aerith y, si todavía no se ha ido, Tifa también. Después de llegar a la iglesia y entrar, Aerith y Tifa nos observan a los tres sin palabras, pero Tifa es la que saca una sonrisa al ver a Juni y corre a abrazarla diciendo:

-¡Nena! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien-responde Juni con una sonrisa- me alegra haber venido

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Sephiroth la invitó a una cita-responde Zack sin tomarle importancia.

-¿¡QUÉ SEPHIROTH HIZO QUÉ!-gritan Aerith y Tifa a la vez sin creérselo todavía

-Sí, fui algo afortunada…

-¿Algo?-dice Aerith mirando a Juni sorprendida- ¡Eso es un milagro! Nadie, y digo NADIE, nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de salir con Sephiroth, pero NADIE.

-Bueno… tampoco es para tanto.

-¡Tienes que contármelo todo!-dice Tifa emocionada

-Ahora no puede-digo ya harto de la charla de mujeres. Es que no las entiendo, siempre que empiezan nunca terminan… No penséis mal de mí, soy un hombre honrado (no cuenta lo de ser gay), respeto a las mujeres (demostrado con mi hermana), pero sois a veces muy charlatanas ¿sabéis? [No me lo digas más… ya me he enterado -.-'] Bien. Bueno, Juni sube a la habitación después de explicarles a las chicas todo lo ocurrido y que Juni se quedará en nuestra habitación hasta que podamos hablar con Sephiroth. Después de que Juni suba y termine de vestirse, baja con el traje ya puesto y nosotros la miramos sorprendidos. Sinceramente, nunca pensé que vería a mi hermana con traje de SOLDIER de Infantería, de verdad…

-Me veo algo rara…-dice ella finalmente mirándose a sí misma.

-¡Te queda genial!-dice Zack giñándole el ojo

-¿De verdad?

-Apoyo a Zack-digo mirándola. Es verdad, le queda bien la ropa de chico, aunque los pechos se le noten tanto, (os digo que su tamaño es bastante grande, algo más que Tifa) [eso es cierto en mí x cierto… x algo me llaman "tetona" XD]

-¡Juni! ¿Cómo fue lo de Sephiroth? ¿Y cómo fue todo? ¿Cómo te encontraste con Cloud? ¿Qué…?-todo esto lo pregunta Tifa

-Tranquila chica, tranquila-dice Juni alzando las dos manos-de una en una…

-¿Cómo te pidió Sephiroth la cita?-pregunta Aerith- ¿Fue a solas agarraditos de la mano? ¿O tal vez…?

-¡N-no estábamos agarrados de la mano!-responde Juni con un leve sonrojo-venid y os lo cuento todo mientras la parejita se va a dar una vuelta…

-¿La parejita?-pregunta Aerith

-Zack y Cloud.

-Espera… ¿es q a caso…?-pregunta Tifa

-Sí, lo sabía todo…

-¡Cuéntanos tooodo lo que ha pasado!-gritan las dos chicas eufóricas

-Juni, paso a buscarte a las seis.-digo antes de que empiecen a hacer de las suyas

-Vale hermanito, estaré aquí.-y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Salgo de la iglesia oyendo el grito de las dos histéricas que se hallan dentro (Aerith y Tifa).

-Vaya, dan más miedo que una fan yaoi.-dice Zack mirando la puerta sorprendido

-Hasta son peores que mi propia hermana que es una fanática yaoi…

-Prefiero no imaginar la discusión que tuvisteis en el baño anoche cuando os encontrasteis…

-Haces bien.

-Y… ¿qué hacemos?

Me quedo pensativo antes de responder:

-¿Qué te parece si me ayudas en algo?

-¿En qué?

-Si me prometes no decírselo a nadie te cuento algo.

-¡Prometido!

Hago la señal con el dedo para que acerque su oído hacia mí y susurro:

-Juni está enamorada de Sephiroth.

-¿¡QUÉ!

-¡No grites hombre!-lo agarro del brazo y nos sentamos en un banco cercano-Le prometí a mi hermana que la ayudaría a conquistarle y tengo el plan perfecto, pero si cuentas algo, todo se irá a la mierda así que…

-Vale, confía en mí, no diré ni una palabra…

_*Después de un rato…*_

-Pues no está nada mal…-dice Zack pensativo-Eres realmente listo, ¡seguro que funciona! ¡Estoy impaciente para poner el plan a prueba!

-Bien, pero ni una palabra a nadie, ¿vale?

-¡Qué sí pesado!-se hace un largo silencio.

-O… oye Zack además yo…-me sonrojo-quisiera disculparme…

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Bu-bueno… Por haber pensado mal de ti

-Bah, creo que si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar habría pensado mal también, así que no te calientes la cabeza con eso.

-Gracias, de verdad…

-Pero oye, Juni pega duro, ¿sabes? ¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza?

-Es que sus padres le enseñaron a luchar antes de…

El silencio invade el lugar.

-¿Antes de?

-Lo siento, he hablado demasiado… No debería haber dicho nada de eso…

-¿De qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada… Ehhrrr…-tengo que cambiar de tema y rápido, no puedo decirle que los padres de Juni fueron…-¡Oye! ¡Se ha hecho muy tarde! Tenemos que ir a buscar a Juni…

Zack mira el reloj levantándose de repente al ver la hora y responde:

-¡Ostias! ¡Tienes razón joder! Y encima se nos escapará la primera parte del plan.

Suspiro aliviado, menos mal que he conseguido por lo menos que se olvidara de eso. Nos dirigimos hasta la iglesia de los suburbios para reunirnos con mi hermana. Al entrar encontramos a Aerith y a Tifa observando a Juni con ojos brillantes y emoción y a Tifa decir:

-Debió ser genial haber visto a Zack y a Cloud besarse de esa manera…

-¡Vaya si lo fue!-dice Juni con una sonrisa-Ojalá hubiera podido tener la oportunidad de grabarlo con el móvil. Es que esos sentimientos que mostraban los dos me hacían latir el corazón como nunca había hecho…

-Me habría gustado mucho haber estado allí…-dice Aerith animada

-¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó de todo esto?-pregunta Tifa sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues…-Juni se queda pensativa-creo que el hecho de que Sephiroth me invitara.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Aerith

-Bueno, porque gracias a eso he podido ver todo esto. Si no hubiera sido por la invitación nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de ver a Cloud ni de ver su primer amor.

-Qué bonito…-dice Zack interrumpiendo el momento.

-Oh, hola chicos-dice Juni sonriéndonos y acercándose a nosotros-No os había visto.

-Venga, hay que irse-digo mirando el reloj- si no queremos que nos pillen.

-Oh, yo voy a adelantarme, -dice Zack-tengo que…-se queda pensativo. Venga Zack… no estropees el plan ahora y sigue hablando-tengo que hacer algo.

Y se va. ¿Qué? No penséis mal de mí, es sólo que le pedí a Zack que le dijera a… bueno… ya lo veréis. Esto es parte de mi plan.

-Bueno chicas,-digo mirándolas a las tres-nos vemos mañana

-¡Hasta mañana!-dicen Aerith y Tifa a la vez con una sonrisa

Salimos hasta dirigirnos al enorme edificio de Shin-Ra, Juni tiene todavía el traje de SOLDIER puesto, así que arrancaré mi parte del plan diciendo:

-Oye Juni, tienes que ponerte el casco.

-¿Eh?

-El casco Juni, recuerda que tienes el pelo largo

-Hay es verdad, que se me olvidaba… ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro.

Cojo el casco en mis manos mientras ella se sube el cabello para luego ponerle el casco y así para no poder ni verle el rostro ni el cabello.

-Bien, podemos entrar. Recuerda esto: estate firma como un SOLDIER y si Sephiroth o cualquier otro general te ve, imítame, ¿entendido?

-¡Ok! Pero estoy algo nerviosa…

-Tranquila, yo estoy contigo, ¿ok?

-Va…vale.

Entramos al fin al edificio con total normalidad. El lugar está lleno de gente y veo que Juni se pone nerviosa, así que le doy un codazo y susurro:

-Nadie te ha reconocido, tranquilízate.

-Va-vale…

Al fin llegamos al piso superior y nos ponemos a andar por el pasillo en silencio, hasta que nos encontramos con Reno en el camino.

-¡Hey Cloud! ¿Quién es él?

-¿Eh?-pregunto algo nervioso. Mierda, lo que me faltaba…-Ehhrrr… pues…

-¿Es nuevo?

-¡Sí! Es… Es que le estoy enseñando el edificio

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

Mierda…

-Esto… es que ahora no tenemos tiempo-respondo mirándole-tenemos que… ir al despacho del director.

-Oh, ¿os han llamado por una misión?

-Más o menos…

-Bueno pues… te veo mañana tío

Se va al fin dejándonos solos y Juni y yo soltamos un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Por un momento creí que me había reconocido…

-Zack tenía razón, te han confundido por un tío.

-Espero llegar pronto a la habitación, no quiero tener más contratiempos…

Seguimos andando hasta llegar al fin al piso de las habitaciones, encontrando a Zack en la puerta.

-¡Ya era hora!

-Lo siento-dice Juni levantando la mano-es que hemos tenido algunos contratiempos…

-Hay, creí que eras un chico…-dice Zack mirando a Juni- es que no se te reconoce con el casco nena…

-Oh…-digo sorprendido- ¿es que hablabas conmigo?

-Sí. Lo siento Juni, es que como no te veo no pareces ser tú.

-Seguro que si no hubiera hablado no me habrías reconocido.-dice Juni

-Pues sí, te doy la razón.

-¡Hey tú!-dice una voz conocida que nos sobresalta a Juni y a mí. Vale, le había pedido a Zack que le diera una excusa para que viniera a buscarla, pero no esperaba esta reacción por su parte…

-¿Hablas conmigo?-pregunto fingiendo que no sé nada.

-No hombre, hablo con el que está a tu lado.-Juni se señala con el dedo-Sí tú.

Sephiroth (el que acaba de gritar) empuja a Juni contra la pared con una fuerza brutal, haciendo que ésta reciba un golpe en el casco y que casi se rompa mientras dice:

-¿Cómo te atreves?-miro a Zack sorprendido por la reacción de Sephiroth, ¿se puede saber qué excusa le ha dado?

-Esto… Sephiroth…-dice Zack-¿No deberías tratarlo con un poco más de suavidad?

-¡A los espías de Wutai no se les trata como dioses! ¡SON ESPÍAS!

-Pero es que…-digo pero no consigo terminar la frase al ver que Sephiroth blande su Masamune, apuntando a Juni y atacándola. Gracias a sus reflejos consigue esquivar el ataque de la Masamune girándose a un lado y dejando que la espada se quede clavada en la pared, pero lo saca con rapidez y ataca de nuevo, dejando a Juni indefensa. Juni levanta una de sus manos en señal de rendición, pero no creo que sirva de nada.

-¡PARA SEPHIROTH!-grito sin pensarlo siquiera-¡VAS A HACERLE DAÑO!

-¡ESPERA! ¡SOY YO! ¡SOY YO! ¡SOY JUNI!

Sephiroth, al reconocer la voz de mi hermana frena en seco sorprendido guardando su Masamune y agachándose hacia ella mientras le quita el casco, mostrando la cara de susto que tiene Juni en este momento. El largo cabello se desliza lentamente, mostrando a la muchacha que se escondía ante el disfraz

-¡Lo-lo siento Juni! ¡No era mi intención hacerte daño! Es que Zack me dijo que eras un espía de Wutai que se hacía pasar por SOLDIER para luego…

-¡ZACK!-gritamos Juni y yo a la vez, cuando una de las puertas nos interrumpe. No podemos dejar que nadie vea a Juni, así que todos nos acercamos a ella y nos ponemos detrás viendo que Génesis sale de su habitación.

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?

-No… a… a nada… jeje…-responde Zack con nerviosismo notado.

-Es que Zack estaba haciendo el tonto-dice Sephiroth.

-¡Pues no hagáis tanto ruido que quiero descansar! ¡Acabo de volver de mi misión!

-Va-vale-digo nervioso-lo siento.

Finalmente entra dentro de la habitación y los tres suspiramos aliviados, casi dejándonos caer al suelo de alivio.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿sabéis si Juni ha vuelto a Nibelheim?

Al volver a oír a Génesis y verle, tapamos a Juni de nuevo nerviosos.

-Ehhrrr… bueno pues…-intento pensar inútilmente.

-¡Está en un hotel que le pagué!-inventa Sephiroth

-Bueno, a ver si tengo la suerte de verla mañana.

Después de que se vaya abrimos la puerta insertando el código lo antes posible y al fin entramos los cuatro.

-Madre mía, lo que cuesta deshacerse de alguien-dice Juni suspirando al fin sentándose en mi cama.

-¿A mí me lo dices?-digo harto de tener que pasar por tantas cosas en un solo día.

-¿Pero por qué me dijiste eso idiota?-grita Sephiroth mirando a Zack- ¡Casi mato a Juni!

-¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres que hiciera? Fuiste tú el que empezó a sospechar cuando viste que habíamos robado un traje de SOLDIER de Infantería.

-Yo no sabía que erais vosotros.

-Lo siento mucho…-dice Juni bajando la cabeza-todo es culpa mía…

-N-no… no te culpes chica-dice Sephiroth mirándola-No es culpa tuya… Debería haber preguntado antes de haberte atacado, lo siento.

Juni mira a Sephiroth con un leve rubor y baja la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta éste-¿Es que tienes fiebre?

Después de preguntar esto, Sephiroth alza su mano y se lo pone en la frente de Juni, haciendo que ésta se sonroje todavía más…

-No parece que tengas nada.

-E-estoy bien Sephiroth, d-de verdad.

-Bueno, ¡yo tengo hambre!-interrumpe Zack- ¿Qué tal si preparamos algo? ¿Alguien tiene buena mano para la cocina?

-Y… yo-susurra Juni todavía sonrojada-Esto… Sephiroth… ¿puedes quedarte a cenar aquí? Es que… Bueno… Así me disculpo por lo que ha pasado y…

-No te preocupes, no quiero molestarte.

-¡N-no! ¡Si no es molestia!

-Pero la nevera está vacía.-digo con un nuevo plan

-¿Eh? Pero si…. ¡AAAAHHH!-grita Zack después de pisotearle el pie-¡Joder! ¡Esto duele!

-Nos faltan cosas, ¿no?-digo mirando con cara de "sígueme la corriente si no quieres que te machaque"

-Ah… bueno… supongo…

-Juni, ¿no te molesta que te dejemos sola con Sephiroth no?

-Ehhrr… bueno yo…

Juni me mira, conozco ese rostro, me está pidiendo que me quede, así que con otro de mis rostros le digo que confíe en mí.

-Ya cuidaré yo de ella.-dice Sephiroth finalmente-No puedo dejarla sola, por si alguien llegara a entrar y verla, le daría una excusa.

-Y como eres el general, ¡todos te obedecerían!-dice Zack animado-Bueno, ¡hasta luego!

Salimos hasta el pasillo y, cuando Zack nota que estamos lejos, me mira preguntando:

-¿Se puede saber por qué has mentido? ¡La nevera está a tope!

-Ya, pero ¿cómo si no se hablarían Sephiroth y Juni?

-Ahh… quieres que se metan en un lío…

-Bueno, no tan lejos, pero que Juni le confiese a Sephiroth que le quiere, o por lo menos averiguar si Sephiroth quiere a Juni o no.

-Oye, ya que estamos solos tú y yo ahora y no tenemos nada que hacer… ¿Qué tal si pasamos el rato?

-¿Cómo?

-¿No te lo imaginas?-pregunta con rostro provocativo, pero no le entiendo. Me coge de la mano y nos dirigimos al servicio del piso superior, ya que nunca nadie entra allí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto mirando a mi alrededor extrañado.

-Bueno, ya que ahora somos novios… ¿por qué no hacemos un poco de travesuras?

Abro los ojos sorprendido y el sonrojo empieza a notarse en mis mejillas. ¿A caso va a…?

-¡E-espera!-consigo articular al notar que su brazo pasa por mi cintura-No podemos tardar más de la cuenta, sospecharían…

-Bah, no voy a llegar muy lejos hoy, sólo voy a llegar un poquito lejos…

Noto que su mano acaricia mi rostro mientras sus labios se acercan a mí. Al fin conseguimos juntar nuestros labios y yo, sin darme cuenta, me veo de repente pegado entre la pared, con Zack besándome delante, abrazándome. ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Lo necesito! Cierro los ojos para gozar del placer que pronto recibiré por su parte, alzo mis manos para pasarlas alrededor de su cuello y sigo recibiendo sus lamidas y besos, sus caricias y, a su vez, ese cariño mutuo. Quién iba a decirlo, de pasar a escaparme x un estúpido beso a acabar juntos sin saber que él quería en realidad romper con Aerith para poder estar conmigo… Noto que una de sus manos se desliza por mi pecho suavemente, acariciándolo lentamente y bajando con suma lentitud. Abro un poco los ojos, viendo que los suyos están abiertos, así que cruzamos las miradas mientras nuestras lenguas juguetean. Cuando noto que su mano empieza a acariciar mi miembro, cierro los ojos de repente mientras un jadeo escapa de mi boca, pero sólo se llega a oír dentro de la de Zack. Noto cómo mis pantalones empiezan a hacerse estrechos, necesito… realmente necesito quitármelos… Nuestros labios se separan al fin y él empieza a besar mi cuello, a lamerlo.

-Z…Zack… Los… pantalones…

-¿Quieres que te los quite de un tirón?-susurra Zack a mi oído de forma tan sensual que mi pene se erecta a toda velocidad.-Veo que sí

-¡Cállate idiota!-grito sonrojado. Me da rabia y vergüenza admitirlo, pero me gusta esto, más que nada…

-Sé que te gustaría seguir, pero no podemos, así que dejemos esto para cuando Juni se vaya.

Miro a Zack entre rojo de rubor y de ira. ¿Cómo que lo dejemos? Ay, es verdad… Juni no sabe que sólo le dimos una excusa como parte del plan…

-Habrá que comprar algo como excusa.-respondo mirándole los ojos que tanto me atraen.

-No me mires así, me dan ganas de violarte aquí y ahora…

-No puedo evitarlo, estoy…

No puedo soltarlo, ¿cómo puede un hombre ser tan orgulloso? No lo sé ni yo que soy uno… Pero… ¿para qué mentir? Estoy excitado, y por lo menos lo he dicho en mi mente…

-¿Estás?

-No… nada… Pero antes de salir tengo que esperar a que vuelva

-¿Que vuelva quién?

-¡Tonto! ¡ESTO!-digo señalando mi pene y el suyo (que también está erecto)

-Ah, es verdad… jeje… lo siento, se me olvidaba.

¿Cómo puede un hombre olvidarse de que acaba de excitarse y que tiene la polla tan notada en los pantalones que cualquiera pensaría mal? Sin duda, Zack es único, pero por eso me he enamorado de él, porque no hay nadie que le supere. Después de unos largos minutos, al fin recuperamos nuestro estado original y salimos a por un par de copas. Es por si acaso podemos celebrar que Juni y Sephiroth lleguen a estar juntos, y si no… Pues que él y yo lo estemos. Después de comprarlas salimos a dar una vuelta, todavía es muy temprano.

-Oye Cloud, ¿por qué es tu prima tan importante para ti?-pregunta Zack mirándome.

-Bueno, porque es de la familia, por eso.

-No, hay algo más. Juni tiene un algo raro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues… por lo que me hizo esta mañana, es dura de roer…

-Ah eso. Es que es una experta en artes marciales.

-Vaya si se nota, todavía me duelen los golpes que me dio.

-Da gracias a que no te ha dejado estéril como muchos otros.

Zack me mira sorprendido con ojos asustados y pregunta:

-¿Es que ha pateado más pelotas además de las mías?

-Sí, y muchos han acabado en el hospital en coma.

El silencio nos invade mientras veo la cara de susto que tiene Zack.

-Prefiero no ser el enemigo de tu prima… de verdad. Da más miedo que mi madre…

-Bueno, también por la promesa…

-¿Promesa? ¿Qué le prometiste?

Le cuento todo lo que le conté a Sephiroth en el flashback y, después de oírlo, dice:

-Vaya, que tierno eres.

-¡Es mi hermana! ¿Qué quieres que hiciera?

-¿Me puedes explicar uno de los chicos que dejó estéril?

-Bueno, te explicaré el caso más grave que hubo. Fue hace unos… tres o cuatro años…

_***Flashback***_

_Juni tiene unos 13 años, y yo que soy dos años mayor tengo 15. Estábamos de paseo por el monte Nivel, más que nada para que Juni me entrenara. Más o menos tengo dominadas algunas técnicas y sólo me quedan unas pocas, según ella, para aprenderlas todas. Bueno, yo he salido más tarde de casa y hemos quedado allí pero, no es que la encuentre que digamos. Es normal, el lugar es enorme y… es difícil encontrarse. Oigo cómo un águila empieza a sonar por el cielo y lo observo en silencio. Tal vez lo mejor sea llamarla… Cojo el teléfono y empiezo a buscar el nombre "hermana", sin dificultad. Llamo y ella responde a gran velocidad:_

_-¡Cloud! ¿Dónde estás? Llevo un rato esperándote._

_-Lo siento… ¿Dónde andas metida?_

_-Pues… estoy cerca del reactor. ¿Quieres que te espere en las escaleras?_

_-Va…_

_Mi respuesta es cortada por un ataque detrás de mí._

_-¡Cloud! ¡Cloud!_

_Oigo cómo no deja de nombrar mi nombre, pero no puedo hablar, alguien me está tapando la boca y me impide moverme y su peso es increíble. Quiero contestar, pero no puedo. ¿A qué viene esto?_

_-Ahora ni tu prima va a ayudarte…_

_Reconozco la voz al instante, uno de los matones… Y creo que no está solo. Trago la saliva nervioso, no sé cómo voy a salir de ésta… Noto cómo acerca un objeto para golpearme pero, gracias al entrenamiento de Juni, consigo mover la cabeza a tiempo antes de ver un enorme hierro. Si eso llega a darme sin duda acabo en el hospital. Intento zafarme con esfuerzo y consigo librarme al fin de sus brazos y apartarme de su peso. Esta vez no son cinco, son doce… Todos me rodean y yo me pongo en posición de ataque, no puedo dejar que me ataquen con eso, todos van armados con bastones de hierro y, si os soy sincero, no tengo ni idea de cómo evitar el ataque… Uno de ellos se acerca hasta mí a toda velocidad y yo, gracias a mi entrenamiento con Juni, consigo esquivar el ataque y patearle la cara, dejándolo K.O. en el suelo. Miro a mi alrededor, viendo que otro montón se acerca a mí, pero me agacho antes de que consigan darme y lo único que consiguen es darse entre ellos._

_-¿¡Cómo mierda es posible que os dejéis perder por un pringado!_

_Ese, sin duda, es Yamako, el líder, y sé que le tengo detrás, pero tengo que estar atento a que nadie me ataque, a que nadie me de con esos hierros si no quiero acabar en el hospital… Cuando me levanto y pateo a otro de ellos, noto un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me deja en el suelo. El dolor es insoportable y creo que me han dado con uno de esos hierros. Me toco la cabeza dolorido, notando un líquido en mi nuca. Abro los ojos lentamente y veo cómo mi sangre cae en forma de gotas hacia el suelo, ya que acabo de recibir el golpe de Yamako. Empiezo a sentir mareo, no puedo… no puedo levantarme… Caigo al suelo sin dejar de tocarme la cabeza. La vista empieza a emborronarse y tengo que cerrar los ojos para no acabar inconsciente. Creo que estoy perdiendo mucha sangre…_

_-¡Cloud!_

_Es como si estuviera oyendo a mi prima…_

_-¡CLOUD!_

_-J…Juni…_

_-¿Cómo os atrevéis?_

_No… no es posible… Abro los ojos con esfuerzo, viéndome en el suelo boca abajo y, al fin, el tacto de mi hermana en mi espalda. Trato de levantarme con esfuerzo, pero es inútil._

_-¿Estás bien Cloud?_

_-Ne…necesito agua…_

_-Tranquilo, tengo una botella. Tú intenta no dormirte, ¿vale?_

_Noto cómo me ayuda a incorporarme y oigo unos pasos acercarse a nosotros. No puedo… no puedo dejar que mi hermana acabe como yo… _

_-Ju…ni… Vete de aquí…_

_-¡Si hombre! ¡Voy a demostrarles quién manda aquí!_

_Noto cómo se levanta mientras que yo, con todos los esfuerzos que puedo, alzo la cabeza y observo cómo ella apaliza a todos y cada uno de ellos. Cuando uno de ellos le ataca por la espalda, Juni esquiva sin dificultad y le arrebata de las manos el bastón de hierro, dándole en toda la cara. Los últimos siete que quedan la observan y seis le atacan. Juni, con enorme facilidad, hace que el bastón les dé a todos y cada uno de ellos, golpeándolos con una fuerza tan bruta que hasta les rompe las mandíbulas y algún que otro hueso. Sólo queda Yamako y éste está observando a Juni tan asustado que ni puede moverse, pero ella sí lo hace y se acerca a él con enorme peligro._

_-¿Cómo te atreves?_

_-O-oye Juni… no es lo que…_

_-¡NO ME DES EXCUSAS! ¡OS DEJÉ CLARITO QUE COMO OS ACERCÁRAIS A MI CLOUD OS MATABA Y OS PARTÍA LOS HUESOS!_

_-Ya se lo has partido a todos ellos…_

_-Sí…-dice ella con tono amenazador-y sólo quedas tú, pero no sólo te romperé los huesos sino que…_

_Yamako, asustado, empieza a dar pasos hacia atrás y, cuando intenta huir, Juni le atrapa, le da un golpe con el hierro en la cara, rompiéndole la mandíbula y dejando que tres dientes caigan al suelo. Luego suelta el hierro y le coge del brazo a una velocidad de vértigo, partiéndoselo. __**"Au… eso debe doler mil mundos…"**__pienso mientras oigo los gritos del matón que me atacó por detrás. Juni, sin soltarle del brazo, empieza a patearle las pelotas con enorme fuerza, sin darle tiempo al muchacho a respirar siquiera, sólo pueden oírse los gritos de dolor y cuando veo que en sus pantalones empieza a brotar sangre, sé perfectamente lo que le ha pasado: se le han roto los testículos… Después de que Juni vea su sangre en sus piernas, rodea una de éstas hacia las suyas y termina partiéndole otro hueso de la pierna. Después de soltarlo acaba al suelo con todo el cuerpo herido y delirando. Juni lo pisotea mientras dice:_

_-Como te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a MI Cloud, te mato._

_-Juro… *snif* te juro que nunca*snif* volveré a hacerle nada más… Pero… *snif* por favor… *snif* llama una ambulancia… TE LO SUPLICO._

_Si os soy sincero, siempre he odiado a ese tío pero, joder, ahora me está dando hasta pena. Realmente necesita un hospital y una ambulancia._

_-No hasta que disculpes.-dice ella con tono amenazador. Por dios, me da miedo cuando se pone así, y eso que nunca he visto a Juni romper huesos… Menos mal que no soy su enemigo, y creo que no es muy recomendable serlo, a no ser que quieras acabar asesinado…_

_-Lo… ¡LO SIENTO CLOUD! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡TE JURO QUE NUNCA VOLVERÉ A HACER NADA MÁS! ¡PERO POR FAVOR, DILE A TU PRIME QUE LLAME A UNA PUTA AMBULACIA! _

_Madre mía… creo que realmente lo necesita el pobre…_

_-Juni… llama a una ambulancia._

_-Vale…_

_***Fin del flashback***_

-¡Auuuu! Sólo de imaginarlo me duele a mí…

-Eso lo dices porque no estuviste presente… Juni es una bestia cuando se trata de mi salud…

-Sí, ya lo veo, da más miedo que mi madre y Sephiroth juntos… Y eso que es más pequeña que tú y yo…

-Ufff… desde ese día nadie nunca se ha atrevido a tocarme nunca.

-Hombre, si hubiera estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo… ¿Pero acabó estéril?

-Sí. Yo creí que se habían roto los dos testículos, pero solo fue uno, el médico le dijo que si hubiera recibido un solo golpe más se le habrían roto los dos.

-Auu… eso debió de doler.

-Ya, pero también le dijo que se quedó estéril.

-Madre mía… pobre chico.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, y pensar que le odiaba a muerte… Ahora me da pena cuando le veo…

-Juni es muy cruel.

-No, disculpa, Juni es cruel cuando ve que alguien se aprovecha de alguien es más débil.

-Pues Juni es una máquina de matar…

-Pues yo creo que si se hubieran atrevido a acercarse a mí otra vez, habría cumplido la condena de asesinato.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque la última primera vez que me lo hicieron les juró que les rompería todos los huesos, y eso lo cumplió con todos, y Yamako acabó sin un testículo por desobedecer. Como la segunda amenaza era matarles, seguro que lo habría cumplido.

Zack, al oír mis palabras empieza a notar un leve escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y dice:

-Joder, creo que si realmente te hubiera engañado habría acabado realmente mal…

-Pues sí, y creo que estarías en coma. Por lo menos Yamako acabó unos seis meses en coma desde aquello. Hasta le dieron por muerto.

-¿Y qué excusa les disteis?

-Ninguna, les contamos la verdad y, como ellos fueron los primeros en atacarnos, no nos condenaron, aunque estuvieron a punto de hacerlo.

-Me gustaría tener a una prima como la tuya.

-Es bueno tener a alguien tan fuerte.

-No creo que nadie consiga vencerla nunca…

-Pues yo lo conseguí…

Zack, al oír mis palabras me observa sorprendido y, después de unos largos minutos, dice:

-¿Es que eres más bestia que ella?

-¡No! Ya te dije que Juni me estuvo enseñando a pelear, ¿vale? Por eso acabé por saber todas las técnicas y conseguí derrotarla dos años después.

-Wow… eso es alucinante…

-Bueno, dejémonos de cháchara y volvamos de una vez, ya se ha hecho muy tarde.

Zack, después de miles de preguntas más, acaba obedeciendo y subimos de nuevo a nuestra habitación. Abrimos la puerta con tranquilidad, los dos hablando animados y, cuando entramos creemos que Sephiroth está ya en su habitación pero, cuando vemos la escena, nos quedamos petrificados, en silencio, sin creer lo que estamos viendo.

-No… no es lo que creéis…-dice Sephiroth al vernos con la boca abierta-De-de verdad Cloud…

_**Continuará…**_

¡Fin del capítulo 9!

¿Qué es lo que habrán visto los chicos? ¿Por qué Sephiroth les da esa excusa típica? ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Habrán acabado …? ¿Conseguirán Zack y Cloud disfrutar de un dulce lemon? LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

**Reviews y respuestas:**

**eli-eliza-yaoi:**

_**ok pensaba que Zack sabria corresponder los sentimientos de Cloud pero...¡Que desepcion! ademas como puede ser tan cruel como para romperle el corazon a un chico que hiso tantisimas cosas por el ashh no no eso no se vale! en fin que sorpresas me ha sacado juni jijiji quien lo diria linda pero tambn peligrosa ee no no todo un tesoro =)jajaja bueno pues que mas puedo hacer si no que esperar el siguiente capitulo =P ya quiero saber que va a pasar!**_

_**byee!**_

_**P.D. Yo tambien te quiero mucho no se que seria de mi mundo sin tu existencias y tu creatividad! (eres graaaaaaande jijiji) BYE!**_

_Jeje… en primer lugar grax x tu review! Ya has visto que al final Zack no era tan malo como parecía, sino que lo hacía por Cloud. De hecho tenía esa idea desde el primer cap y lo he puesto en práctica ahora porque quería ver si os dabais cuenta de que Zack lo sabía todo desde el principio, pero nadie se ha dado cuenta! Jeje… Bueno, en cuanto a mí (mi personaje de Juni) jeje… si… soy bastante bruta incluso en la vida real (sí, he pateado algunas pelotas de algunos hombres, pero de momento no he dejado a ninguno estéril cmo en el fic :P) Sí, soy peligrosa cuando me cabrean así que… mejor no verme cabreada (jeje… muxos me dicen que hasta doy miedo) y eso q soy una chica XD! Me alegra q te guste el fic y el capítulo! Jeje… de verdad. Se agradece muxo esos reviews q me dejas, no solo tú, sino todas las q me han animado y me han hecho tan buena!^^ _

_Kisu nena, tkm_

_PD: Jeje… grax x eso, no sabía q mi existencia y mi creatividad eran tan importantes… En realidad, siempre había pensado q mi existencia no valía para nada en este mundo, pero tú me has cambiado mi vida, muxas grax… d verdad^^ *me agacho en señal de respeto* gracias d corazón _

**CarlyBones:**

_**Hooolaaa!**_

_**Omg, me encanta la relación entre Juni y Cloud. Y si yo fuese la prima de Cloud... Me lo violaría entero! Es taaan hermoso.**_

_**Y bueno, con lo de zack, seguro tenia sus razones... Aunque el final del cap deja mucho que pensar.**_

_**no se... tendré que esperar el siguiente cap.**_

_**Mientras... Me entretengo con las continuaciónes de los otros, no? Jaja**_

_**Beso Juni. Se te quiere n.n**_

_Hoooolaaa! Jeje… en primer lugar y cmo siempre, grax x tu fic!^^ En segundo lugar: creí q a nadie le gustaría la relación q tengo con Cloudy!^^ XD de exo lo amo con desesperación y, si realmente fuera mi primo, me lo violaría tdos los días del año las 24 horas del día! XD (vamos, sed sinceras, TODAS DESEAIS A MI CLOUDY! XD) _

_Bueno, lo de Zack, me alegra haberte dejado con dudas, pero ya viste que en realidad tenía sus propias razones para hacer lo q hizo!^^ así q no pienses mal del pobre cachorrillo, más bien teme x mí, si dejé en el flashback en coma a ese pobre muchacho XD! Bueno, espero d corazón q sigas dejando reviews nena! Y se te kiere un montón^^ venga amiga, hasta pronto!_

_Kisuu!_

_PD: Tenía intención de que la gente pensara q Zack era cruel para luego darles la sorpresa^^ :P_

**Lucya:**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>ME A ENCANTADO A TOPE ESTE CAPITULO!<br>Me está dando por el drama xDD (por ahora sin muertes x3)  
>Me has dejado con una intriga grande como una casa de Sephy xDD<br>Ha sido bastante emotivo y que mona eres! XDD Te apeteceria ser mi hermana? Eh, eh eh? Porfis? Plis? x33 toy loka.  
>Cloud: Zack ers un cochino! ''  
>Zack: YO? Eres tu el que se ha escapado ya dos veces despues de un beso, chaval!<br>Cloud: Eres un gilipo*as que me hace llorar (por diversas razones)!  
>Zack: Y tu me haces lo mismo hijo de tu madre!<br>Cloud y Zack: TE ODIO!  
>(media hora más tarde)<br>Se ve a Cloud y a Zack abrazados y llorandose.  
>Zack: Buaaaaahhhh! era todo mentiraaa! yo te ammuu!<br>Cloud; *sniifff* Yo iguall! Te quieroo!  
>Yo: ¬¬''' De veras?<br>tú: Esto desembocará en un lemmon? *awesomeface*  
>Yo: Es lo más probable~~! *awesomepervface*<br>xDD Esta vez estamos tu y yo ehh? xDDD Calidad... =3  
>Bueno linda! Cuidateee!<br>Kisuu tkmm!**_

_Jeje… En primer lugar, grax x tu review!^^ y… ¿tan grande es la intriga? (xq vamos, es q la casa de Sephy ya es grande como para q t haya dejado con tanta intriga… XD) Lo de ser tu hermana… jeje… si t soy sincera, no eres la única q me lo ha pedido XD! Pero bueno, sí, me gusta tener hermanos y hermanas x el mundo!^^ jeje… x lo menos yo dejo huella así, y no sólo con mis fics XD! Me ha gustado eso de la pelea de Zack y Cloud y al final cómo acababan llorando diciéndose q era mentira, si es q son muy lindoooss! Cmo Cloud y yo en el futuro en mi fic __**Sorpresas de la vida**_ _:P Pero bueno, muxas grax y espero q Zack y Cloud acaben con un dulce lemon! *babeando* sólo d imaginarlo me vuelvo loca jejeje… Bueno, q yo tkm hermanita y… ¿q kieres q diga? Q te kiero otra vez y espero q dejes más reviews!^^ hasta el próximo cap! (a no ser q me agregues al facebook q entonces será antes XD! Cmo otras) _

_Kisu!_

**Maya:**

_**holaaa waaah ahora mas dudas xD si deberias salir en FFVII o tal vez TODOS xD yo tambien qiero seria muy complicado algo como...  
>mario:DENLE EL PAPEL O SI NO...<br>Square enix:si no que?  
>Mario: no lo se nunca pense q tal vez aceptarian<br>xD  
>y bueno te aclarare que le paso a sephy ya q t qedaste con las dudas<br>angeal:NUNCA  
>nosotras: NO SEAS PENDEJO Y PONTELO<br>angeal: xq no a otro?  
>Juni: me rindo no se puede contigo u.u<br>ge... uh  
>yo: y eso?<br>angeal y genesis: no lo sabemos tiene rato  
>Yo: ummmh haber abre la puerta*<br>sephy: si el color rojo me qeda mal mejor el ne... q hacES AQUI JUNI?  
>Yo: kya este dia se pone mejor<br>Juni: s-sephy b-bueno haremos de cuenta d q novimos nada ADIOS  
>yo:AH E-esperame juni<br>al rato  
>yo:queria ver a sephy con traje de novia<br>juni:suspira* si u.u  
>sad end<br>lol xD  
>y bueno sobre q eres novia d cloud t eqivocaste...ERES LA PROMETIDA DE CLOUD XDDD si si con el anterior spoiler t enteras x3 cloud y tu son ricos (igual se tienen aprecio =w=) y zack-sama y yo pobretones xD<br>en cuanto pueda lo hago {mi world tiene el problem d q cuando guardas un documento NO se guarda ;_; o sea no se grabara el fic} y mas el cole -.- pero podre a *w* ya se como shera d inicio a cap 20 XD kyaaah t amo y grax x el cap y el otro fic lo leere cuando pueda ciao  
>SUERTE<strong>_

_Jajajaja! Bueno, en primer lugar y cmo siempre, grax x tu review!^^ Además, es verdad, seguro q square enix nunca nos aceptaría, y menos aceptaría q Cloud y yo fuésemos novios, q acabáramos casándonos y teniendo a un montón de hijos por las tantas noches de placer que acabaríamos teniendo, montones igualitos a él y otros parecidos a los dos… *cara soñolienta* creo q si pudiera elegir un deseo desearía eso… Pero bueno, ha sido way imaginarlo^^! Y bueno, si t soy sincera, sigo sin entender del todo lo q le pasó a Sephy, no sé si se iba a ir con otro o si simplemente se vistió d tía -.-' XD! Pero es divertido d tdos modos^^ Y en cuanto a tu new fic… ejem *tomando aire* QUE SOY LA PROMETIDA DE MI CLOUDY Y ENCIMA LO MEJOR ES Q SOMOS RICOS? Tía… ¡TE KIEROOOOO! *emocionada (si vieras lo muxo q lo estuve cuando lo leí XD) AVÍSAME CUANDO LO TENGAS Q YO SERÉ LA PRIMERA EN LEERLO! XD! Estoy impaciente^^ Ah, en cuanto a ese problema… ¿tienes un pendrive? Con eso puedes guardarte archivos sin q se t borren! (eso es lo q hago yo, cojo mi pen, guardo mis fics y luego cuando estoy en el insti pongo los caps jeje) pero bueno, el problema es q son bastante caros… (el d mi hermano menor q es d solo 2GB costó 8€ y yo q lo tengo d 8GB lo tengo xq tuve la gran suerte de encontrarlo en la calle jeje…) pero bueno, yo t deseo suerte y espero d corazón q me avises cuando tengas puesto tu fic, xq estoy impaciente en leerlo! (kien iba a decirlo, normalmente soy yo la q deja a la gente en suspense con mis fics y el dichoso "__**Continuará…"**__ y ahora soy yo la afectada jeje…) Pero bueno, t lo agradezco d corazón y… ¿q kieres q diga? Ya q estamos con lo d ser o no ser hermanas… ¿podemos ser hermanitas? *me pongo orejitas neko y pongo ojitos brillantes* ¿plis? Bueno, grax again x tu review y espero d corazón q puedas poner pronto tu fic... X cierto… ¿cómo se va a llamar? Bueno, hasta el próximo cap! Kiss!^^ _


End file.
